First Mating Season
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: It's Spring, and the chipmunks' daughters are finally feeling their first heat. They overcome their fears and take the challenge of fidelity and commitment. But as soon as they thought their love was strong enough to get over obstacles, one discovery might lead two teenage chipmunks to wish for a miracle. And as they do that, their siblings deal with their own heartbreaking problem
1. Prologue

**I told you I couldn't let go of my series. I guess I just like furry CGI chipmunks better than the less-furrier cartoon chipmunks.**

* * *

**B**rittany didn't know why she even agreed to do this. This life, the attention, was all behind her now. She didn't even know if she remembered how to do this, singing on stage, getting cheers, sign autographs, and all that stuff. She was twenty-four years old as a chipmunk, happily mated with eight children, and treated like a high queen by her mate. She couldn't ask for more.

And now that Ally was fourteen, happy with her boyfriend, Stanley, these teenage attitudes have covered the once sweet, innocent, girl. Not that Brittany had any problems with her, no. She was stable, she loved her parents, and she showed no signs of rebellion. She even considered her mother as her best friend.

But since they were best friends, competitions couldn't be avoided. Childish competitions between Brittany and her daughter. Everything about their unique mother-daughter relationship made Brittany feel like a teenager, which she was five years ago in chipmunk age. She felt free and alive, that's one of the reasons why she liked Ally. Despite their usual competitions that started when she turned thirteen, Brittany loved Ally, just as much as she loved Alvin, AJ, Alienelle, Bryon, April, Alyssa, Alice, and Aileen. Family was all she had, and she never imagined her life being this great. And it all started with Alvin, her world, her rock, the center of her universe, her charming and dashing mate.

The cheers outside brought Brittany back to reality. She frowned again, then sighed. She was going to perform, and hopefully, for the last time. It was Ally who talked her into this, another one of their childish competitions. But it can't be that bad, right? It was just this once.

Alvin was sitting beside her in the dressing room. He had that smile which she always adored. He was wearing an open and unzipped black jacket with nothing underneath, showing his fur, from chest to stomach. Brittany bit her lip, fighting the urge to run her tongue along his soft, silky fur, then mate with him again and again. Mating season was already only six days away, but she already felt its effects. She felt her mouth water at the sight of him. She shook her head and look away. There were kids in the dressing room, and she wouldn't like them seeing their mother drooling all over her mate.

As Brittany did stood in front of the human-sized mirror in the dressing room, she saw Alvin's reflection moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gasped. Since last week, every part of her body became sensitive to Alvin's touch, especially her neck, chest, stomach, waist, and thighs.

She closed her eyes, feeling his touch. She felt his lips against her neck, making her feel tingles all over her body. She moaned. "Alvin, if you do that on stage, I'm going to mate with you in front of thousands of people. And believe me, I will." Her threat was seductive.

Alvin did it again, and pressed his hip against her backside. She could feel his fur. Darn, this chipmunk was so arousing. "If you don't stop being beautiful, I'll have to mate with you right here, right now, and we can forget about the show. But I know Dave and Simon wouldn't be happy about that."

Brittany blushed and giggled like a school girl. Alvin reached for her hair and set aside her bangs, so it didn't cover her left eye.

Alvin's paw moved up to her chest, pulling her closer to him. Brittany breathed, fighting the desire that was clenching in her stomach. As Alvin moved his mouth closer to her ear, she could feel his breath. Her ear flinched in sensitivity. He smelled of jasmine shampoo, and Brittany's favorite Alvin scent.

"You are so beautiful," Alvin said in a soft voice, looking at her face through the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress with glitters all over, the one she used in the International Music Awards. Her hair was neatly done and tied to a ponytail. And since Alvin liked her soft, cuddly, and fluffy, she rarely trimmed her fur. Sometimes, she never trimmed her fur at all. She was furry and fluffy, just like Alvin wanted her to be.

Through the mirror, she noticed one of Alvin's paw was clenched into a fist. As if noticing her curiosity, Alvin opened up his paw, revealing a small, pink gem tied with strings. Another necklace? She smiled, and her heart melt.

"Wow, Alvin. Is that for me?" She asked.

The necklace looked like a pink sapphire, a color lighter than the garnet necklace Alvin gave her years ago. It was beautiful, and it was shaped into a heart. But unlike the first garnet necklace, there was no engraving, no names written, no "AlvinXBrittany" forever. Nothing. It was just a plain, pink gem tied into a string.

"Of course it's for you. Who else would I give this to?" Alvin released her. He untied the strings, and carefully, he tied the necklace around her neck. She smiled and took it in her paw and looked at the gem. Sure enough, there weren't any names written.

"Alvin,... I... I thought you were going to engrave our names on the gem. Like the first necklace you gave me," She asked.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and smiled through the mirror. "Because, look how big our love is, Brittany. Do you think it'll fit in one, small gem?"

Oh? That was cheesy. Since when did Alvin like cheesy? But that didn't matter. Alvin gave her a gift again, and she loved it. She spun around and kissed him madly on the lips. When they pulled out, they were breathless. "Alvin, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

She nuzzled against his neck, finding his scent effectively arousing. Oh, if it weren't for the people inside the dressing room, she'd mate with him right here, right now.

"I have a surprise for you, so don't thank me yet." Alvin whispered.

Oh?

"Alvin, you've done enough for me already. You've made my life better than I wanted it to be. You've made me so happy all these years. I love you so much, I don't know if I can express it." If Alvin kept this up, the dam in her heart might overflow. This love was too much. Oh, she needed to express it now. She needed to mate with him now.

Alvin hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much too. And you deserve everything I give." He gave her a contagious smile. Oh, Brittany would just love to bite those lips. "So, are you ready for your last performance?"

"I am. As long as you'll be with me, right?"

Alvin kissed her on the forehead again. "Of course I'll be with you. I'll be right beside you, Britt."

"Thank you."

Another kiss on the forehead. "Now, you better talk to Ally. She talked you into this, right?"

Brittany nodded. She watched as Alvin let go of her and left. Darn it, she really wanted to mate with him. She was aroused, ready, excited, and the wetness between her legs told her so. She just hoped her scent wouldn't come out yet. Not with all the people.

At one side of the dressing room, Ally was just sitting there, staring blankly at Stanley as he talked to his father. But when Brittany looked closer, she realized Ally wasn't just staring at him. Her paw was on her chin while her fingers caressed her lips and tongue, staring wide-eyed at Stanley. Brittany's eyes darted to her daughter's other paw, which was... oh, God... under her skirt.

Ally was fantasizing about Stanley! Brittany placed her paw over her mouth. Was Ally's virginity still intact?

Brittany forced herself to calm down and walk towards her. When she came up behind her, Brittany placed her paw on Ally's shoulder. Instantly, she gasped and moaned at the same time. Ally was starting to get sensitive. This means the first stages of heat were beginning to take effect on her.

"Sorry, Ally. Didn't mean to startle you," Brittany said.

Ally's other paw moved away from her skirt. The fur was moist. Ally was touching herself already? "No, it's alright, mom."

Oh, that's right. Ally and Alienelle didn't call her 'mommy' anymore. Now it was just a plain 'mom.' They grow up so fast. Ally was growing up so fast. Brittany knew the first stages of the estrous cycle was already beginning to take effect on Ally. One symptom was the sensitivity, the way she gasped and then moaned erotically. Brittany brought up the subject.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked.

For a moment, Ally didn't answer. "I... I don't know, mom. D-... different. I just don't feel normal. Don't call Beatrice, please."

Brittany sympathetically patted on her daughter's shoulder. She tensed. "It's alright, Ally. I know how you're feeling. Sensitive, am I right?"

Ally looked into her eyes. Hazel-brown meets sapphire blue. "Nelle feels it too. Do you?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "I feel it, Ally. I feel sensitive, just like you. You're having thoughts about Stanley, aren't you?"

Surprise took over Ally's expression. "Wh- what? H- How'd you know?"

She smiled and chuckled, amused. "It's spring, Ally. We're females, and we're almost in heat. You, Alienelle, Serene, and everyone girls your age are going to experience your first mating season."

Ally gasped, her eyebrows arched ridiculously at her. "What?! Mating season? B-but, mom,... I'm... I'm not even ready to... you know... mate yet."

Brittany knew that would her daughter's reaction. She knows how Ally feels. She wants to be touched, but she feels like she has to be. She has thoughts about Stanley, just as Brittany had thoughts about Alvin during their first mating season. Brittany turned seriously at her daughter.

"Ally, you might be saying that now. But this is just the first stage. It'll start getting worse soon, and you might feel like you'll die just to mate with Stanley, or anyone else."

Ally arched a brow. "Anyone else?"

She nodded. "If you hold it in you, you'll find yourself wanting the closest male you can get your paws on."

Brittany felt Ally reach for her paw, a nervous gesture. She squeezed it tightly. "Oh, no." She sounded scared. "Mom, what should I do?"

"What you want. You'll know it later." Brittany motioned to leave. She stopped and looked at her. "Oh, and your father and I talked. We approve Stanley. He's making you happy. If you want him, it's fine with us."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he performance was another blast, and just as I remember it, the crowd was more attentive to me than my sisters. I can't believe I missed all this attention. The old Chipette fans were there and they all welcomed us. Even Beatrice was there, front row seat, cheering at us. We had a nice voice, I can say that. Jeanette and Eleanor still did a good job harmonizing with my voice. It was just like old times.

And when Alvin lifted me up in the air in our finale, I could have sworn he was staring right under my skirt. Oh, Alvie, Alvie, Alvie. You just couldn't help yourself, can you?

When the performance was over, I was sweaty and my fur was damp. I had to take a shower. All the attention was making me tired, and it doesn't satisfy me as much as Alvin. I'm never going to perform again. I don't want to be the center of attraction. I want to be _Alvin's_ center of attraction.

I walk into the bathroom, Alvin right behind me. He closes the door and locks it, leaving us with privacy. This walls around us, plus the feeling that we are alone inspired the desire in me. I notice that I am wet between my legs, and I started to smell my scent in the air. Oh, yes.

Alvin smells it and smiles at me. Oh, I love that smile so much. It makes me want him so bad. He kisses me hard, and pushes me against the wall of the bathroom. I can feel his desire, his want, his lust for me. The hunger I am always willing to fill, anytime, anywhere, however, whenever. I lick his tongue. He tastes so good, and I find myself wanting more and more, and my scent starts to get strong and gassy.

I feel his erection pressing against my groin. He was hard, not too big, not too small. Not too long, not too short. He's perfect for me. Oh, yes. I want it. Alvin, take me.

I don't want to talk. I don't want to break the kiss. I want more. More of him.

I lift one leg up, and his tip brushes against my sex. I moan loudly in the kiss. He loves to here me moan. I feel him pushing hard against me, sheathing himself inside me. I moan loudly. I am wet, so wet. He sheathes in and out of me, increasing his speed. I follow his rhythm and moan his name in the kiss. His lips parted, and I moan in disappointment. He licks my neck, my cheeks, dampening my fur.

"Oh, Alvin," I moan his name. It was like a prayer to me.

I feel my desire building up, and my stomach clenches in lust. I am building up, climbing, and I feel the pleasure emanate from my groin. I hug him tighter. He hits my sweet, sweet spot, and I feel the sensation begin to fly and build up higher, until finally, I moan his name out loud. I find my release. A mind-blowing, ever so satisfying release. But he doesn't stop. He keeps going faster, moaning my name. I love that sound. I scream harder as I spiral into the sensation again, and again, and again, moaning his name every second.

Finally, with one last trust, he releases inside me, yelling out my name. He stops. I want more, but I can see he's tired. I stop and he slowly eases himself out of me. I nearly fall, tired, exhausted, yet satisfied. He catches me before I hit the ground.

I panted. I smile at him. "Oh, Alvin. You just can't help yourself from me, can you?" I say to him.

"How can I help myself? You get tighter every time we do it. And you're so beautiful."

Oh, Alvin. He always worships me, always treats me like a queen. I love it. I love him. But it is he who deserves to be treated like a god. "Bathe with me?" I ask.

"Of course." He steps toward the shower, but stops and faces me. "Oh, and, by the way. Happy Anniversary, Britt."

* * *

**The First Person mode was inspired by Fifty Shades.**

**Let me tell you guys how I feel about the M. I've never felt so free my entire life. I can fully express what I want to happen. I think I'll stick with the M rating for this part of the series. **


	2. Just A Midnight Bath

**RedNovaDragon88 = I changed my mind about that. I realized that Hillsy21 and I had a similar idea about it.**

**xxx FennekinFireFox xxx = Well, there's something. I haven't heard from you in a long time.**

* * *

**A**lvin was very kind about his surprise, and Brittany couldn't ask for much more. It's been three days after their anniversary - that she forgot! - and Brittany couldn't forget the surprise. They spent two days in the Imperial Palace Hotel, where it all started, alone, just the two of them. They missed the kids, but it was worth it. They mated for two days straight, and Alvin gave her a two-day paradise. If only it lasted longer, like a million years or more.

She could never get enough of him. Even those two days didn't satisfy her fully, and she wanted more. But who knows? Alvin might rent a whole room for the entire mating season. Brittany smiled and licked her lips at the thought. Oh, yes. The entire mating season.

Sitting on the porch steps, she watched her family, four daughters and their father playing in the front lawn. Just look at all their joys, their happiness. It made her proud of herself. Proud and happy of what her life's become. She's Alvin's mate, and mother of eight children, and soon to be mother of more and more. Hearing Alvin and their daughter's laugh clenched pride and joy inside her. What she have, her family, her mate, her life made her feel like she's living on one side of heaven.

And it all started with Alvin.

She reminded herself to repay him. During mating season, the pleasure will be all his.

A small spring breeze blew against her face, her fur, her hair. She loved the fresh spring air. The way it made her feel desire, lust, and hunger for Alvin. She closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling, the soft wind blowing against her face. She gave a small, contented sigh. The wind blue under her pink skirt, and the coolness aroused her.

She watched as Alvin walked toward her, laughing and panting, the kids trailing behind. As he went closer, Brittany noticed Aileen was passionately embracing her father's tail as if it were a pillow. She nuzzled her face against it, and Alvin laughed.

"Aileen, are you ever going to let go?" Alvin's smile sparked desire in Brittany's stomach. She took her fingers and played with her lips, thinking about herself lying down on the bed, looking at Alvin's eyes as he stared upon her with hunger and desire.

"But daddy, it's so sawft and fwuffy," Aileen said. Oh, she's so cute when she speaks.

April, Alyssa, Alice, and Aileen were five years old now. Aileen still wasn't perfect in speaking, but who would make such a big deal? She was only a kid, and she sounds so cute and innocent.

Aileen still hugged her father's tail, eyes closed as she nuzzled against it. Her eyelids opened, revealing her bright and innocent hazel-brown eyes. She looked at her mother, then smiled brightly.

"Mommy!" Aileen yelled out, alerting the others.

"Mommy!"

All at once, the girls charged at Brittany, knocking her to the floor, laughing. When Brittany opened her eyes, recovering from the shock, Alice's blue eyes met hers. She was on her chest, smiling widely. Brittany was surrounded by her daughters. She felt Alice's tongue swiping against her cheek.

Brittany giggled. "Haha, Alice, stop! That tickles." She got up and cupped her daughter's face, then kissed her on the forehead. Brittany carried Alice off her chest and got up. April, Alyssa, and Aileen surrounded her.

Brittany reached behind April's ear and scratched. They loved that. April closed her eyes and sighed in content. When she opened, the hazel-brown eyes she inherited from Alvin shone brighter than ever.

"Did you girls have fun?" Brittany asked.

Alyssa giggled. "Of course we have fun, mommy. It's daddy. He's funny." Her smile disappeared, turning into a pout. "But it's not fair. You don't always join us."

She's so cute when she pouts, Brittany thought. She tilted her daughter's chin up with her index finger. "Aw, I'm sorry, Alyssa. If you'd like, I'd play with you next time."

Alyssa's hazel-brown eyes lightened up, bringing a smile on her face. "Really, mommy?"

Brittany picked her up and hugged her. She's five years old, but she's still pretty small. "Of course. For you."

Alyssa extended her arms and hugged her. "Wow, thanks, mommy!" Using her legs, she kicked Brittany's chest to get off her grip. But it didn't hurt, of course. That's what they usually do. Alyssa landed gracefully and fluidly on the ground. Wow, she could be a great gymnast.

Behind the girls, Brittany spotted Alvin walking towards them. Under the sun and the sweat-dampened fur, he looked stunning, and the smell of his sweat was stimulating. Brittany patted on Alyssa's head before walking up to him. Hmm, he smelled good. Brittany wrapped her arms around him, feeling the fur on her cheek brush against his sweaty ones. His neck smelled of sweat, and she had to fight the urge to lick it. Her mouth was already watering. And not just that mouth.

"How's my favorite daddy?" Brittany whispered softly to his ear, intending to seduce him.

His ears perked up. She smiled, loving the effect she had on him. "Are you seducing me, mommy?" Alvin said. Brittany felt his paw slither from her back to her behind.

Oh, he's fighting back? Two can play it that. She moved closer to him, letting their groins touch. He was soft, not erect yet, but not for long. "Why would I do that, Alvin?" I pout innocently, blowing my breath into his nose. He loved that.

One of his paw left her backside, going up to her front, under her skirt. To her... _Oh, my. _Brittany gasped. Alvin discreetly rubbed his two fingers against her. She was getting wet. _Okay, I lost._ She grinned seductively, licking her lips in front of him. He was getting hard, but not fully yet. His fur was enough to cover it. "As much as I want to mate with you right here, right now, there are kids who are oblivious to what were doing. I suggest we take this upstairs," Brittany said.

Alvin removed stopped rubbing and removed his fingers. _Thank God! I was getting wet, _Brittany thought. Alvin presented his two fingers. They were moist, and he licked them in front of her. _Oh, God. __So hot. _

"Okay," Alvin said. He leaned closer. As soon as Brittany was about to kiss him, he pulled back. "You're right. We should take this later."

_Oh? What a tease._

Brittany watched as Alvin let go of her and approach the kids, who were oblivious to what they were doing a few seconds ago. They were talking about something Brittany couldn't make out, but she could see they were happy. Alvin surprised them by carrying April into his arms. She squealed in shock and delight.

Surprised by their father's presence, Alice, Alyssa, and Aileen all jumped into their father's arms. Alvin fell to the ground, the five of them laughing. Brittany wanted to join them, but was contented at watching. She loved their laugh, how they mixed together, creating a perfect family music.

Ally, Alienelle, AJ, and Bryon would join them too, sometimes, when they're not too busy with their boyfriends and girlfriends. They balance relationships and family, and Brittany and Alvin were thankful for that.

From the door, she could see the cathole opening then closing. Serene emerged, looking at the father-daughters sight in front of her.

"Hi, Uncle Alvin," She greeted.

Alvin was too busy tickling his daughters to death. He gave a wave.

Serene carried on and approached Brittany. "Hello, Serene. Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Um, no." She shook her head. As they were close, Brittany could smell her scent, her pheromones. She was releasing them already? Alvin seemed oblivious to it. "Actually, I need to talk to you."

Brittany paid attention. "I'm listening."

Serene seemed nervous. She was absently playing with her fingers, looking away. "I... uh..." She chuckled nervously, shyly. "I don't know if I should say this..."

"No, it's okay. What is it?"

Serene breathed, then held her breath. "I'm ready... to let AJ take me. And... and I hope you approve."

Brittany smiled. Serene was ready already? It wasn't even mating season yet. She couldn't control herself? Maybe, that wasn't surprising. AJ looked exactly like Alvin, and who could resist those two? Brittany approved this. More than approve. "Are you ready for a life long commitment?" Brittany asked seriously.

Serene nodded shyly. "He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him."

Brittany smiled again. "Then I support you. But you do know the first time is going to hurt, right?"

Serene hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. But I'm ready. I need really him."

Brittany reached out and gave a friendly pat on her shoulder. She tensed, suddenly. Oh, the sensitivity. Right. "It's alright with me, Serene. I'm sure your Uncle Alvin will be proud of both of you."

She seemed to tense up even more, as if she's feeling more nervousness inside than she looks. Brittany titled her head in question, but Serene spoke before she could ask. "I... I have... one more question."

"Okay." Brittany listened.

Serene gulped. Brittany could feel her tension, as if she's embarrassed about what she's about to say next. Her blush was pretty clear under her brunette fur. "I... know this won't sound like me, but." She gulped again. "Do you have any suggestion... to, you know,... make our first time more special."

Brittany knew where she was going with this. She grinned. She knew just what she needed.

**. . . . . . .**

**I**'m taking my midnight shower, and everyone in the household is asleep. But what's strange to me is Ally isn't here with me. She never misses our midnight bath. When she didn't come, I told myself that she is asleep her room, and now that I was in the bathroom anyways, I was in a mood for a warm in our 'bathtub' which was actually the sink.

I step out of the bathtub and dry my fur. I like the feeling of it after I take a bath. It's silky, and very tempting to touch. I take my glasses off and wipe them. Since I am blind without it, I can't bear taking it off for one second. Even when taking a bath. When I put them on, I shake off the remaining water that the towel missed. I put on my pajamas, no pants of course. None of us boys wear pants. Which I find, sometimes, a problem, especially when Ally gets too close to me.

I just can't help myself around her. Her auburn fur and those shiny honey-brown eyes. They twinkle, they glisten so brightly that I want to kiss them. They're the most precious jewels I've ever seen. And her body. She was perfectly in shape, and luckily her fur was enough to cover her 'areas'. The density of her fur made her so soft and cuddly, like a big pillow. I just love it when she snuggles up to me.

Coming back to reality, I walk to the door, and I was surprised to find it slightly open. Did someone come in? Or did I just forgot to close it? In the air, my nose suddenly catches something. It smells, gassy, erotic, hot. It smells so good. I find myself sniffing more, and as I do, my heart pounds.

Is this a drug?

I suddenly felt something uncomfortable in my groin. I look at it, in shock, finding myself fully erect and aroused. Is it the smell? I don't know. As I turn to exit the door, I am startled by someone pushing me to the wall. I felt something soft, moist, and warm pressing against my lip. It tastes like... Ally?

I open my eyes. I see an auburn fur pinning me to the wall, her body fully pressed against mine. Her groin moving erotically against my erection. Was this Ally? Her tongue wrestles violently against mine. She deepens the kiss and moans.

When she pulls out, I am aware of the saliva that dripped between our tongues. I look at Ally in the eyes, flustered, surprised, shocked, mesmerized. She leans and licks my cheek, my face, my nose. I am surprised and aroused when she moans. She looks at me, panting for breath from our kiss.

"Oh, Stanley. Take me," She says. She nuzzles violently against my neck.

This is strange. This isn't the sweet and innocent Ally I know. And what does she mean when she told me to take her? I hope she didn't mean... "Ally, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I need you, Stanley, Please. I'm in heat. I don't want to fall into other males. Make me all yours, please. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." She sounds desperate, in need, lustful.

She's in heat? Oh, right. I suddenly remember that it's spring. But it's not even mating season yet. Is she beginning to feel it? Should I mate with her? Oh, my God, that's the question. Should I mate with her? But she's never mated before. I don't want to hurt her. She holds my paw and licks my shoulder.

"Mate with me," She pleads.

I squeeze her paw, and I look deeply into her eyes. "Ally,... I'm... I don't know. Are you sure?" I asked.

She nods. "I've never been so sure my whole life. I'm ready."

I am aware of my growing erection pressing against her groin. Still holding my paw, she guides it down, under her nightgown. I feel my heart pound, and I heat up. I gasp. For the first time in my life, I have touched the most precious part of her body. It was wet. Her vulva was very welcoming, lips parted in arousal.

"Listen," Ally starts again. "I'm sorry if I creep you out." She looks away from my eyes. I can see her blush. "You know I'm not always like this."

Isn't always like this? She is never like this. The Ally I know is beautiful and innocent. Maybe a bit seductive at times, but not like this. It's not even mating season yet. What's wrong with her? "What's making you like this?" I ask.

"I... I'm in heat, Stanley. My mom told me it'll only get worse, and if I don't take me soon, I'll be asking for anyone. I don't want that. I only want you." She moves close to me. I take my paw away from her sex, so I feel it press against my growing erection. Oh, God, the scent. I can still smell it. I want her. I need her. I've never felt this way before. Her nose touches mine, and I smell her breath. I slip my paws around her back and hug her close.

"Will you mate with me, Stanley? Please?" She asks.

I gulp. I'm not sure if I can do this, but I'm not sure if I can control myself either. I love her. But now, it's not just love. It's lust and hunger. The sight of her is making my mouth water. I lick her neck. She tasted good, so warm. I want more.

I find my paw touching her wet entry again, rubbing, feeling, savoring. I feel her paw hold the base of my erection, and I gasp. I feel so warm, so aroused. I have never felt this way before.

"Make me yours, Stanley," She whispers.

I switch position, and I push her against the wall. I lick her neck again. I can't control myself. She tastes so good. I look up and gaze dreamily into her brown eyes. I want to love her, to adore her, to worship her. I want to mate with her, to make her mine.

"I love you, Ally. I always will," I whisper to her.

She doesn't answer. With her paw, she guides the tip of my erection into her entrance, then holds me tight, bracing herself. She's so wet. "I'm ready."

I push into her and I gasp. This feels so good. The pleasure is so much. I bite my lip and absorb the sensation.

"Aaah!" I feel Ally's claws digging into my back, and she screams.

I open my eyes in shock, realizing what I have done. Oh, no. I hurt her. I need to pull out, but I can't. It feels so good. I stop moving and freeze inside her. She opens her eyes and calms down. I have deflowered her, I have taken her virginity. That makes her mine. She's all mine now.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I lean in and kiss the tear from her cheek. "Are you okay?" I ask with concern. I feel hurt that I've hurt her.

Her eyes are clenched tight, and I know the pain is still there. Reluctantly, she nods. Her tongue is stuck out, hanging freely from her mouth as she pants. Slowly, I push more length inside her. She moans, but I can still feel the smallest hint of pain in her voice, mixing with the pleasure.

"Oh, Stan." She leans her head back against the wall. I can see she's trying to absorb it. Does she feel good?

I lean close to her and lick hanging tongue before kissing her passionately and sloppily. She moans in the kiss as I move faster. I feel something strange emanate from inside me, something warm. I pant and move harder, trying to let the feeling out. Trying to find the release.

Then again, she buries her claws into my back, and she screams. But this time, it was pure pleasure. It wasn't from pain. "Oh, Stanley... Stanley..." Then she stops and calms down, panting hard.

I push in and out of her in a steady rhythm, and there it is again. She buries her claws into me and screams my name in pleasure. She does this again and again as I continue.

I feel myself building up. That's it, I'm about to release. I move faster, faster, feeling the fluid build up. Then finally, I moan, finding my release. I explode inside her in pure bliss. I freeze, absorbing the pleasure, trying to think about what just happened.

Did we just do that? Did we just mate? She hugs me tightly. "Oh, Stanley." She is panting harder than before.

I look into her eyes. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. And they're mine. She's mine. All mine. She's my mate. "A-...Ally. I... I can't believe it."

Ally kept on panting. I feel her paw caressing my back, feeling my fur in her palms. I nuzzle against her cheek and lick her neck. I've never tasted anything so good, so exotic and erotic all my life.

"I loved it," She said, panting. "I never knew it would feel,... heavenly."

"I know," I say. "You're my heaven."

I feel her grip tighten around me, hugging me close. "And you, mine. All mine. Don't you forget that."

"I won't. I'm yours."

As I hug her close, I feel Ally's legs shaking, nearly falling to the ground. I catch her before she falls. She looks tired and exhausted, but still beautiful, and... is she glowing? I look at her closely, and realize, she is. Her fur seems as if it's reflecting the light from the ceiling, and she looks lighter than before. As I look at her, I only picture in my mind, a beautiful angel sprouting her wings, flying among the clouds.

Ally looks like a goddess. No- Change that. She IS a goddess. My goddess.

Her brown eyes looks at me.

"Tired?" I ask.

"I feel sore," She answers.

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I'll take you to your room."

Almost immediately, she takes my paw and protests. "No, no, please don't leave me. I want to sleep with you."

"My room then?"

She nods.

I hold her as I stand up. I kiss her one last time, a slow, passionate, and sloppy kiss before I lead her to the door. I turn out the lights and close the door behind me, then I lead her to my room. I sweep Ally off her feet and carry her.

"Ow, Stanley! Put me down!" She tells me in surprise.

"Shh, quiet. You'll wake them up," I said, referring to my siblings.

I didn't bother turning on the lights. I slowly tiptoed across the room, Ally in my arms, to my bed. Slowly, I set Ally down and pulled the sheets to her chest. Looking across the room, I notice my siblings were still asleep. I went around the bed and buried myself under the sheets next to her. I kiss her on the forehead, and she lays her head on my chest. I always love it when she does that. I sniff her hair.

"Good night, Stanley." Her voice warmed me.

"Good night, Ally."

She nuzzled against my chest, and almost instantly, I can feel her soft, rhythmic breathing and her light snores. She sleeps fast. I look at the darkened ceiling, basking in the happiness this night brought to me. I'm not alone anymore. Ally is my mate now. She will walk with me through any courses of living. And I'm only fourteen years old. I caress Ally's back, thinking about how lucky I am to have her trust me, love me. Or in general, how lucky I am to have her.

She moans at my touch. I love that sound. Her voice soothes me. I love her more than I've loved anything.

I yawn, finally feeling drowsy. I shifted my head as I try to fall asleep, and with her in my arms, it wasn't hard. As my eyelids close, I realize that the bed beside mine, Serene's bed, was empty.

But I couldn't care less. Ally's my mate, and from now on, I'm devoted to her. My whole life is hers now.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm on vacation, and there's no internet connection here. I had to use something slow. Not so great out here in Boracay Island. It's like the Hawaii of the Philippines, minus the volcanoes.**

**And just the usual. Report errors, and review. And cheers to the new reviewer and readers of the Rated M part of the category.**


	3. The Queen Of Seduction's Apprentice

**RedNovaDragon88 = I had an idea of letting the chipmunks hate their parents because they did something messed up during their childhood. But when I read Through Our Eyes, I saw that Hillsy already had that idea first.**

**Chipmunkfan1001 = I'll get there.**

* * *

**J**eanette woke up to a bright, early morning, a bright glowing fur, and a male sleeping beauty next to her. They were lying naked next to each other, and Jeanette couldn't think of anything else better to wake up to. They mated last night, but that wasn't new. Ever since she started feeling the effects of her heat, she started mating with Simon whenever she could, breaking their 3-times-a-day schedule. Schedule, you ask? Yes. They weren't Alvin and Brittany, who mated almost every time, any place, and in every way. But she and Simon didn't know how they did it, mating every time, and still have a minute for their family.

Honestly, she and Simon wanted to be like them, but they couldn't do it. They always tire out after their session that's composed of plenty of rounds. Even Theodore and Eleanor had the same issue.

But now, it was almost mating season. Her body craved for more mating as possible, more of Simon, and she felt like she could go for years on without tiring. Last night, what they had was unbelievable. Mating had never felt so good. Pleasure piled up after pleasure, reaching higher and higher until she felt like she could explode.

And she knew it would only get better each passing day. And with the spring breeze unusually as warm as summer, and the scent of the hot season's air strong, she knew that heat was going to strike everyone extremely harder than normal.

Jeanette was excited already. And the last day of mating season would be a big blast. She just hoped she wouldn't get pregnant until then. Pregnant chipmunks don't get in heat, and she'd miss everything.

It was still early in the morning and her body craved for Simon again. This was unbelievable. Last years mating season couldn't compare to this. She looked at Simon's face, his glasses off. But glasses, or no glasses, he looked like a god.

Her fingers reached down under the blankets, between her own thighs, under her fur, and touched the welcoming folds of her labia. She was already wet. She moaned freely, hoping that Simon would hear it in his dreams. Her fingers brushed against her clitoris, and she felt a spike of pleasure emanating from her groin, then to her stomach. She stopped and took her paw away before she could release. She didn't want to pleasure herself. It felt wrong. All her pleasure belongs to Simon, and him alone.

But her body craved for more, to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Simon, and every part of her throbbed for him.

Jeanette scooted closed to him, laying her cheek on his chest, his heartbeat slow and rhythm. He smelled so good. So arousing. So natural. So... Simon. She wrapped her arm around him, running her paw along the sides of her stomach, feeling the fur, doing it almost protectively. She nuzzled his chest and held him tight. This chipmunk was hers, and she'll never, ever let him go.

She moved her face closer to his, and licked his cheek with her moist tongue. She purred in content. Simon smelled as good as he tasted. She licked his mouth, his chin, then down to his neck, damping his fur. She sucked the skin under his fur, moaning in satisfaction and delight. She loved his taste, she could just bite him. But she didn't, of course.

Simon stirred in his sleep, and Jeanette stiffened. She looked at him, his shiny blue beryl eyes naked without his glasses. He looked handsome. Beautiful, even. His gaze met hers, and Simon smiled weakly and drowsily. "Morning, Jean," he greeted.

"Morning, Simon," She greeted back, her smile and voice seductive. Jeanette's paw travel down the blankets and squeezed his thigh. "Do you mind if I... take care of you?"

"This early?" Simon asked.

"Why not? It's almost mating season. Come on, admit it. You want me." She smiled and went on. "You want me so bad, you can just flip over, lie on top of me, and take me against my will. Admit it."

Simon tilted his head and frowned in amusement. "Wow. Jeanette, that sounded so..."

"Bold?" She couldn't help herself when it's mating season.

"Yeah. So not like you. Are you in heat already?"

She kissed his cheek and smile. "With you, Simon, I'm always in heat. But now, it's just stronger. I feel like I could mate with you all year."

"But what about Sylvia, Sarah, and Olivia. We still need to tutor them. Sylvia still has problems with math."

Jeanette wasn't surprised with their children's intelligence. The three new girls were eager to learn, just like their siblings before them, and they were only five years old. "We can let Shannon tutor them. JJ and Jasmine are good teachers, and John's a math wizard." JJ was Jeanette Jr.'s nickname.

"The girls are probably in heat too, just like you. And John's probably going to be busy fighting Simone over Carol. She's the only single girl left."

"Well, they could have a Spring Break. Just mate with me, Simon. Just one round, please?" She begged like an innocent child with a pouted face.

Simon looked at her for a long moment, just observing her. Jeanette maintained a seductive look, resisting the urge to lick him all over at the same time. Finally, Simon smiled. "Okay. But I don't think I can promise you just one round."

Jeanette smiled in victory. She flipped over so she was on top of him, straddling his groin. She purred at him. "Then let's have more." From her groin, she could smell something strong and arousing. Her pheromones were released, and she could feel Simon's shaft enlarge and harden, the tip pressing against her wet and welcoming entry.

"I love you." Jeanette purred into her mate's ear. She licked the corner of his mouth.

Simon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Slowly and carefully, Jeanette sheathed his full length inside her, sticking her tongue out as she moaned his name. She loved the way Simon bit his lower lip, trying to absorb the pleasure she's giving him. She moved up, and Simon groaned in pleasure, breathing into her ear.

She moved again. "Oh...," It was only one, simple move, and she already felt the taste of the pleasure. She moved again, and again, keeping a slow rhythm. Their groans and moans of pleasure filled the air. Jeanette nuzzled again his neck. "Oh, Simon. I want you," She moaned. "Oh, I'll never let you go."

She moved in a faster pace, closing her eyes and trying to let the pleasure climb. Jeanette breathed into Simon's fur, licking every part of his body she could reach - his neck, cheek, face. She moved faster, and the pleasure built up higher and higher. She gripped Simon's shoulders and dug her claws under his fur. The pleasure built up so high, she couldn't take it. Her teeth found Simon's neck, and she bit his skin as hard as she could, screaming loudly in pure love and pleasure. She bit harder as the release came in a huge wave, larger than the ones they had last night.

Simon grunted in pain at her bite, and she felt him release inside her. Stopping and basking in the afterglow, panting and moaning wildly, she calmed and released Simon from her grip and teeth. Suddenly feeling shameful and embarrassed, she looked at him with worry. "Oh, Simon. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

Simon groaned and touched his neck, running her fingers along the bite marks. Jeanette sighed in relief, knowing that it wasn't bleeding. "It's alright. I think it intensified it for me," Simon said.

Jeanette smiled. "Sorry. It just felt so... wonderful, intense that I had to bite something."

He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "You can bite me anytime, Jean."

They smiled at each other and gave one more round of hugs and kisses. Jeanette couldn't help but think how lucky she was to deserve him. She used to be just a nerd in the corner of the lockers, but now she's a mother of fourteen children, all thanks to the one who accepted her as his one and only lover and mate. She's the luckiest chipmunk in the world.

She laid her head on his chest, just as a knock on the door came. Jeanette blushed madly, knowing the door wasn't lock, and someone could've barged in while they mated.

"Come in," Simon said, and the door swung slowly, as if being pushed by someone small.

J'Nell came into the room, and stopped as he saw them. "Oh..., uh... sorry. Was I interrupting?" He said.

Jeanette got off Simon and smiled at their son. "No, not at all. What is it?"

J'Nell absent-mindedly played with his fingers, and Jeanette could sense his nervousness. He cleared his throat. "Um... Mom, Dad. I'm leaving."

Almost immediately, Simon sighed and ran his paws through his hair. J'Nell and Simon Jr. have been asking them about living in the woods, but she and Simon couldn't possibly let them go. They're precious to them.

"J'Nell, we've talk about this. A hundred times. Why do you want to live in the woods?" Simon asked.

"I just don't feel free here, dad. Junior feels the same way."

"We can't let you two go, J'Nell. We can't let anyone go. You know that. Do you know what it's like out there?" Jeanette told her son, pouring her heart in just a few words.

"This isn't Australia, mom. There's nothing dangerous out there that Simon Jr. and I can't handle. Please, mom."

Simon sighed again. "J'Nell, please. I know you're happier where you want to be, but at least give us some time to think about it. We're not ready to let you go. In fact, I don't think we'll ever be."

"But dad-"

"At least give us some time to think about it. Please," Simon interrupted.

After a moment, J'Nell paused before finally sighing. "Okay, dad. Thanks." He turned and headed towards the door, but stopped before he opened it. "Oh, Stan and Ally slept together last night."

Simon and Jeanette smiled. "Knowing Ally's parents' traits passed on to her, we saw it coming."

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany laid her head down on Alvin's chest, as they lied down on the bed. Well, AJ's bed, actually, in the kids' room. Serene asked for something special for her and AJ's first time, and Brittany agreed with Alvin's permission, starting with their privacy. Not that there was any problem with sleeping in their son's bed, except that they can't mate. But the good thing was, they got to spend more time with Bryon, Alienelle, and the four girls.

It was still morning, and everyone was awake. Bryon was in the shower, while Alienelle and the rest stayed. The bed was big enough to fit Brittany, Alvin, plus April and Aileen playing with their father's tail. Brittany now understood why they kept doing that. Alvin's tail was long, furry, fluffy, and the second most cuddliest part of his body. And also, it's hard to let go of him.

On the next bed, Alienelle sat down, Alyssa next to her, and Alice on her lap, playing with her hair in a sisterly manner.

"Oh, Alice, you're just so cute!" Alienelle squealed at her sister. Brittany got off Alvin's chest and looked at her. Alice was in her paws, rubbing her nose against hers.

"You're beautiful too, Nelle," Alice replied innocently with a smile.

Alienelle touched her index finger against Alice's nose. "Aw, thanks." She turned to Brittany. "Mom, you have got to make more babies. They just overload in cuteness."

Brittany smiled at her. Oh, she is so going to have more and more kids, alright. More and more without stopping. Just not during mating season. "We felt the same way about you when you were born Nelle. You, AJ, Bryon, and Ally."

"But you've just got to make more. They're cuter than my stuff toys when I was a kid." She played with Alice's hair. "And can you believe their furs? They're soft, and they grow so fast. They're so cuddly." She reached over and scratched behind Alyssa's ear. She sighed in content.

Brittany was glad Alienelle's contented with her new sisters. "What about you and TJ? You two can have a baby as soon as you're mated." As soon as she said those words, she felt a light slap on her waist.

"Britt, don't give her an idea," Alvin said in a whisper.

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked back at her daughter. Alienelle seemed uncomfortable with the subject.

"Uh... I don't know, mom. I feel like I want him, but then I feel like I shouldn't. It's confusing. I've never felt like this before. I'm in heat now, right?"

Brittany nodded affirmatively. "You're lucky you have TJ. I mean, I feel sorry for Serene and Stanley's sisters. Heat is going to strike everyone hard this year. And Carol." Eleanor's daughter was still single, and she was caught in John and Simone's sights. Carol was going to have a hard time choosing, since those two were equally fine boys.

"I hope she chooses one pretty soon. They're both handsome too," Alienelle said.

Brittany frowned at her, speaking in all seriousness. "Hey, Nelle, no. Don't even think about looking at other boys. You have TJ. If you're going to be his mate, he must be the only one in your mind. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed, and call you an infidel."

"What? Mom..."

Brittany giggled. "Just kidding, Nelle. I'll never see any negativity in you. You're my daughter. But really, infidelity disappoints me, and your dad." She turned to her mate. "Right, Alvin?"

Alvin sounded distracted. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Look, just curious. Why are AJ and Serene in our room for the whole morning and afternoon?"

"Serene wanted their first time to be special. Now, they can have all day."

**. . . . . . .**

**"Y**eah, that's the spot." Serene grinned in satisfaction at AJ's words, knowing that she was giving him pleasure. It was a start as his soon-to-be mate. "Ow... uh, that's nice. Serene, you're really good at this."

She bent down and kissed AJ's neck, smiling at him. "Thank you, Alvin."

Serene was giving Alvin a soft, and slow massage, trying to discreetly risen up his arousal for her 'surprise'. Actually, this was one of Aunt Brittany's advice. Serene never knew she'd be a mating expert. AJ's mother told her everything about mating. The various positions, how to satisfy a male, where to touch, and where to... ugh... lick. As proper as she was, there were some advice Serene wouldn't follow. They were just too new for her, and they sounded so... improper. She just wasn't ready for them.

But of course, she knew now how to pleasure AJ in various ways. And of course, Aunt Brittany said to always - and always - foreplay properly. And also, she told her to act innocent and seductive at the same time. Well, she had no problem with innocence. But seductive? Serene didn't have a seductive bone in her body, she admitted it. And her figure wasn't exactly like Aunt Brittany's. She wasn't hot like Ally and Alienelle, and she wasn't sweet like Elisha and Carol. All Serene had was pure silence, insecurity, and awkwardness. Boring, right? She didn't even know if she was massaging AJ the right way.

AJ was sitting at the foot of the bed, and she knelt behind him on the bed, gripping a few points in his elbow, trying to loosen up his muscles. He moaned every time.

That was good, right?

Also, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin were kind enough to let them use their room. When she asked why, Aunt Brittany said that she had to pleasure AJ as much as she could. That they had to use all of their energy, and mate from morning to afternoon. Serene tilted her head at that? Was Aunt Brittany serious? Was that even possible?

She didn't know. Aunt Brittany was the expert. And to confirm that, the sheets on their bed smelled of mating and the slightest hint of pheromone. Wow, she and uncle Alvin must mate a lot. Even Serene's parents' bed didn't smell like this.

AJ moaned again, interrupting her thoughts. "Wow, Serene. I never knew you were good at this."

Aunt Brittany taught her how to do this. But she also said to always say something seductive in reply. But what? "Well someone's got to take care of these," She said, patting on her biceps.

That wasn't a bad reply, was it? And now that she said that, it was time to move on to the next step. As much as she wanted to touch him like this, feel the muscles in his body tighten and loosen, she had to move on if she was going to do this.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, she inched her face closer to him and sucked on his neck. He tasted good.

She could feel AJ tensing up. "Uh... Serene?"

"Mmm." Was her only response.

"Serene," It was more of a scold.

She lifted her face up. "Shh, it's fine. Go with it." She felt weird saying it. It wasn't like her, but she didn't care.

From his biceps, her paws slithered under his arms and caressed his chest, and continued sucking on his neck. This wasn't the first time she gave him a hickey. They gave each other hickeys all the time. From her groin, she felt a strong and hot sensation emanate, and her pheromones followed.

AJ sniffed. "Serene, what's that smell? It smells so...good." He asked.

She lifted her face up again and whispered into his ear. "It's fine. Sniff it."

And he did so as she resumed sucking his neck, then down to his collarbone. From there, she could see his erection. She nearly gasp. It looked so big and... - she shuddered at the thought - delicious. Oh, my God, it was still growing.

Then she remembered Aunt Brittany's words on how to pleasure AJ. And it was one of the things she wouldn't do, because it didn't seem proper. But then, looking at his rigid erection, the distended veins pumping blood, she thought of doing it just for once.

One paw from his chest, she traveled it down to his stomach. When it reached near his groin, she felt AJ stiffen up again, as if he was unsure of her intentions. Whether he was deciding to allow it or not.

Serene sucked his collarbone harder, nervous and excited. She touched the base of his erection with her fingertips, then finally encircled it with her paw. Wow, it was so hard, and long. Was she ready for this? Was she ready for him?

As one of the smart ones, she knew how to stimulate ejaculation of the male reproductive organ, by stroking the rigid length. But also, Aunt Brittany said something that can pleasure him even more. But it's also one of the improper things she wouldn't do. But then again, all she had in her mind was him, how much she wanted to pleasure him. All she had to do was think that all of this was for AJ and their future mateship.

Serene nervously breathed, unsure if she should do this. With her arms, she laid AJ down on the bed. He said nothing and just looked at her. She could tell he was nervous, too. Her paw still on his erection, she positioned herself between his legs, stuck out her tongue, and licked the base of his length. She sniffed, then licked again, this time at the tip. AJ groaned.

"Serene," He whispered.

She gulped. "Alvin... I..."

"It's okay," He said.

Serene lifted herself up, and moved up to his stomach, licking and damping his fur. She ran her tongue up his hard chest, feeling the muscles in his body. She nuzzled against him, then looked at his face. "I'm ready," She said.

"I love you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that." She kissed him on the cheek, and lowered herself down to his groin. She felt the tip of his erection pressing against her wet, welcoming slit. "I love you, too. Mate with me," She whispered, breathing into his face.

At the very second, she had thoughts running in her head. Should she do this? Should she stop now? Does she want this? All questions were answered positively, and she was never so sure in her entire life. She wanted to give herself up to him. To belong to him. To make him own her.

Taking his rigid erection into her paws, she guided the tip into her, gulping nervously as she did so. There was no turning back. Holding her breath, she eased herself down and sheathed him inside her, breaking her barrier. AJ has taken her virginity. Her purity. He's taken her.

"Ah!" She hissed and gritted her teeth. It was so painful. She clenched her knuckles into his shoulder, her claws digging into his skin. He groaned, but she didn't care. And neither did he. "Alvin," She moaned in pain.

He gritted his teeth. "Oh, Serene. So... tight."

Under all the pain, there was a small ray of pleasure that buried everything else. All she could think of was what's happening between them. The feeling of his length inside her. His hips bucking against hers as she moved up and down his long erection.

She stuck out her tongue and panted, feeling warm and sweaty. She leaned down and embraced him, not breaking the rhythm. It felt so good. Finally, the pain was gone, and her gasps of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure.

AJ kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. Is it alright now?"

Serene nodded slowly, then opened her eyes. Suddenly, AJ grabbed her hips and flipped over so he was on top of her, taking her by surprise. When she looked at him, he had a grin formed in his lips.

"I'm sorry. But I'm the male. I should be on top." Serene couldn't argue with that. "I'm taking over."

Then slowly, she felt his entire length sheathing inside her, until their groins met. Then AJ pulled out again, then pushed back in, doing the same thing over and over again. He gripped her waist, his paws so big they almost encircled her body. He was much bigger and taller than when they were kids. But she grew only taller and thinner, but AJ loved her anyways.

She felt her glasses steaming with sweat, but she didn't wipe them. The sensation was too much, she didn't want to move. All she wanted was to feel him as he went faster, harder, deeper.

"Oh, Alvin. K-Keep going," She moaned.

AJ dropped down and kissed smashed his lips against hers, doing so without breaking their rhythm. She wrapped her arms around him.

Moments after, the rhythm increased in speed, and she felt a strange, foreign sensation emanate from her groin. She was getting close. Aunt Brittany said it would feel so, so good. She braced herself and hugged him tighter.

She suddenly felt the urge to pee. But she didn't want to stop. AJ felt so good on top of her. The sensation built up again, rising, climbing, sending strange pulses into her body. Then finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around him, dug her claws under his back, and screamed as loud as she could, finding her release. She felt liquid gushing from her sex, wetting everything below her, including AJ.

AJ's paws tightened around her too, and his pants and groans escalated. Ramming into her one more time, he grunted and released inside her. Serene felt his fluids inside her before he collapsed on top of her.

Serene gasped and panted, trying to find her breath. Aunt Brittany was right. The pleasure, the release, it was so satisfying. Were she AJ's mate now?

AJ got off and looked at her, panting heavily and smiling. He looked so handsome. "Wow,..." He said, breathing hard. "Serene... you... The water that came out of you... you..."

She blushed at his words. Serene knew what it was. She was one of the many females, humans included, who are capable squirting fluids from their genitalia during release.

AJ sighed, and as they faced the ceiling not saying a word to each other, the whole room suddenly turned quiet. Serene took noted at the time. It was still morning, and she lost her virginity a few minutes after 11 o' clock. It was Monday, two days before mating season of 2013. She smiled happily and dreamily. She'll never forget this time. The date, the hour, the minute, the second, she'll never forget it. Never in her life.

She was finally mated with the one she loved the most.

Interrupting her from her thoughts, AJ cleared his throat. "So,... was this your idea of a massage?"

Serene blushed. The massage was part of her foreplay. She nodded.

"Maybe you could,... um... give me another one?"

Serene looked at him, not knowing if she was smiling like an idiot or not. She was his mate now, and after having her first taste of heaven, how could she possibly say no to his request? "I'd be glad to," She said.

AJ chuckled. "Mom and dad are gonna have a problem with their bed tonight."

At that, Serene couldn't help but giggled.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update (and errors if there are). Let me explain what happened.**

**In Serene's part, I made something intense and... well... kinky. But then, I realized it was too dirty and BDSM-y, and Serene wasn't that type of girl, so I changed and edited one-thousand words. And this summer, I'm in the worst writer's block I've ever encoutntered (I'm too lazy to re-spell that), and it took me one day to write a thousand word, when it usually takes me two days to write four-thousand words.**

**So,... :D.**

**Happy Summer. Oh, and those guys in Minnesota. I heard your April is kinda... snowy. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy that. We don't have snow in the Philippines, and it's hot as heck here. I'd be glad to roll in a few dust of ice or two.**

**_Galileo_  
**

**_Galileo  
_**

**_Galileo Figaro _**

**_Magnifico!_**


	4. First Day Of The Season

**xxx FennekinFireFox xxx = Whoa... too much info there, mate.**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Then again, your name always makes me feel good. Thank you. Only Dave, Beatrice, possibly Claire, and the rest of the chipmunks are going to appear in this story.**

**Guest (sooo she peed inside him?) = Uh... No. It's called squirting. Only 40% of women are capable of that. During post-release (Or orgasm), they will feel the urge to pee. But it's not really urine. It's just water. And I made Serene do that because I was bored. So... because of that, Serene is now a squirter for the rest of the story.**

**MunkyRob = Hey, you too.**

**Guest (what is writer block) = The inability of an author to produce a work, due to lack of inspiration. Google is your best friend, mate.**

**Guest (HURRY UP AND UPDATE! I CANT WAIT) = You forgot to say please. (Lol, JK)**

* * *

**C**arol knew those two were behind her. Come on, who doesn't? Those two have been following her ever since she turned twelve, and not once have they stopped. She could say it was getting a bit annoying, but then she liked the attention too.

She was just finishing the last of the dishes. And she knew it more than anyone else, they were in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table, watching her every move. That always crept her out as a girl. Especially because John and Simone were the mischievous ones in the family, other than AJ. She always felt like in a matter of time, at least one of them was going to pull a prank on her. But in those two chipmunk years they'd been after her, they'd always been so kind and gentlemen-ish.

She threw away the last of the dishes, wiped her paws and turned around to face them both. They were caught gazing at her, and they immediately looked away. These boys were too obvious for her. Anyways, she greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Simone. Hey, _Janice._" And of course, John still haven't cut his hair, making him look more like his twin sister.

Simone waved back, while John frowned. "Uh... no. Carol, it's John." He said.

Carol shrugged playfully. "I know. I just like to pretend that there's one less boy that's after me." She smiled, only because frowning and acting sourly wasn't in her nature. "Seriously, guys, aren't you ever going to give up? You two haven't left me alone ever since I turned twelve."

As Simone shyly and uncharacteristically played with his fingers, Carol knew he was blushing madly under his brunette fur. She took note of the color. Maybe brunette wasn't a bad color. Both boys were pretty cute, but of course, they were going to have to do better than what they do.

Carol giggled. These two weren't going to speak. She always knew them as the mischievous ones in Uncle Simon's side, and it wasn't like them to be shy, unlike Simon Jr. and J'Nell. "No need to act speechless around me guys. You know who I am, right? I don't judge people."

She smiled at them as she hopped down from the kitchen island. Landing on the floor, she gave them one last wave of goodbye. "I'll see you guys later." She turned and walked. But as she was moving away, she heard John call her name. She looked back. "What?"

Even from afar, Carol could sense his nervousness. No offense to them, but that was pathetic, even for her. Even Alienelle and Elisha would agree. John shook his head. "No- nothing. Never mind."

Carol resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she did so as she turned away from them. As she exited the kitchen, Dave was passing by. She smiled sweetly and greeted him. "Good afternoon, Dave." He didn't want to be called grampa, so Carol took note of that.

He stopped and smiled at her. "Oh, hi, Carol. Are the dishes done?" He asked.

She counted with her fingers. "Chipmunk sized, and human sized. All done, Dave," She smiled.

"Good job. Thank you." Holding his newspaper, Dave walked into the kitchen, and Carol heard him greet the two boys.

Everyone had their turns in chores around the house, and she and Elisha always had to do the kitchen, as suggested by the rest of the family. She didn't know why, but maybe because everyone in daddy's family loved food, and they're all plump in size. Carol took note of that again. She herself was plump and chubby, but that never bothered her in any way. The only question is, why would John and Simone like her if she were like this? Do they like her for her? Or did they only like her because it was nearly mating season?

To be honest, she had her own urges, and as a teenager, she satisfied them herself. What? She wasn't allowed to touch herself because she was so sweet and innocent? Of course she was. Even Alienelle and Ally, and Elisha touch themselves. But unlike the two from Aunt Brittany's side, She and her sister only do it when they needed to, not when they wanted to. And they were still virgins.

A few moments later, she arrived in her parents' room. That's where she, Elisha, and TJ wanted to hang out whenever they're free. And the thought of her and her sister painting their father's claws four years ago still made her laugh. Daddy was so funny, and she'll never get enough of spending time with him. Even as a teenager, all she wanted was to be with him. And yes, she was a daddy's girl, just like Elisha.

And that was why John and Simone weren't her type. If she were to find a male, he had to be as sweet, funny, and caring as her father. Someone who'd treat her like a princess, even as a teenager. Someone who'd make her giggle so hard, she wouldn't feel her stomach. Someone who was exactly like daddy at heart.

**. . . . . . .**

**(Two days later)**

**M**ating season has finally come! Finally! Brittany couldn't help it anymore when it came to Alvin, and she was right all along. The heat struck hard. Very, very hard. Hard enough that her whole body shivered and trembled every time she saw, or even thought of him. She couldn't believe it. She was shaking all over, and as she stood before her mate, a drop of her wetness dripped from her sex, into the floor. This was crazy!

It was already noon, and she and Alvin still haven't come out of the room. They mated again, and again, and again, and the pleasure it brought was beyond everything she ever had before, and they only escalated every time she reached her climax. Pleasure piled up after pleasure, reaching higher and higher, Brittany thought her brain would explode.

They were standing. Her back was against the wall, one leg raised to welcome Alvin's erection deep inside her. They've tried different positions already. Ever since they woke up, Alvin mated with her everywhere. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, even under the bed. They've done it so many times already, she lost count. And they haven't even taken a break. They mated for hours and hours straight without stopping. This was heaven. Their paradise of pleasure.

With her lips on his, they kissed madly, and their faces were moist with each other's fluids. She moaned and scream his name so hard, she could feel her throat itch. Alvin was going so fast, so hard, so... rough, and it was almost as if she climax at every push he made.

Alvin had full control of everything. After one more climax, he pulled her from the wall and made her get on all fours, and he mated with her from behind.

"Oh, God. It's so good!" Brittany moaned, feeling another release. "Alvin, please don't stop! Don't stop!"

From behind her, Brittany could feel his breath on her ear. "I'll never stop. I'm promise, you won't be able to move by the end of the season," He said as he went faster, the rhythm escalating.

"Oh,... yes!" She felt another climax, trying to bury her claws into the ground.

After another climax, Alvin grabbed hold of her stomach, and pulled her up, banging her back against the wall once more. She could feel her sex dripping as she climaxed again and again, feeling her stomach starting to hurt. After one last release, she screamed as loud as she ever had, and feeling her legs starting to feel like jelly, she collapsed into Alvin's shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach, coming inside her one last time. After that, he stopped.

No, no, no, she didn't want to stop. She wanted this to last forever. She looked at him weakly into the eyes. As she tried to speak, she couldn't feel her throat. "A...Alvin. D-...Don't stop. Please."

Alvin pushed her back to the wall, smiling at her sweetly. He inched his face closer to her. With his paw, he set the bangs on her hair aside and kissed her. When they pulled out, it was she who was breathless. "You are so beautiful," He said softly.

Brittany was too weak to respond. As much as she hated to admit it, she's reached her limit.

"As much as I want to mate with you all month, worship you, and maybe get you pregnant, you're tired. I don't think you can go anymore."

Brittany wanted to argue with him. She wanted more and more of the pleasure that only he could give. But also, he was right. She couldn't go anymore. Even lifting up her arms to hug him was hard enough. "Thanks to you. You're a rough brute." At least she still had the energy to tease.

"And you're a sexy devil. My beautiful queen of seduction."

She nuzzled his face. "I'm never going to let you go. Can I rest so we can start this again?"

He kissed her forehead. "Sure. Don't hurry. I don't want you sick."

Another seductive grin formed in her lips. "It'll only take a minute."

**. . . . . . .**

**H**e was on top of her again, having their second round for the afternoon. Jeanette couldn't believe the heat this year. It was unbelievable. This was the sixth time they mated for the day. But of course, she knew they couldn't break Alvin and Brittany's record. When breakfast and lunch were called, those two chose to stay in their rooms, and everybody knew they were blowing each other's minds.

Simon was inside her, his lengthy erection stretching her walls as they always did. He moved inside her, and every inch he covered sent waves of pleasure spiking into her mind, making her feel lost and satisfied. This was where she belonged.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close as she came again and again. The pleasure was unbelievable. She was lost with him. Lost in heaven. Lost in him.

But just as she was about to release again, the door suddenly gave a loud squeak, startling them both. Jeanette squealed, and Simon got off her, both of them in panic. She felt his length pulling out of her, and she moaned in disappointment, feeling the pleasure die down. D

Darn it! Who could that be?

Looking down, Serene stood at the door, seeming shock as she stared at them. Jeanette suddenly blushed. "Oh, mom, dad, I'm so sorry. I should have knocked."

Even from afar, Jeanette could sense her daughter's discomfort. She pulled up her blankets to cover more of her body, then smiled at her in a seemingly awkward manner. "No. It's okay. But I do agree that you should knock."

Serene smiled, then frowned. "I'm really sorry, mom."

"You must be shocked now, huh?" She shifted and let go of the blanket, so it falls neatly down her stomach. She sat up, naked. "Anyway, can we help you?" She did her best to sound motherly. It was hard because of the strange feeling in her stomach that came after she (almost) climaxed.

When Serene cleared her throat, Jeanette sensed the nervousness that replaced the shock. Slowly, Serene took off her jacket, leaving her light purple shirt. Jeanette could see her blushing. She placed the jacket aside. "Um... mom." She looked up and smiled. "See anything different?" Serene gestured to her body.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"Look closer," Serene instructed.

And Jeanette did so. Slightly adjusting her glasses and looking carefully at her daughter's body, she tried to observe any changes Serene was trying to point out. A few moments later, she didn't get it. But then, suddenly, looking down at her stomach, it finally hit her.

Serene's belly was slightly plump under her shirt, but the rest of her body remained normal. Gasping, Jeanette placed her paws over her mouth. Slowly, she got off the bed and approached her daughter, not taking her eyes off her stomach.

"Serene...," She whispered. "Serene, you're pregnant?"

Serene played with her fingers, Jeanette could hear her gulp. Her heart was beating fast. Was her daughter with child? With children? AJ? "Um...," Was all Serene could seem to say. The rest was spoken by a nod.

Jeanette couldn't believe it. She grabbed her daughter's paws and squealed in delight and joy. "Oh, my God! Serene, you're pregnant!" She started to feel the tears of pride in her eyes. She wrapped her in her arms. Her daughter was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. "Oh, Serene, I'm so proud of you!" She let her go and looked at her in the eyes. "It's AJ's, right?"

Serene nodded.

Jeanette couldn't remove the smile on her face that made her look like an idiot. But her daughter was pregnant! How could she not be happy! She was more than just proud of her. She placed her paws on his shoulders, almost urgently. "Tell me how you two did it. Was he good to you?" She asked, and she knew that question was out of line, but she didn't care.

She could see her daughter's blush under her brunette fur. But Serene smiled. "She was so gentle, mom. Aunt Brittany let us use her room for a whole day, and we did it without stopping. It was unbelievable!"

Jeanette tilted her head, amused. A whole day straight? As in eight hours straight? She and Simon could barely last three hours without taking a break. "A whole day, as in eight hours?" Jeanette asked.

"Twelve."

Jeanette gasped. "Twelve? Are you serious? You two lasted that long?" How can her daughter do something that neither she nor her mate can do? Perhaps she should get Serene to teach her how.

Serene shook her head. "No. AJ was the one who wasn't exhausted. I wanted more, but I was just too tired." Slowly, Serene shifted from one leg to the next, making her discomfort clear. "I'm sorry, mom, I really don't want to talk about this."

Jeanette nodded. Her daughter was right. It wasn't time to dwell on this. She had to bask in her pride. Her daughter was pregnant. "Okay." She smiled. "Have you told him yet?"

"I was going to, but then I passed by your room, and I figured you had to know first, since you're my parents. And I know I'm not really spending a lot time with you anymore since I got with Alvin. I'm sorry."

Jeanette gave a light peck on her daughter's forehead. "Don't worry about it. We had to let you go sooner or later, no matter how hard it felt. But where you're happy, Serene, that's where we want you to be."

Serene stopped playing with her fingers and looked up. She smiled, her ears perked up.

Jeanette observed and admired Serene's smile for another moment. Then her gaze caught her daughter's belly. It wasn't clear, but Jeanette knew babies were definitely inside her daughter. Then again, she couldn't stop smiling. "How do you feel?" She finally asked.

"Normal. No longer in heat. Is that right?" Serene seemed confused.

Jeanette wrapped her daughter around in an embrace, nuzzling her cheek. "Of course it's right, dear. You were in pain, and AJ saved you. You should thank him."

Serene hugged her back. "I owe him everything, mom." When she let go, her eyes glistened. "We're going to have perfect children. I promise. For you, dad, and Alvin."

Jeanette almost couldn't contain the pride. She took her daughter in her arms. "Oh, Serene, thank you.''

"It's the least I can do, mom. You and dad are the best parents a child could ever ask for."

Jeanette's gaze caught her eyes again. Simon's blue beryl eyes on her daughter's face. She smiled again. "You have your father's eyes, Serene. They're beautiful. Pass that trait on to at least one of your offspring. That's the least you can do."

Serene smiled again as a response.

"And that reminds me. Why don't you go speak to your father about this. I'm sure he'd be proud of you too."

"I was listening, Jeanette." From behind her, Jeanette heard Simon's voice, reminding her of the hours and minutes of desires, lust, and pleasure they had earlier. Jeanette looked back at Simon, who was looking at their daughter, smiling. "I'm proud of you too, Serene. Very much. But honestly, I'm only twenty-five, but I feel old.''

Serene walked up to her father, hopping up on the bed, and kissing him on the forehead. Jeanette listened to their conversation.

"Oh, it's alright dad. You can be fifty years old, but this is as old as a chipmunk's body can get. You'll still look young. And you know I'll still love you, right?" Serene spoke, and Jeanette could feel the affection she had for her father.

Simon reached for her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll still love you. And I'll love your children equally, too."

"What about AJ?"

Simon frowned. "Yeah. Him, too."

Serene frowned. "Daddy." It was the first time Jeanette ever heard Serene scold.

"Alright, alright. For you, I'll like him, too."

Serene still frowned.

"Okay, I'll treat him like a son."

Serene hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, daddy."

As Jeanette watched, words couldn't express how proud she was at Serene..., and at herself. Every one of their daughters were perfect, and it was all thanks to Simon. She thought back on the past, dwelling on how lucky she was too have him, and how her life had turned to heaven shortly after she'd met him.

* * *

**I know it took so long, but I had to update before I lose this work. Remember that island I've been to in my first vacation? Yeah, I'm in here again, and the internet connection still sucks. I mean... just two bars connection? You gotta be kidding be. The last time I saved more than a thousand word, I got a "Webpage loading problem" and I had to start all over again, so sorry.**

**I was supposed to add another Carol/John/Simone fluff, but then... (refer to the reason above).**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of details. That's been my problem lately. Bear with me. I'll get over it soon.**


	5. Author's Note (For the last time)

**Dear "I'm back,"**

**_Anthropomorphism -_ attribution of human characteristics to anything other than a human being. **

** Get the fuck out.**


	6. Alvin Junior and Serene

**Sorry about the previous 'update.' Flamers hold no place here.**

* * *

**I**t was just an everyday routine for Carol to do most of the chores, especially Elisha and TJ's. Ever since those two have found their match, they've stuck less to household responsibilities and more to their partners. She'd just finished all her chores at morning, and for the afternoon, she scrubbed hers and her siblings' room, which was TJ task. After that, she dusted a few spaces in the house, which was on Elisha's list.

It was nearly five in the afternoon when she finished, and after making Dave a cup of coffee, she was exhausted. It was pretty much her everyday life - Chores, more chores, two boys chasing him, one boy tries to make his move, a few more chores, then the other boy makes his move.

But of course, her life wasn't boring. She had daddy to make her day. To make her laugh, to be held like a baby, to be treated as if she were mommy herself. She loved him very much, and sometimes, she even dreamed of daddy being her boyfriend. Freaky, huh? It was just a dream, of course, and she'd never have that kind of relationship with her father. But unless it's legal,... then...

But seriously, she needed a male like daddy in her life. Not two black sheep who wouldn't leave her alone. She needed someone so funny, so charming, so handsome. Someone that cares to listen to her speak. Someone who'd bother to understand her words, no matter how much of a chatterbox she could be.

But of course, you can't always have everything. There was less to no chance a male like daddy was going to show up in her life. Everybody's unique. Nobody's a perfect copy of somebody. Carol could spend the rest of her life as a daddy's girl. No mate, no children, but she'd still be happy. Daddy was the source of her happiness.

She was exhausted by the time Dave grabbed his coffee. After saying her goodbye, she retired into daddy's room. If you're asking why mommy and daddy aren't mating when it's mating season, mommy's pregnant, and she's probably going to miss the whole mating season.

And about mating season, it was insane. The heat was so much, sometimes she would tremble just to go to the bathroom and 'take care' of herself. But right now, she managed to hold herself. Heat wasn't so hard during the afternoons, when the temperature goes down.

There were also news. First about Ally losing her virginity to Stanley, then next, Serene giving herself up to AJ. Jermaine told Elisha, a few hours ago, that Serene was pregnant, and Elisha told everyone except AJ. And once Ally got that news, she said that she and Stanley were going to try for a baby.

It's strange how everything passed by so quickly. It was only the first day of mating season.

As she walked, heading toward mommy and daddy's room, she was surprised to see John standing in the living room with roses in his paws.

Oh, great. Another move, she thought. She was in heat, and it definitely wasn't the time for this. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him anyways.

"Hey, _Janice._" John still hasn't cut his hair, making him look like his twin sister.

John frowned. "Uh... it's John."

She smiled heartily. "I know. I just-"

"You just want to pretend that there's one less boy that's after you. I know." He played run his fingers along the petals of the bouquet. Finally, he looked up and smiled at her.

That smile. She didn't know if it was the heat, but as soon as she saw his grin, she nearly wanted to moan... erotically. "John." She sighed. "Now's really not the time for this. It's mating season, and I'm really desperate to..." She didn't want to say the next word.

"Carol, it's fine. I won't make a pass on you, I promise. You can trust me." He presented the bouquet of flowers. "And if you're tired of two boys chasing you, just choose me, and Simone will be out of the picture."

Carol arched her brows. John would talk that way about his brother? Absentmindedly, she took the flowers from his palms and brought them close to her nose. They smelled good. Freshly grown with effort and green thumb. "You grew these yourself?" Carol asked.

John nodded. "I take care of Dave's garden sometimes. I just love flowers. I took the smallest ones from the flowerbed. They might still be just a few buds, but if you take care of them, they'll grow into beautiful roses. Almost as beautiful as you."

Carol blushed. John wasn't always this... charming. Maybe she was wrong about him. She smiled and sniffed the roses again, then stopped. The smell of the baby roses was arousing her.

She swallowed, trying to get her urges off her mind. She tried not to look at his eyes. "Thank you, John. That's very sweet of you."

John smiled, too. After a few moments pause, he moved closer to her. Carol knew he was going for a kiss on the cheek, and this made her uncomfortable. She frowned and held up her paw. "Don't even think about it."

John froze, and Carol heard his gulp. He was nervous, she felt it. "Oh. Sorry."

This was getting awkward, Carol thought. She shook off her thoughts and started to walk away. Before she left his sight, she smiled. "Get a haircut..., _Janice,_" She joked.

As she walked away, she didn't need to look back to know that John was looking at her, watching her every step. Her eyes found the flowers, and wondered what she could possibly do with them. It'd take hours to find a chipmunk-sized flower vase that nobody was using. But then her thoughts found mommy and daddy. A smile crept on her face as she approached their door.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**heodore was lying on the bed, lying on his stomach. He never knew just lying down and being lazy was so much fun. And it's all thanks to Teddy, their new son, five years old, who wouldn't stop biting his ear. He kept pulling it with his teeth like a lion. But it didn't hurt, of course. To Theodore, it was fun. Just hearing his son's laughter brought a new light to the day.

In his childhood, Theodore imagined himself as a father once or twice. But he never thought he'd be this loved by his children. He never knew the kids would be so attached to him that the new batch of children, Taylor, Tracy, and Teddy, would cry without his presence. Even Carol, instead of warding off her annoying suitors, spends most of her free time with him. Elisha and TJ, too, spend time with him and Eleanor when they're not too busy with their new partners.

Yes, he was happy with his life, and he never imagined this. But what brought the dark into the light of the day was Eleanor. She was angry. Not mad, angry. Angry at him for making her miss mating season. Eleanor's pregnant for three days now. She was all happy and cheerful, overjoyed even, when she found out she was carrying another batch of children. But then, this morning, she just... kept frowning at him.

"You could have gotten me pregnant any time, Theodore. But why mating season?" She had said. Needless to say, she had been waiting for this season all year.

For hours, they haven't spoken to each other. Eleanor wasn't mad. Just angry, like an errant child wanting a new toy.

Facing the door, he saw the doorknob click and twist before opening. Carol hopped out and closed the door behind her. Theodore could feel Teddy's excitement behind him, as well as Tracy and Taylor's.

Teddy let go of his ear and hopped off the bed, toward her older sister, with Tracy and Taylor behind him.

"Carol!" They all said.

Teddy was first to jump up to her sister's chest, and luckily, Carol was able to catch him. Tracy and Taylor were looking up at her, their height only reaching her waist.

Theodore noticed the bouquet of flowers she held on one paw, while the other held Teddy close to her chest.

Carol smiled. "Hey, Ted!" She kissed her little brother's dark blonde fur on the forehead. Carol knelt down and dropped Teddy on the ground, before giving her little sisters a pat on the head. The two girls had Eleanor's fur.

"Hey, Trace. Did you had a nice draw?" Carol said, looking at the piece of paper Tracy held in her paws.

"Uh huh. Look at it." Tracy showed the paper.

From Theodore's point of view, he could see the amusement in Carol's face.

"Wow. This is nice. You're good." She leaned and pecked Tracy on the forehead, then looked at Taylor. "How about you, Taylor?

With nothing in her paws, Taylor placed them behind her awkwardly. Her back to his, Theodore could see her playing with her fingers. "I... uh... didn't draw anything. I don't really like to draw, Carly."

'Carly' was Carol's nickname, given by Taylor.

Carol placed a paw on her shoulder. "Oh? What do like, then?"

Hesitantly, Taylor shrugged. "Uh... I like... singing."

Theodore's ears perked up at the words. Wow, her daughter liked singing. Just like him and Eleanor. Who knew?

Carol patted on Taylor's head. "That's nice, Taylor. You have a nice voice, you know."

"Thanks, Carly. You have a nice voice too. And beautiful, like mommy."

She pecked her sister on the forehead. "You too, Taylor."

Watching them, Theodore felt proud of their children's bond with their older siblings, specifically Carol, since she was the only one who was always free, always spending time with them. He wondered if Eleanor felt the same. But of course, knowing her, the two of them always feel the same thing at the same time.

But Eleanor's being angry at him still gloom his day, and he continued to lie down on his stomach lazily, like a dog melting on the floor. He looked back at his mate, leaning at the head of the bedpost, looking at their children. She didn't even bother to glance at him.

Theodore sighed and melted into the mattress, looking back at the kids. When he did, Carol was already on the bed, and the younger siblings going back to what they did before. Teddy bit Theodore's ear again, pulling it with his teeth like a lion. Tracy went back to her drawing. Behind him, Theodore could feel Taylor leaning against his back.

With the kids still busy with him, Theodore didn't move when Carol approached him, holding a bouquet of flowers which Theodore eyed carefully. What was it for?

"Hi, daddy!" Knowing their mother's mood, Carol and Theodore knew not to bother her out of whatever she was thinking. Theodore really wanted to talk to her. Without hearing Eleanor's voice for a day was torture. He really wanted to talk to her, but didn't know how to put it.

With the Taylor and Teddy still busy playing with his body, Theodore only looked up and smiled. "Hey, Carly."

Carol giggled. "It's Carol, dad. I happen to like the name you and mommy gave me."

"Thank you." He smiled without moving his body. He eyed the bouquet of roses in her paws. "I bet you a hundred percent, Simone gave that to you."

Carol giggled again. She sat down beside his body and kissed him on the cheek. Theodore could never get enough of that. Eleanor's charms come even in the form of their daughters.

"Wrong, daddy. It's John," she answered. "But that was a nice guess. It's usually hearts and flowers with Simone. I don't know about John, though. But he was pretty sweet earlier."

For three chipmunk years, Theodore had been dwelling whether or not to be happy with his daughter's suitors. But Carol didn't complain, so there wasn't much he could do.

His eyes darted to the flowers again. "So, do you need a vase for that?" He asked.

Again, Carol gave her signature giggle. Slowly, she leaned in and whispered, taking a small glance at Eleanor, then back at him. "That's mommy's problem."

Theodore looked up, brows arched.

"She's still mad, isn't she?" Carol asked.

"Angry. But mad, no."

She transferred the bouquet to her other paw and held it closer to him. Still whispering, she said, "Just give it to her."

And that would solve the problem? Theodore doubted. There was only one mating season per year, and it's not like a few small roses were going to get her in heat.

Carol must've sensed his doubt. She said, "Trust me, daddy. I'm a girl."

And what did being a girl had to do with anything? Theodore wanted to say, but didn't. Without thinking, Theodore reached out and took the flowers. Carol smiled again. A smile that, like Eleanor, never ceased to warm him. He was lucky to have four girls who looked exactly like their mother.

Carol reached out and grabbed Teddy in her paws. Strangely, Theodore missed the feeling of having his son's teeth clenched against his ear. "Ted, baby, do you mind if mommy and I would borrow daddy for a while?" Carol said sweetly.

"Sure. Daddy's ears are so stretchy." Teddy giggled.

Carol grinned. She leaned close, bit and pulled her brother's ear.

"Ow!" Teddy squirmed in his sister's paws.

She nuzzled his nose. "That didn't hurt. You're a tough teddy bear."

Theodore glanced at Eleanor one more time. She was staring at space, not even paying attention to them. Then his eyes dropped to the flower again, then back to Eleanor. He gulped and took a move to stand up. Taylor got off him as he did.

Gulping nervously one last time, Theodore took small steps on the bed towards his mate. He gripped the flowers nervously, his heart pounding in symmetry to his discomfort. He breathed.

Here goes nothing.

Approaching his mate, he held out the flowers. Theodore nearly gasped when Eleanor no-place-for-a-smile look faced him. He smiled nervously and handed (Pawed) her the flowers.

"Uh... Ellie. These are for you," He said, smiling like an idiot. All of a sudden, why did this feel like a wedding proposal? Chipmunks didn't have to marry, but he felt that same discomfort and anxiety humans feel.

When Eleanor didn't say anything, Theodore's heart pumped. Though Eleanor never screamed and/or shouted before, he feared that she might now. But Eleanor just raised a brow, eyeing the flowers carefully, like a lion unsure of safety and hostility.

When she finally spoke, Theodore felt like passing out. "Flowers?" She said with no visible emotion at all. Theodore was unsure of it being a statement or a question.

Theodore's heart leaped to his throat. He gulped down. "Yes." It was all he could manage.

He eyed Eleanor's face. Time, suddenly, was slow. There was no sound at all, save for his breathing and heartbeat. Eleanor's face, slowly, carefully, almost taking an eternity, lifted, warmed. A smile slowly crept on her soft, pink lips.

She accepted the flowers, and Theodore wondered if he had fell asleep, and that was just a dream. A second ago, Eleanor wasn't happy. Then how could she lighten up so... quickly? So easily?

Seconds later, he was engulf in his mate's arms, followed by countless kisses on his face, especially the lips. "Oh, Teddy. Thank you." Joy was present in her voice.

Another mood swing?

"Oh, Theodore. I thought you were mad at me."

_W__hat?_

Eleanor gave more kisses and nuzzles. "Don't get mad at me, Theodore."

Theodore tilted his head, craning his neck. Did he just hear the words right? "Mad at you? Ellie, I thought _you_ were mad at me."

One more kiss on the forehead, then Eleanor pulled back, her expression sincere. "I was, Theodore. But I just can't stay mad at you."

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"I thought you were mad at me for getting mad at you." Eleanor smiled again and wrapped him in an embrace. He'd never miss her warmth for the world. "I'm sorry for getting mad, Theodore. It was just a mood swing, that's all."

Oh...

Eleanor let go and smiled at him. "But don't worry, Teddy. It won't happen again. I swear. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't mate, right?"

It was just a mood swing? All it took was a gift? A few roses? Wow, Carol's good. He reminded himself, he had his daughter to thank.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene played with his fingers, looking away from the charming face and the beguiling eyes of her new mate. She was nervous. So nervous she gulped at every second's whisper. She was sweaty all over.

In AJ's room, they were alone. Every now and then she could feel a strange feeling emanating from her stomach. A foreign, yet likable feeling with definitely confirmed her pregnancy. It confirmed that the morning sickness the day after they mated wasn't just a simple sickness. It was more than that. She was happy when she found out about the children growing inside her. AJ's children. The union of their gametes through love and passion.

She haven't told him yet. He was right in front of her, sitting on the bed. But she didn't know how to put it. It wasn't exactly a good news, nor was it bad. But AJ was still so young, Serene was unsure how he'd react after finding out he was a future father.

But AJ's next words surprised him.

"You're pregnant," He said.

She looked up and met his brown eyes, shining under the setting sun through the window. Surprised, she said, "H-How'd you know?"

AJ smiled, opposite to Serene's expectations. "Mom saw it coming. She and dad told me not to worry."

She continued to play with her fingers nervously. "Are you worried?" She asked, her voice timid.

AJ's smile quickly disappeared. "I am. About you. I mean, you've seen when my mom gave birth to April and the others, right? And you've seen aunt Jeanette giving birth, too, to your new sisters. Even Aunt Eleanor. You've seen how it hurt."

The pain of labor never crossed Serene's mind. But still contented with the feeling of their children growing inside her, she didn't really care. If mom, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Eleanor had endured the pain, then why couldn't she?

"I don't really want to think about it, Alvin. In fact, I don't even care. Aunt Brittany told me the pain would be worth it." Serene had talked to Aunt Brittany a lot of times, about different topics. But mostly, of course, seducing and pleasuring AJ. Serene was impressed by the vast knowledge Aunt Brittany had when it came to seduction, mating, pleasure, and pregnancy. It didn't take long for Serene to look up at her as a teacher.

"Hmm, you know, I've noticed you've been talking a lot with my mom," AJ said, his grin evil and mischievous.

"She's a great teacher," Serene said. Of course, she wasn't naive to not know where this was going. She smiled seductively, following the way Aunt Brittany did it. "You know, why don't we cut to the chase."

She scooted close to him and squeezed his thigh, close to where his organ lied.

He grinned. "Hmm, what happened to the old, sweet and innocent Serene?"

"She's still here." She found seduction in her own voice. Wow, she was good at this. She never knew. Serene moved closer to his voice and breathed into her mate's nose, squeezing his thighs gently. "But I thought I'd let the new Serene take over. The one who was made to seduce and pleasure her mate."

Serene had two egos, she realized. The sweet, quiet, and innocent, and the seductive and flirtatious.

She adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose and kissed her mate without warning. Their tongues met quickly, and Serene moaned audibly and erotically. AJ loved that. Passion took on a new height almost instantly. Serene's paw reached down and searched for the base of his manhood. He was already fully erect and hard.

Hungrily, she swallowed hard, gulping down everything, licking his insides like a dog. She quickly took off her jacket, not wasting another second. Getting off the bed, she straddled his lap and let go of the kiss. A drops of fluids flowed from the tip of their tongues.

Her tongue stuck out, she licked hard across his face.

Serene never knew she could be this seductive. She used to be a shy timid girl who frowned upon mating. But now, she was addicted to it. And her addiction had only little to do with the sexual pleasure.

She was addicted to the love. To the passion.

To AJ.

The way he held her. The way he was so gentle. The expression when he reached that highest peak of pleasure.

It was love and passion in their true form that made it so addicting.

Nothing mattered. Not the world. Not the people living in it. Just the two of them. She could be anything she wanted. Seductive, flirtatious, wild, outgoing. She didn't care if she wasn't like this out of bed. In the outside world, she was the quiet and timid one. But in bed, she was nothing but AJ's mate, made only for his passion, temptation, pleasure, and love. Made for him, and him alone.

He carried her and dropped her on his bed. And at that position, he quickly sheathed himself inside her. AJ's face hinted the pleasure he felt. Serene will never tire watching him. He moved in and out of her, sweat and moans elements of their passionate mating. Their bodies pressed together, in sync, in perfect rhythm.

She moaned, gasped, pleasure spiking every part of her, her body under his full control. Following after, a high and satisfying climax that made her scream to the top of her lungs. A high, never-ending pleasure like no other, making as clear as water, his love for her.

And right there and then, addiction was only an understatement to what she really felt about mating, about sexual pleasure, about him.

* * *

**I do (AGAIN!) apologize for my late update. And as before, I have my reasons (again!)  
First, our band had to enter another contest, so it was practice after practice after practice.  
Second, we lost badly and embarrassingly that I had to dwell on it for days.  
Three, When I finally found the time to write, I wrote nearly several hundreds of words, and when I saved it, I got this "No data received" error.  
And fourth, too much procrastination.**

**I do apologize, again, for any errors. I don't know why I'm speaking like this, so... formally. I guess it's because of a book I bought "Tempting" by Susan Johnson, that was set in the early 1900's.**

**Okay. That's it, guys.**

**Now, for something completely random: Does anyone else notice that Theodore looks Asian in the Squeakuel and Chipwrecked?**

_THUNDER BOLT AND LIGHTNING VERY VERY FRIGHTENING MEEEE!_


	7. Another Author's Note

**Dear "I'm Back,"**

**You're the first flamer who actually replied. Woo!**

**Seriously, dude. If you're trying to get me to leave Fanfiction, or leave my sequel unfinished, you're doing a lousy job.**

**Second, I'm not stressing anything. Dude, I'm not even trying. I know this sequel already sucked since "First Dates." But I don't want to leave it hanging.**

**Third, it's not my birthday, dumb ass.**

**SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!**


	8. The Unfortunate Turn

**I'm Back = Shut the fuck up, or get the fuck out. Whichever pleases you.**

**ScarlettaxSimon = Belated Happy Birthday, then, mate!**

* * *

**T**he moon was young, hanging and hidden under the clouds in the spring evening. The dark sky only brought more arousal and excitement to Alienelle as she tiptoed out of her siblings' room, carrying the blanket she and TJ have been using. This was only one of the nights when she sneaked out to meet her lover an hour after midnight.

Two hours ago was the day the news spread about Serene's pregnancy. Serene was asleep in their room, laid on AJ's chests, and the way they're position was so strange made Alienelle suspicious about what they were doing before they slept. Exactly why she wanted to keep her and TJ's mateship a secret. For the time being, of course. She had been sneaking out with TJ way before mating season even started, and it was only a matter of time before she gets pregnant. Not that she had a problem with it, of course. She would love having a part of the chipmunk she loved grow inside her.

Alienelle climbed down the stairs, and she wondered again, why she and Theodore Jr. kept doing this. Before she mated with him, she told herself she was only going to do it once, just to express how much love she had for him. But then, she kept coming back to him, kept asking, begging him to do it with her again. She was addicted to it like a drug. But she felt like it had little to do with the sexual pleasure she always felt. It was more of the feeling... The way he held her.

Not only did they sneak out at night to Dave's garden where everything went loose, but there were times when she couldn't hold her urges anymore, that they had to do it anywhere they could. They even did it in TJ's room, once. They were lucky that time. With the door unlocked, one delay could have had them caught. That mating session was quick and scary, but satisfying, nonetheless.

She reached the garden, surprised at the beauty of the night, and how beautiful her mate was under it. TJ's plumpness has neither reduce nor increase in the past five years. But never in their years of relationship did she compare about his weight. He was pretty cuddly, like the softest pillow she never had. But of course, she sees more in him than just a teddy bear to cuddle. To explain in a few words, he was the best thing that's ever happened to her. He may be the male in the mateship, but he hasn't one dominant bone in his body. He's still sweet, sensitive, and fragile. Yes, fragile. Even in his age, he still cries when emotionally hurt. That's one of the things she loved about him.

Theodore Jr. was standing right there, under the bushes in the garden wearing his green pajamas, playing with his fingers. Alienelle has been with him too long that green became her second favorite color. But of course, she'd never swap pink for anything, especially the clothes mom made her. Right now, she was in her silk nightgown, pink and smooth. TJ would definitely love it.

He smiled at her. God, she was getting wet already. She wanted to touch herself right there and then, in front of him. But she couldn't wait. She needed _him _inside her. And also, all her pleasure belongs to him.

TJ's smile vanished as quickly as it came, replaced by a nervous face. "Did they suspect anything?" He asked. Just like her, he also wanted to keep their mateship a secret, at least for a short time.

Alienelle shook her head. It didn't seem like mom was getting suspicious, right? Neither mom and dad had any clue.

The reason why they kept this mateship a secret because she and TJ weren't all comfortable with the awkward publicity. Like sometimes, when they come out of a room or bathroom, everyone would look at them with funny and suspicious faces that Alienelle learned to dislike as she aged.

TJ sighed in relief.

Alienelle dropped the blanket on the ground and smiled at him. "You know, I'm going to get pregnant if we keep doing this." She said with a dreamy smile on her face. She'd love to get pregnant. With TJ's children running around, Uncle Theodore and Aunt Eleanor would be delighted. Mom and dad would be proud too. "But I can't help it. I love you so much, I just have to."

"I don't know what to think of having children, though. I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet," Theodore said without a negative emotion at all. It made her smile.

"It's okay. Let's just keep doing this every night without thinking of what's going to happen."

"Tempting. But anything for you, Nelly," He said sweetly.

She smiled. "Thank you, Teddy." There were three Teddy's in the family now. TJ, Uncle Theodore, and his son Teddy.

She worked on setting the blanket flat on the soil under the bushes, their usual spot. She loved this spot very much. The smell of the soil in the cold of the night makes her wild, and there were time she'd get too wild that they'd roll off the blanket, getting soil stains on their fur. They'd rush to the bathroom when they're satisfied. And there, another round would take place.

Of course, in the bathroom, her sister Ally's pheromones would still remain fresh in certain walls, in the air, and even on the ground from her (obviously wild, violent, and careless) mating with Stanley.

Well, Ally wasn't the only one who wasn't a virgin anymore. And Alienelle lost her virginity first, way before her sister.

Seconds later, Nelle was on TJ's chest, looking up at the sky, at the dim lights of the moon and the stars. They do this pretty much everyday, and the romantic sensation never got old. She was naked already, and so was TJ. She just loved getting their naked bodies pressed together. It felt so right and natural. Like it was meant to be.

The evening spring breeze blew on their bare bodies, and Alienelle felt the heat of mating season again. Her body ached with want, and her sex dripped, damping the fur between her thighs. She look at TJ's face and licked her lips hungrily. He looked so... beautifully delicious under the night sky.

"Do you wanna start now?" Alienelle asked.

Theodore Jr. smiled. "Oh, can I be on top this time? Please?" he sounded like a child asking for ice cream. How cute.

She kissed her nose. "Of course. Anything you want."

"Thank you. Now, on your knees."

_Oh?_

Now he shows his dominant side. His sweet, commanding voice sounded hot.

Alienelle gladly obeyed, and got on all fours on the blanket. She lifted her tail up and revealed her wet and waiting entry. This was the natural mating position for woodland creatures and... wild chipmunks. She felt his paws on her hips as he slowly entered her warm sex. She was so slippery and wet that his length slid in so easily. He wasn't big, but he wasn't small either. Definitely not small, and definitely just her size.

Alienelle smiled seductively and moaned in pleasure. She looked back and licked her lips at him. His face was full of pleasure, and he looked like he was going to release any second. Despite being the submissive, she loved this control over him.

"Oh, Nelly. I love you so much," he said, his length sliding in and out of her.

Nelle moaned at every thrust. The feeling of his length stretching her, and his luscious scent that slid smoothly into her nostrils were so addicting. She gripped the blankets hard and stuck out her tongue. Despite the cold night, it was getting hot.

"Teddy...," She moaned. "Oh, Teddy, don't ever let me go." As she felt the tip of his length hit her sweet spot, she gasped and moaned louder. "Oh..., yes."

Minutes felt like hours, but neither of them took note of the time. Too indulged in the pure love made through pleasure, neither cared about anything. Though they do this almost every night, they didn't want this to end. They wanted it to last for hours, days, and even years.

Pleasure came after pleasure, piling up and getting stronger at each thrust. Nelle couldn't hold it anymore. She gripped the blanket hard, almost ripping them with her claws as TJ kept pounding, pushing and out faster. His moans were intoxicating.

After one last thrust, Nelle found her release, crying as loud as her throat could before she finally collapsed on the sheet. TJ followed after, falling beside her, panting hard.

Alienelle basked in the afterglow. In this state, she felt like a queen. All power and energy drained from her, but she felt... satisfied, loved. This was the addicting part of mating.

TJ held her close and pecked her forehead, smiling.

"We should do this more often," Alienelle said, smiling, drained but satisfied and contented.

TJ chuckled. "We do this every night."

"Well, more often than that." She snuggled up to him, taking in his scent and warmth. "I don't mind spending a whole day just doing this. Do you like it?" She asked.

"Mating? Dad and mom said it was designed to keep love alive. What's not to love about it?" He said.

She smiled and sighed into his fur. "I know. And if we want to keep doing this everyday, we might as well tell everyone about us." She felt TJ tense up. "Should we tell them tomorrow? Or wait until I get pregnant?"

TJ stayed quiet, not saying a word, and Alienelle knew he was thinking. After a moment, he finally said, "I don't know, Nelle. I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet."

She smiled. "It's okay. We'll deal with that when I get pregnant. So, tomorrow?"

TJ nodded. "We could. But you tell them. I'm not... good in telling secrets."

Alienelle giggled. TJ's awkwardness around people was cute. "Okay. But on one condition."

TJ looked at her attentively.

Alienelle gave a devilish smile and inched closer to her face. "Let's do it again. And I'll be on top this time."

**. . . . . . .  
**

**T**he next day, Simone was headed to the kitchen. To explain his courtship to Carol in a nutshell, he had a huge crush on her since he was just a kid. Carol was as attractive as an angel, and not to start with that sweet voice she always carried. Her voice was the sweetest he's ever heard. Well..., next to mom, of course. Before Carol, just as other male children, his first crush was his mother, and he always looked up to her as a hero, even up to now. His mother had always been beautiful, and she had that special glow in her fur that always attracted him like a butterfly. He envied dad for finding a girl as beautiful as mom.

But of course, he'd never end up with his mother. That would be wrong. So at the age of ten, the only one who sparked up the smallest ounce of testosterone in his body was Carol. She and mom had the similarities in voices. Though timid and quiet like his mother, Carol carried a special kind of sweetness in her voice that left a beautiful echo in his ears.

Not that he was comparing mom and Carol, no. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Choosing between two girls have never been easy for anyone. They both had their own unique perfection and imperfection. Flaws and beauty.

Carol had an imperfect shape. That was one of her flaws. But Simone lived with her long enough to like it. Plumpness represented her own true self.

Love's all about seeing perfection through imperfection. And to him, Carol would always be perfect.

Now, he was headed to the kitchen, where Carol always spent the rest of her afternoon. Through the kitchen window, Simone could see the sky slowly emitting a reddish-orange glow, signalling the end of the day. In the sink, he saw Carol finishing the last of the chipmunk sized dishes. Under the afternoon glow shining through the window, Carol's fur blonde fur glowed. In her signature green sweater, she looked stunning. Though she, aunt Eleanor, and the rest of the girls in her side of the family wore the same clothes, Carol was the one who really stood out when it came to attractiveness.

He took a deep breath before trying to approach her. Girls could be pretty moody during mating season due to their unwanted desperation. He steeled himself and hopped to the kitchen counter. Carol seemed in thought as she did her work. But Simone greeted anyway.

"Hi, Carol."

She jumped back and gasped. "Simone!" She yelled out. "You scared me!" Volumes of water fell from her paws.

That was the first mistake of the day. He smiled nervously. "Oh..., uh... sorry. Look, I know I'm not supposed to bother you-"

"You shouldn't." She wasn't smiling. It scared him. "It's mating season, and if I find out you're trying to make a pass on me, I swear..."

Pass on her? Simone was all charms and romance and all, but he wasn't that kind of person. He raised his paws in defense. He wasn't scared now. He was terrified. "No, I'm- I'm not. I swear."

For a moment, Carol gave her a stern glare, as if observing and examining his intentions. "What do you want?" She was obviously annoyed. "If you're trying to ask me out again, I'm going to say no."

Ouch. But of course, it would take more than a little odd-burn to blow him away. "Well... maybe I could-"

"Whatever it is, Simone, I'm going to say no. I'm not in a mood for this." She turned back to the dishes and scrubbed them with a sponge.

"I can see you're not happy," Simone said with plain emotion.

Carol didn't look at him. She sighed. "I'm busy. Don't bother me."

"Well, maybe I could-"

After a loud sigh of frustration, Carol violently threw the sponge in the suds-filled sink. She glared at him. Okay, now he was scared again. He excreted another loud sigh before looking at him again, in a much calmer manner. "If I smile, would you please... go. Away?"

Simone steeled himself and shook his head plainly. "Nope."

Her lips pressed into a grim line. "What if I push you off this counter?"

Simone chuckled. Now they were getting somewhere. "Nope. It would take a lot more. Even if you'd drown me into the bottom of that sink, I wouldn't care."

Finally, Carol gave a weak, devilish smile. "Persistent one, huh? You know, drowning you isn't a bad idea." Then suddenly, the smile vanished as quickly as it had come. "Seriously, just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life."

What he wanted? He wanted her, and only her. But he wasn't going to say that. He tapped his chin, thinking. "Hmm... well, you already threw away my offer to a romantic dinner. I guess there's not much to do around here. Mind if I help you out?" he said with a smile.

Carol's face went blank. "You know, I'm going to be blunt here. I spend most of my days, since I was twelve years old, trying to avoid you and your brother. And right now, especially when it's mating season, I want to spend as less time with either of you as possible. So, no."

Simone smiled. "The sun is setting to a cold night, my dear Carly. Heat is weak when there's no warm spring breeze."

Sighing frustratingly, she ran a paw through her hair. She pointed out a finger at him. "First of all, my dear Si, only my sister Taylor calls me Carly. Second, you're in no position to call me dear. And third, I'm still saying no."

He grinned. He was loving this argument. "First of all, no one calls me 'Si', as that's my brother and father's nickname. And second, I'm taking your constant negativity and harsh expressions as a yes."

She frowned. "Seriously, when it comes to speaking like that, you're worse than AJ."

"Well, my brother and I, plus AJ make a pretty good team. But back to the talk, do you mind telling me how many dishes you're working on this afternoon?"

She sighed again, almost groaning as she ran a paw through her hair one last time. "I can't get rid of you, can I?" She looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she hands (paws) him another sponge. "You do the plates, I do the glasses. Happy?"

"Are you?" Simone said.

Carol sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the other sponge floating in the sink, took a glass and deftly wiped it with the sponge.

Simone squeezed the sponge in his paws, letting the suds gush out, and grabbed a plate. He wiped the center of the plate first, then the rims, coating it with soap. It only happened to get slippery with the suds, and it slip out of his paw, back to the sink, creating a racket with the other dishes.

He frowned. He wasn't used to this. From beside him, he heard a held back giggle. Carol covering her mouth with her sleeve as a strained, held-back smile appeared. When she caught his gaze, she froze and looked away.

How cute.

Simone grinned evilly at her. "Are you giggling at me, Carly?"

"Just merely amused at your clumsiness, Si."

Oh, so they were calling each other names now?

He rolled his eyes and took the plate from the sink again. He did the same thing from wiping the plate and coating it with soap, but it kept falling off his paws. He wasn't used to handling slippery things, and dish washing wasn't exactly his favorite chore.

Exasperated, he wiped brushed the back of his paw against his chin. He looked at the plate again, washed it for the last time with a firm grip. This time, surprisingly, it didn't fall off. Once he finished with the plate, he placed back in the drawers. He was surprised it didn't break.

That's one plate done. Was he helping Carol now?

From his side, he heard another held back giggle. Was Carol laughing again? He turned his head toward her. "What?" Carol was looking away, shyly holding back her laughs. Once she looked at him again, she suddenly burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Simone asked.

"You...," She tried to say, but a laughing fit kept her. She held her stomach, and Simone thought she was going to fall off the counter. Once she finally got the littlest control, she looked at him, chuckling. "You... you got soap all over your face, Santa Claus."

"What? Where?" Simone tried to place his palm over to where she was pointing at, only to get the soap all over his glasses. He felt a stinging pain in his eyes, gritting his teeth as he let out a wild hiss. His eyes were closed, but he could hear Carol laughing hysterically. "Ah! Carol, that's not funny!"

But Carol only laughed harder. Simone imagined her rolling on the kitchen counter, clutching her stomach. But he had to admit, the strong, but quiet giggles were the cutest things he ever heard.

"Carol. Seriously, just give me a towel. I can't see, and it stings!" He tried putting his paw away from his eyes, but natural reflexes kept him.

Suddenly, he couldn't hear the laughter anymore. Only cute chuckles. He felt a soft, gentle paw on his shoulder, which was unmistakably Carol's. "Here. Let me help you."

His paw unintentionally and uncontrollably pressed against his eyelids, all Carol had to do was brush it away, before gently pulling of his eyeglasses. He felt a small, silky cloth wipe the corners of his eyelids, her touch soft and feather-like.

Once she was finished, she remove the cloth, but the paw on his shoulder stayed. "There. Better?"

Slowly and hesitantly, Simone opened his eyes. Only a little part of the soap remained close to his eyes, but it didn't bother him. Up close, Carol looked stunning, a small and weak smile on her face acting as the remnant of her laughter. She raised the cloth up again and wiped his cheeks, then his chin, then to his forehead. Her touch was gentle, and he could feel the softness of her paw through the thin fabric.

"Simone, you are the biggest goofball I've ever met. But if this is your plan of asking me out, I think it's working."

Wait, what did she say?

Simone was too busy trying to register the words into his mind, he couldn't respond.

But before he could speak again, Carol stepped back, but the smile never left her face. "Finish the rest of the dishes, will you? And try not to get blind." Then suddenly, a kiss on his cheek sent him into a spiral of shock and flabbergast, every single one of his limb couldn't move.

Eyes widened, he only watched as Carol hopped off the kitchen counter, giggling quietly.

And he just stood there. Not knowing what to say, or think. Just looked at her beautiful figure as she exited the kitchen.

What just happened?

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene has never heard of an ultrasound for pregnant chipmunks before. Most ultrasounds were used against chipmunks, not for them. It seems Beatrice was the only one smart enough to use it for their good. And now, they were finally going to see her children.

She almost squealed in delight.

She patted her stomach again. Something was definitely growing inside her. AJ's babies. Their babies.

Lying down on Beatrice's hospital bed, naked, her lower body covered by a blanket, she felt like she was giving birth already. She couldn't feel her face. Was she smiling like an idiot? She didn't care. She was too excited to care.

In a few weeks, she's going to have AJ's sons and daughters in her arms. It would be like carrying AJ as a baby. She nearly squealed again, the voice gathering in her throat.

A minute later, Beatrice came back with the equipment, which she plugged in to the computer a few distance away from the vet bed. She turned back and smiled. "Your mother asked me this question before. If you're wondering why I didn't put any gel, we can't risk amplifying the ultrasound. It could hurt your ears. Other than that, I haven't got anything else to say. You two ready?"

AJ was squatted beside Serene, squeezing her paw.

"More than ever." Serene smiled.

Once Beatrice positioned the transducer in her stomach, she fired up the computer.

Looking at the screen, Serene only saw white noise. Like the ones when the television doesn't have any signal. Beatrice moved her hand again, and Serene could see clearer. The image was a bit fuzzy, but Beatrice pointed a pencil at a certain spot.

Serene looked closer. The pencil was pointed at a dot. A small dot, not larger than the pencil eraser. A little blip inside her.

Beatrice moved the pencil again to another spot.

Another blip? No, there's more. Three..., four..., five... Five. Beatrice pointed at five little blips. Their babies. Their little blips.

Those were growing inside her? They looked so small. So delicate. Serene wanted to hold them in her paws, protect them, love them. They were their little blips. If only they were a lot more than dots. If only she could see their faces. Their bodies. But five small little blips were enough to warm her heart. She squeezed AJ's paw.

Five blips. Five babies. Oh, God.

"Looks like they're growing slow and steady. We should be able to find out their gender by now. But not to worry. That's a good thing. You may have a few extra days of pregnancy, though," Beatrice explained.

What did she mean by 'though'? Was having a few more pains and suffering just for sake of love a bad thing? Serene didn't care about the cramps, the pain, not even the morning sickness. In fact, she enjoyed them everyday. Each symptom of pregnancy reminded her of who she belonged to, and how much AJ loved her.

"Would you like a picture taken?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh, yes. Please."

"I'll have my secretary take it to Dave's car. Why don't you two let Ally and Stanley in? We shouldn't keep them waiting."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**hey've mated without stopping two days before mating season even started, and she still wasn't pregnant. Ally was beginning to get worried. Two days ago, they even spent one whole day mating when they could, but she still wasn't pregnant. What was wrong here? Was there something wrong with her?

She'd talked to mom about it, not as a mother and daughter, but as best friends. Mom was worried, too. And as an advice, she told her to come with Serene and AJ to the vet.

It's been hours since they've been called in, and Serene and AJ had already left in Dave's car. Grampa told Ally that he'd pick them up by five.

They were waiting for Beatrice to show up with their fertility tests, and since there were no other patients, Beatrice didn't have any delay. But what was taking so long? Ally was getting more and more worried as the seconds passed. What if something was wrong with her? What if she couldn't bear a child? Oh, no, what if she couldn't give Stanley a child? Oh, no... how would he react?

As the minutes passed, Ally laid her head on Stanley's shoulder as they waited. They were both worried, and the silence wasn't doing any good. They could only hear the air conditioner and the clock ticking in Beatrice's office.

They waited for a few more minutes... hours... an eternity, when Beatrice finally emerged from her lab, holding two papers that looked like they were printed out by a hospital printer, and the way the sheets were so soft made it seem so important.

When Ally saw Beatrice's lips pierced into a grim line, she knew something was wrong.

Beatrice sat in her desk, and looked at them. "Come here, you two." The way she sounded so serious only made her scared. With her voice, she sounded like a strict, no-nonsense lawyer.

Ally and Stanley hopped to her desk and met Beatrice's serious look. When no one spoke, Beatrice took the liberty.

"I know you two are worried. I gave you both a test, and Ally, luckily, is as fertile as her mother," she said.

Holding his paw, Ally suddenly felt Stanley's tension.

"Stanley," she looked at him. "I'm really sorry to say this, but..."

Beatrice didn't continue. Why? What's wrong with Stanley? Ally gripped his paw tightly, her heart jumping to her throat. Beatrice looked at both of them, her eyes in sincere apology and worry.

"Ally," She tensed up. "I'm so sorry. Stanley is a sterile. He can't give you a child."

* * *

**I know the last part was suddenly rushed, but my laptop's been a bit weak lately. The fans ain't workin', and it could get really heated up during the summer. And if gets heated up, it turns off. And I know the first part was roughly written. I'm too tired from the vacation that I didn't want to be a part of.**

**Lot's of gender errors, this chapter. Especially the second part. I rechecked them earlier before passing this chapter. Take note of the ones that slipped. :D**

**Recently watched My Little Pony, and number one - I can't get the corny theme song out of my head. And second, my mind is stuck in a southern American accent.**

**And lastly, thanks to ChipmunkFan No. 1 for giving me the idea for the CarolxSimone part. **

**So... who do you think are compatible? Carol and Simone, or Carol and John?**


	9. Don't Leave

**AlvinxBrittanyFanAllDay = HAPPY BURTDAY TO YOU TOO!**

**Chipmunksforlife = Hey. Love the new profile picture.**

**Alright, I think I'm going to try all First Person in this story. Just for fun. You know how it is.**

* * *

**"I** just don't know what to do, mom." I slump and slouch at my bed, trying to get rid of the worry and concern, all together with the fear. Every now and then, my heart would suddenly burst in all the weight the day has brought out. The unfortunate news. "Stanley won't even talk to me."

I don't blame Stanley for being not able to give a children. Though it sad and disappointing, there's nothing I can do.

Mom sits at the foot of my bed and she pats my knee. This is only one of the time we talk as best friends, not as mother and daughter. Don't get it wrong, I love my mother as my mother. But I'm just much more comfortable with talking about my feelings when it's this way.

I look at mom, and she stares at me with such a reassuring expression, that always tells me that everything is going to be alright. She smiles like there's nothing wrong. As I grew up, I learned to love it, but at the same time I was afraid of it. Maybe she's trying to hide the worse under that smile.

But no. She smiles at me like an angel saving a lost soul. She touches my arm and says, "Sit up." Her voice was similar to a queen addressing her subject. Only one of the reason why I love her as a friend and mother. Can't she be any more perfect?

I do as I am told, and sit down at the side of my bed. From the other side of the room, Alienelle and Bryon are sleeping soundly. AJ is probably in Serene's room, being congratulated by relatives for being future parents. The fact that Serene is going to be a mother, and AJ a father just leaves a very bitter taste of envy in my mouth.

As I sit, mom kneels down behind me on the bed. Mom places her paws on my shoulders, and her thumbs squeeze between my shoulder blades.

_Oh._

Wow, a massage. It feels... good. I feel the pleasure vibrating in my face as mom continues to massage my shoulders, her touch gentle and feather-like.

"Mom...," I sigh. She's good.

She moves closer to me so I can feel her breath on my cheeks. She kisses me and nuzzles my fur. "Shh. Just take it in, and listen." Her voice was soft and assuring. She never ceases to comfort me.

I close my eyes, and I immediately imagine myself floating around like a soft cloud.

Mom's voice soothes my ears. "You're my mate's daughter, Ally. And for that, you're somewhat my mate, too. I love you and your father so much, I'd do anything to make him, you, your siblings as happy as I can." She skillfully strokes my tail, and it relaxes at her touch. "Tell me, Ally. Are you happy with Stanley? Do you love him very much?"

I am too indulged with the pleasure to respond with my voice. All I can manage is a nod.

Her paw travels to my front side and caresses my chest and stomach. I feel my fur standing to their ends. This feels weird. Is my mother seducing me?

"Then if you love him so much, Ally, don't forget who you are to him," She tells me.

And what does that mean? I wanted to speak, but mom's massage feels so good. If she does this to dad everyday, then he's probably the luckiest chipmunk in the world.

"You're his mate. You're made to give him pleasure everywhere he turns. You have to be there everywhere he looks. You have to do everything you can to see even the tiniest of his smiles. If you have to risk your life for it, then go."

Risk my life? I respond, "How can I give him pleasure when he won't even talk to me. It's not my fault he can't give me a child. And it's not his fault either."

Mom wraps her paw around my neck and runs it gently along my fur. This feels really weird. I feel like getting kissed on the neck.

"So he won't talk to you, and you're letting that stop you?" Mom strokes my tail again, and her other paw returns to my shoulder. "Don't limit yourself to talking, Ally. As his mate, your body is the greatest weapon for his pleasure. Use it. Charm him, seduce him, do anything you can and can't to satisfy him."

"I tried that too, mom. But he's just so-" Before I could say the next word, mom yanks my tail. I yelp.

"Ah, Ally. No. If you want to say bad things about your mate, do it in front of him. Doing it behind his back is insulting, and to me, it's disappointing," she scolds.

Suddenly, I feel smaller. "I'm sorry," I say, my voice low. I sigh and I nearly collapse. "Mom, I just don't know what to do. I'm worried about him. About us, I mean."

"You should be more worried about him," She says as she lets go of my body and sits down beside me. Mom smiles at me and pats my knee. "Everything goes back to where it belongs, Ally. No one's an exception. No matter how much Stanley wants you away, keep coming back. And in his state right now, you shouldn't have left him. We both know that he needs to think. But don't let him do it alone. If he doesn't want to talk to you, and if he doesn't want you to seduce him, then don't. Just be there for him. Hold him, touch him, and don't speak a word."

She stands up and looks at me. "But charm and seduction work wonders when you do it right, Ally. Trust me."

"But mom, I don't want to mate with him now. Anytime, just not now. I want him to love me again. And right now, he's not even talking to me." I slump and fall to the mattress.

Mom only smiles. "Ally, there's more to charm and seduction than just mating."

Oh yes, of course. Charm and seduction, and mating, my mother's expertise. If only I know more about those. Mom can stimulate and arouse anyone with just one look in the eyes. Dad is so lucky to have her all to himself.

**. . . . . . .**

**I** stand and watch at a distance, watching aunt Brittany leave the room, then Ally, going separate ways. Aunt Brittany heads back to her room with Uncle Alvin, and Ally was probably headed to Stanley's room. I've heard about the couple. Poor Stanley and Ally. I know how it really feels like for a Chipette to desperately want babies, a family with her mate.

If I can't have Bryon's baby, I don't know what I'd do. I really don't. I'd be stuck in one chapter of my life, never to move on to the next as a mother. Poor couple indeed. I hope they'd get through this.

But right now, I have my own concerns about Bryon. Ever since the heat started, I've been trying to get him to take my virginity. But either attempts resulted in either me getting so afraid, or someone interrupts us. Ever since Bryon saw me naked, he's been avoiding me, and I know he's been having some inappropriate thoughts about me. But I don't really care if he dreams about me getting naked in his bed. In fact, it makes me feel better.

My soon-to-be mate has been suffering since I pulled that first move of leveling up our intimacy. But he doesn't need to wait anymore. This very night, all his sexual hunger and needs will be fulfilled.

Also, not to be unsaid, I already have daddy's permission. I never do anything big without his consent. Asking him was the most embarrassing and awkward thing I've ever done in my life, but I did it anyways. And daddy is the most understanding person I know, and he said yes. But I know he was hurting, too, and that growing up was one thing he didn't want to see me do.

Other than my brothers, Teddy and TJ, I have two boys in my life that I really want to satisfy, that I want to please to the fullest extent. Bryon and Daddy are the two people I wouldn't want to chose between. It's like I have two mates.

I look at the clock, and it was past the usual bedtime. I know Bryon must be sleeping peacefully at times like this. But I can't let him wait any longer. He might be having dreams about me again.

This night is my last chance.

I scurry quickly towards the room, the floor making a scratching sound as it hit my claws. I open the door, stepping into the dark room of my soon-to-be mate. Alienelle, Bryon, and their younger sisters are asleep, so I carefully make my way without making a sound. I walk to Bryon's bed, and the scent of his sweat was strong in the sheets.

As a female, it was so... stimulating. I could stay and drink in this scent for the rest of my life.

Bryon is so cute when he's sleeping. His body was in a ridiculous position that make it seem like a pose of a supermodel. He's so hot.

I lean closer to his neck and breathe his scent. It's getting me... excited, if you know what I mean.

I lick his neck, then his cheek to wake him up.

He groans in his sleep.

I brush my nose against his soft, dreamy fur. It felt almost like a cloud. I lick him again until he finally opens one eye. He looks at me drowsily.

"Uh... Elisha? What are you doing here, it's the middle of the night?" he groans in protest. I smile evilly. In the next few seconds, he'll be groaning for something different.

I didn't answer his question. Instead, I dig out under the blankets and search for his paw. I pull him out of the bed, and luckily, he lands on his feet. I try to pull him out of the room, but he doesn't budge. I meet his serious eyes. The eyes that I've always adored. Such color, such dept, such... evil.

"El, what are you doing?" he asks.

I place my finger to my lips. "Shh. Just follow me."

I yank his arms and quickly lead him out of the room, and he didn't complain. Oh, this night is going to be the best! I can't wait, I can't wait. My feet run quickly through the hall, my body wet, hot, and waiting as I lead him to the bathroom.

I knew that this place would be vacant. Stanley and Ally would be too busy comforting each other, that mating would probably be the last thing they'll think of. This night is perfect, and an opportunity neither Bryon and I would want to miss. This is our last chance to mate.

I quickly shut the bathroom door, not waiting another second. I gaze and grin at him, like a lioness to a prey, and right now, he looks... tasty. My mouth nearly waters at the sight of him.

This is it. I'm really going to do it. My heart pounds and leaps to my throat as the time passes. Yes, I'm scared. Terrified, even. But this isn't about me. In fact, I don't even care about me. Bryon cares about me so much, so why should I care about myself? I care about him, and he cares about me. We care about each other, and not ourselves. I guess that's what's keeping our relationship alive.

"Elisha." Bryon sounds tired. I understand that I might have woken him up from another wet dream. But that dream's going to be a reality. Not just that dream. Every single one of his dreams about me, is about to come true, in just one night. "Elisha, what is it? Is something wrong?"

I smash hard against his lips in a slow, sloppy kiss. Our tongues intertwined, play, dance in each other's taste. I melt in his arms as my mouth start to water. Oh... yes..., he tastes so good. He licks from my mouth and gulps down, and I immediately pull him closer to me. I nearly grin at the feeling of that hard rock pressing against my plump stomach. I grind against his erection, his tip brushing against my fur.

I'm so wet. My groin starts to tremble in anticipation, and I feel the urge to cross my legs.

To my disappointment, he pulls out of the kiss, and I let out a big whine of protest. I try to grapple him in another kiss, but he pulls away before I could.

He looks at me, eyes dark and dilated, aroused, aimed at me. "I'm sorry, Elisha. You know I'm usually like this, right?"

I smile sweetly. "I don't care how you act around me, Bryon, especially at times like this. This is our last chance this mating season. And in front of you, I'm just a piece of property waiting to be claimed."

He smiles. "Property? You're more than that to me, Elisha. You're more of a princess, waiting for a dedicated servant. If we're really going to do this, Ellie, I'd be very happy to fill that spot."

I cup his cheeks, feeling his smooth fur brush against my paws. "I know you've been having dreams about me. It's obvious."

He halts and freezes for a while at my words, then nods. I know these dreams of his need to come true, in order for me to be a good mate. I promise, for as long as my heart beats, I'm going to turn his life into a heaven he never imagined.

But as I stand here, waiting for his response, I can't seem to get rid of the annoying beats in my heart. Everything seems so quiet, only hearing my heartbeat pounding in my temple. I fight to control my tail from wagging violently, as it always does whenever I'm nervous. Standing before him, I'm scared for another reason.

What if he rejects?

No, that would be impossible. Bryon loves me, and he'd never do that to me. And I know he's been having erotic dreams about me, and that seeing me naked once more would be something he'd fight to see.

But once again, fear always finds way.

What if his dreams were nightmares? What if he'd never wanted to see me naked? What if he's disgusted by my plumpness? Oh, no.

But that's impossible too... right?

I steel myself and snap out of it.

Of course it's impossible. Bryon loves me, and that's that. He wants me, he needs me. He wants to mate with me like there's no tomorrow. This fear is nothing but my insecurity. Something I should get rid of. Now that Bryon cares about me, I don't need to care about myself anymore. I shouldn't. Bryon puts himself behind just for me, and for that, he's earned me. From now on, I'll only see myself as a trophy for his love and kindness.

And all that's left is for him to take me.

I don't know how long we've been in thought. But after a moment, he finally speaks.

"You have every right to be mad at me, Elisha, for doing such thing. I'm a male and I just can't control myself. Especially since you've taken your clothes off in front of me."

I have every right to be mad at him? No. That's wrong. I don't have any right to be mad at him, no matter what he does. In all my days being with him, I know he's made himself miserable just to make me happy. And that wasn't easy.

It's he who doesn't have any right to control himself when it comes to me. With what he's been doing with me, turning my life into heaven for more than five years, he has every right to loose himself to me. He has every right to do anything he wants with me.

Hearing his words in my head again, I see clearly what he's feeling.

I reach to the straps of my nightgown, slowly sliding them off my shoulders, so the cloth fluidly flows off my body, revealing myself to him. Like revealing a pure and untouched treasure to a king.

I know what he's feeling. He's hesitant. He's nervous, just as I am. This is our first time, and neither of us know what to do. But to make him feel better, I'll make the first move, then.

"As my future mate, you have the right to take my clothes off, Bryon. Anytime you want. If you want me to stay naked everyday, then it's fine. Whatever you want with me."

Bryon tenses, and I can see the outlines of his muscle under his fur. Those fine build that, even with my weight, could easily sweep me off my feet, anytime, anyplace. I'd love to have those arms hold me in place while he pleasures himself with me. Those strong arms, they make me just want to him them, to lick them hard. Just to feel his soft, tasty fur brush slowly, and feel the hardness of his muscles at the tip of my tongue.

Slowly, cautiously, and carefully, I take him into my arms, just feeling his soft, hard body, and his soft, silky fur. I feel his erection press against my groin, and I smile. From between my legs, I can feel my own wetness.

"Elisha... I... don't know what to say. I really love you so much, you know that."

I feel his paw snake along the fur of my waist. I want to sigh in content.

"But... but be honest with me, Elisha. Please."

_Honest? Why?_

I nod in response. Suddenly, I feel warm.

"Do you really trust me enough for this? To take your virginity away from you? I don't want to hurt you in any way, Elisha. And... I'm afraid I might not be a good mate for you."

_Bryon, no._

He shouldn't be thinking about this. He's not thinking highly of himself. I won't allow it. I can't and I won't. This isn't what used to be my sweet, handsome Bryon. My charming and dashing Bryon. My fun-loving, sometimes immature and slightly irritating Bryon. This isn't what I want in him. I want him to be dominant, high, superior. Not low and insecure.

What is he even talking about? There's no way he can't be a good mate. He's been a great boyfriend to me. In fact, the greatest boyfriend a Chipette could ever ask for. It's been heaven ever since he belonged to me.

I rub my nose into his shoulders. I want the old Bryon back.

I slowly snake my paw down his groin and wrapped it around his throbbing length. Oh, my God, he's so big.

Leaning my face closer, I lick his cheek with my moist tongue. I smile at him. "Mate with me, Bryon." Saying those words seems to spark a new and stronger sexual desire in me, starting from my stomach, reaching down my groin, then my whole body. My cheek heats up, and I feel all breath coming out of me.

Oh, my God, I have to mate with him now. As in, now. I can't wait it out anymore. Not one more minute. Not one more second.

With his groin, hard and erect in my paw, I slowly and gently stroke it down.

He groans.

I press my lips against his, kissing him hard. Our tongues collide and intertwine in a wet, sloppy kiss, all so slow and passionate. I moan softly, contented with his touch.

Oh, yes. This is what I want.

Taking me by surprise, Bryon placed his other paw on my shoulder and pushes me to the closest wall. I groan as my back hits the tiles. His erection pierces against my stomach and lightly brushes against my nipples, hard and erect. I moan in the kiss.

_Oh, yes. Take me now._

If only he could feel how much I want him at this moment.

With my paws free, I slowly and deftly undo the buttons of his pajamas, the suspense drying me up inside. My mouth feels dry, but his moist tongue keeps me damp. When his shirt finally comes off, I quickly and desperately take him in his arms, my whole body grinding against his.

I gasp a sharp and hot breath as I feel the tip of his erection press against my wet entry. So wet, I feel myself dripping.

"Bryon," I gasp as I ram my lips back to his again.

I feel the pleasure vibrating on my fur as he skillfully explores my body with his fingers. Briefly, he leaves my lips and licks my neck, trailing kisses down my chest. I moan as I feel his index finger playing with my nipple.

"Oh, my God. Bryon, take me."

Without another second, I push myself against his hardened member, ramming his length deep inside me. I gave a sharp gasp of pain as he breaks through my barrier.

My innocence. My purity. My virginity. Gone, taken, stolen by the right male.

Despite the pain, my lips curl into a weak smile.

I'm taken. Bryon made me his. He... he owns me.

I feel myself getting softer and softer, warmer and warmer as I feel my legs turning into butter, my whole body melting in his arms. The knowledge of being in his arms is what numbs the pain, and I find myself moaning his name, louder and louder.

Inside me, I feel tiny fragments of pleasure collecting, gathering, enlarging.

I honestly have never felt this good my entire life.

Bryon holds me tighter, and I feel more safe and warm in his arms. He moves inside me, in and out, moaning my name over and over again.

"Oh, El," he whispers into my ear. "You're bleeding. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Oh, yes... everything inside me feels so... loved. So treasured and cherished. Bryon was meant to hurt me this way. He has the right to hurt me this way. As my mate, he has the right to use my body in any way he wants.

I try to speak, but each thrust makes me moan louder.

I feel Bryon speeding up his pace, and I pant, feeling exhausted. But I don't want to stop. Never. I want this to last.

From my groin, I feel a sharp spike of pleasure suddenly start to rise, and before I knew it, I climaxed hard and long, moaning and shouting his name as loud as I could, my throat started to itch.

Finally, Bryon pushes into me once more, releasing inside me.

We froze for a long moment, basking in our afterglow, just freezing in time, in each other's arms. Together, we collapse on the hard floor. I didn't let go of him, and neither did he.

We lie in the ground for the longest time, just staring at the ceiling.

I smiled.

I'm not a virgin anymore, and the fact still soothes me. I belong to Bryon now. I'm his best friend, his lover, his mate.

I'm overjoyed with what's my life has become. Mated to the perfect male. Though, the bathroom isn't exactly the perfect place to lose one's virginity, I wouldn't have it any other way.

With what the evening's turned out to be, this is the best night of my life.

**. . . . . . .**

**I **sit on the window sill in mine and my siblings' room, just looking up at the stars and the dark sky which the moon didn't help with. I can't help anything but try and think - where did I go wrong? What in the world is wrong with me? And why does this have to happen to me? To Ally? To our mateship?

I can't help but admit that I ruined everything between us. We may seem to be happy now, but I'm not going to fall for that illusion. One day, Ally is going to be desperate for a child, and she'll mate with someone else. She'll leave me.

Just where, what point in my life did I go wrong? Was it when I fell off the front porch? Or I spent too much days in the sun? There has to be something that lead to my infertility-... oh, sorry, I meant sterility.

When I handed Beatrice that test, I had a high semen count, and I was sure nothing was wrong. But then I found out most of my sperms were immature, and some showed very little signs of motility. And even if I do get Ally pregnant through artificial insemination, it would be a great risk for not only the children, but Ally, too. She could either miscarry, or get really, really ill.

Sitting here on the window sill, my mind kept playing the scene with Beatrice over and over again like a catchy skit, until it came to the point that it was too hard and painful to think about.

Too painful, I can't even let anyone talk to me. Not Ally - she had been attempting to get my attention a few hours or minutes ago - not my siblings who are just in their beds in the same room as I am, and I can't even talk to mom or dad.

Mom, or dad. The first two people I ever trust! I can't even face them. What would they think of me? That I can't keep their blood running? That I can't play my role in preserving the talking chipmunks specie?

Maybe they're even doubting themselves. What if they think that they're responsible for my sterility? They can't think that. There's no way they should think that. They've been great parents from the very moment I was born. I was raised by their proud hearts, touched by their loving fingers, carried by their loving paws. They're the first friends I've ever had, and there wasn't a thing I wouldn't keep from them.

Until now.

My siblings. What would they think of me? J'Nell, and Junior were very supportive brothers, and the girls have never been sweeter. The girls touched his paw, kissed his forehead and cheek, and talked to him so softly that made him feel as if they wanted him to be part of their lives. Just like a mate. Just like what mom would do.

And Ally. I can't even bear to hold my tears when I think of her name. My beautiful Ally. That sweet, daring face. That soft, silky, pillow-like fur that hadn't been trimmed for years. I love her long fur, and I don't ever want her to trim it. And especially that lean, slender body that makes me want to do anything just to touch. The body that I've wildly and violently mated with for days. The body that I'd do anything to please for hours, and hours, and hours.

My Ally.

I curl myself into a soft ball, just looking at the dark sky.

_Oh, Ally, don't leave me._

_Don't..._

_Please don't._

I don't think I've ever feel this much pain on my chest before. So hard, I can't even feel my own heart beating. I can't even hear the breath coming out of my mouth. I can't feel a thing. Just... a hard, tight ache in my chest.

As I curl my tail around my lying body, I feel a touch on my shoulder.

Ally?

No, it's not her. I look up to see my youngest sisters. The three of them, looking at me. Suddenly, I feel embarrassed.

"Stanley." Sarah plays with her fingers as she speaks. She's adorable. "We... heard about your sterility."

I am surprised a girl not older than five years old can even use that word.

I sigh, rubbing my face. I feel surprised to find a drop of tear that went unnoticed. "No need to be sorry, Sarah. I can't have a child, and nothing can change that." Raising my paw up, I look at it as if it were a strange curse. Who am I kidding? My whole body is cursed. A curse that I was born with. Something nothing can change.

Olivia kneels down beside me, and I see a trace of her sweetest smile. I remember mom as I see her. Mom has come to lend me a paw in the form of my sisters?

"We know you can't have a child, Stanley. We're really sorry. But if it makes you happier, we'll be your daughter, Stanley."

Those words were the sweetest things I've ever heard, especially from my sister, out of pure care and innocence. Despite myself, my lips form into a weak smile. They have no idea how much those words mean to me. I feel myself soften as I take Olivia's paw in mine. "Thank you, Olivia."

I wouldn't ask for better sisters.

"It's okay, Stanley. We can have two daddies. Ally will make a good mommy, too," Silvia buts in.

"Just stay fine, Stanley. We're always here for you," Olivia says. At the sound of the door shutting close, we all turn our heads. "And look. Ally's here, too."

_Ally._

Just the sound of her name struck pikes into my stomach, and a warm, muddy fear poisoning my body. I didn't look at her as she walks towards the window sill, and my sisters climb down, probably to leave us alone.

I try to ignore the rest of my siblings as they turn silent and turn their heads as Ally passes by their beds.

What was she hear for? Has she come to leave me? Shove every bit of my imperfection to my face? The more I think about it, the more scared I get. And yes, it's true, I get scared. But I've never been this scared my whole life. My heart beats fast, and all oxygen leaves my body at the sight of her.

Ally. My mate. My sweet, beautiful mate. My goddess. My queen.

I tremble at the thought of her leaving me. That body, those brown eyes, the soft auburn fur, all gone.

_No. No, Ally!_

The fur on my face is damp, but I don't care if I was crying or not. All I wanted is to get rid of my fear. My sadness.

I turn to the window, looking back to the dark skies and the dimming stars. I can't bare to look at her. I just can't. She's mad at me. She hates me. I can't give her what she wants. I can't give her a family.

My chest starts to hurt again. I can't breathe.

_Oh, Ally._

"Stanley," she calls, and at the sound of her voice, I tremble.

I struggle to breathe. I struggle to fight the tears. But what's the point?

Moments turn into eternity when I finally feel her presence. I feel her paw scratching the wood of the window sill as she hops to my side. But I didn't look at her. Her face must be a twisted mixture of anger, sadness, and regret. Not the Ally I know. Not my Ally.

My emotions almost explode when she touches my shoulder. "Stanley, please look at me."

I do as she says, my neck almost popping as I move. I meet her eyes and earned a sudden relief. She's not mad. There's a small ray of hope sparking inside me.

I find my voice, my throat wet and soft. "Ally." Her name has never sounded so good.

I watch her as she sits down in front of me on the window sill. Her movement felt so slow, but her body moved fluidly and naturally.

"Stanley." Fear strikes me against when she says my name. "I know you want me to leave for now."

_Leave? No, Ally. No, please!_

"But no matter how hard you push me away from you, I'll keep coming back."

_What?_

"You can't make me leave Stanley. I won't leave you. I'll never do such thing." Her words seem so unrealistic, like a child in a fantasy world. I can't believe my ears.

I try to speak again. "Stay with me." I am too exhausted to say any more. I feel like I'm going to collapse.

Ally moves and leans closer to me, and surprised me by wrapping my in an embrace. A tight, passionate hug. I feel warmth and relief. She lays her chin on my shoulder, and I can feel her breathe.

I can feel her heartbeat.

I can feel her.

She still loves me. She really loves me.

My arms feel heavy. My body feels grounded, but that didn't stop me. I return her embrace, harder, tighter, more passionate. I wipe my tears on her shoulder and held her tight.

Ally is in my arms.

I wrapped around her tighter. My arms strain and my muscles clench, but I didn't care. There's no way I can ever let her go.

When she whispers to my ear, every part of me relaxes at the sound of her sweet, soothing voice. "Bed, Stanley. Sleep with me tonight."

I smile. "Anything, Ally. Anything for you."

* * *

**Okay, some bits and parts of the chapter lacked passion. So... I'll try better in the next one. The second part of this chapter seems to go overboard in lack of passion. I'll try better next time, that, if I can do something scientific and realistic to restore Elisha's virginity.**

**It's 4 in the morning, and June's almost coming, guys. That's the end of our summer. And when summer does end, I'm going to update only twice or once a week. Screw me, right?  
**

**I've got a lot of new stories in mind, but not enough time. I think I'll be updated "Pag-ibig Di Matatapos" tomorrow. Oh, and the Filipino phrase meant "Love that doesn't end."  
Pag-ibig = Love.  
Di = No.  
Matatapos = Finish/end (future tense).**

**Oh, and to those who read "Through Our Eyes," I'm really sorry for the delay. I haven't updated since August, and I'm really sorry. I'll be sure to be back on dangling with five stories at once instead of two.**

**PEACE!**

_**I throw mah telescope up in the air sometimes  
Saying Aaeeyyooo  
I'm Galileo!**_


	10. A Twist In Romance

**Burnout04 = What?**

**Guest = I love you too, random guest reviewer!**

**Okay, wazzup, guys? How're ya'll doing? I'll update the other stories later. So, once again, on with the chapter, and THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading.  
**

**Just watched Chipwrecked again. With the limited time I've been having, it's really a big achievement for me.**

* * *

**J**eanette couldn't recall being this sad since she miscarried a year ago in the burning building. That memory still continues to haunt her, to threaten tears. Just thinking, they could have had more than fourteen children if she hadn't been so stupid. As haunting as it was, the past was still the past, and Simon has already forgiven her.

J'Nell and Simon Jr. were really leaving. That gave Jeanette a sharp blow to her stomach. Her two sons were leaving them to live in the forest. She couldn't help but take this all out on herself. Had she been a bad mother? Did she do something wrong to make them want to leave? She blamed herself for everything.

Simon even agreed to let them go. Did he feel sorry for them for having a bad mother?

The thought didn't cease to make her cry in front of her family. J'Nell and Simon Jr. were standing there, looking at her as she tried to hide her sobs. To her sides was her entire family, mate and children, witnessing the departure of two family members.

Why did she and Simon even agreed to this? They both didn't want a broken family. They wanted everyone to be together forever. But also, they wanted everyone to live their dreams and be happy. That's what she and Simon have dedicated their life to. They only wanted happiness for the children and each other.

But Simon Jr. and J'Nell probably weren't happy here. They didn't feel like they belong her.

Oh, God, where did she go wrong?

As they stood in the front porch, watching the departure, the afternoon sun cast to them a bloody, orange glow that gave a melancholic background.

"Mom." J'Nell's voice came, and when she looked up, he was already standing in front of her, a smile enough to reassure her. "Stop crying, please."

Jeanette felt her face blush and tremble as more tears threatened. Instinctively, she threw her arms around her son, constricting him, afraid of letting go. "I'm really going to miss you two." She pulled away. "Are you sure you're going to be happy out there?"

J'Nell shrugged. "It depends, mom."

"Are you sure I can't change your mind? I'll do anything." Yes, she'd to anything. Anything at all.

"That would be a maybe, mom. But we'll be back every week. I promise." He smiled a smile that always reminded her of Simon.

Behind her, her mate patted on her back and placed an arm around her waist. Simon's scent filled her nose, arousing her, especially when another breeze of spring air blew past them. Jeanette intertwined their tails, wagging slowly like snakes to a flute. Simon smiled at their son.

"You better keep that promise, Nell, or we'll send the entire state to look for you two." His jokes have always been dry.

"We're going to live in your old forest, dad. If you know the place like the back of your paw, we shouldn't be hard to find."

Jeanette looked over to J'Nell's side to see Simon Jr. talking to her little sister. Jasmine held a white flower in her paws, holding it up to her brother. It was a small flower bud, and with her heightened sense of smell (courtesy of heat), Jeanette picked up the scent of the jasmine flower.

She smiled at that. Jasmine lived her life by the meaning of her name - sensuality, elegance, natural beauty, modesty, and love and attachment. And as the adolescent ages and the consciousness of looks came to her senses, she developed a habit of tucking a bright, white jasmine bud into her hair.

Just like Serene, JJ, Sylvia, and John, she loved nature so much. But she went to the degree that she'd spend the rest of her days in the garden, reading a book, and watching John fall over as he tries to trim the thorns in the bushes. That's the reason everyone rarely sees her inside the house.

As a girl against artificiality, Jasmine refused to wear the flower hair clip Jeanette made for her previous birthday. She loved natural and despised artificial. She even frowned at the plastic bonsai Dave placed around the music room.

Back to the present, Simon took the flower from Jasmine's paws, looking at it in a puzzled manner. He looked at her and smiled. "If it's real, you do know it's going to die, right?"

Jasmine placed her paws behind her back. Jeanette caught her playing with her fingers. "It's... it's just... uh... something... to remember us by." Jasmine's shy voice came. "The scent of jasmine reminds people of their loved ones even though they're not... there. You do love us, don't you?" The last sentence came out shaky and unsure.

Simon Jr. smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead. "Of course I do. What's not to love about all of you?"

Jeanette stiffened when he looked at her. She wiped the tears, but seeing her son's smile just threatened more.

"I was raised by the best parents a child could ever ask for, not to mention the most beautiful Chipette in the world."

Jeanette blushed madly but proudly. Proud and flattered. She smiled at him.

Simon Jr. turned back to Jasmine. "And the best friend I've ever had, my favorite little sister." He kissed her again on the forehead.

"Ahem." A cough came from behind. Jeanette looked to see the rest of her daughters looking at their older brother, frowning all at once. "And once I thought favoritism wasn't your thing, Junior."

Simon Jr. rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you too, Shannon." He turned to Stanley, his smile replaced by a thin, grim frown. "Stan. I told Ally to take care of you, and she better does. I'd hate to see my little brother cry his eyes out again."

Stanley didn't seem to be amused. "That was like two days ago. We're alright now, thank you very much."

Simon Jr. only gave out a small chuckle. "Stay away from the window sill, bro. And promise me you'll watch over Serene. Don't let her spend too much time with AJ."

"What? Simon, I'm offended," Serene pointed out.

"You see? That's what AJ did to her. I miss the old quiet Serene. The clumsy pushover always getting pranked on by John and Simone when she was a child." Of course, everyone knew Simon Jr. meant it as a joke.

Serene laughed. "Well, you're never going to get her back. She belongs to AJ now."

"With how you look and act around him, I could mistake you for Aunt Brittany's daughter minus the ginger fur."

Simon and Jeanette knew about Serene's constant visit with her aunt. Brittany had told them about Serene being her "apprentice" in seduction. Neither Simon nor Jeanette supported it, but Serene seemed happy with pleasing AJ, so they couldn't complain. Happiness came first. But as long as she doesn't get too conscious with her clothes.

"Just take care of yourself and your babies. You won't have a big brother looking after you now," Simon Jr. said. "And mom, are you sure you won't miss us?"

Jeanette was surely going to miss them, alright. She didn't go into hours of labor and a day of unconsciousness just to have a broken family. But still, as much as she never wanted to let go of them or any of her children, she wanted them to be happy. It was a choice. She gulped as she said the words, her throat wet, and her voice trembling. "You'll be back every week, right? You better leave before your father changes his mind."

"And trust me, Junior, I will. And if you miss even a single second of visit, I'll send you both back here and put you two in house arrest. Are we clear?" Simon's voice echoed and trembled in serious authority.

"Yes, dad. We won't last a week without you guys," J'Nell said.

"We'll be back. And I'll be sure to bring some wildflowers for Jasmine, and for John to plant in the garden," Simon Jr. followed.

"Thank you," Jasmine and John said almost in unison. They chuckled at the voice harmony they created.

Jeanette sensed her son's feet turning to leave, turning to step out of the porch. To walk away from them. From their home. As they descended down the porch steps, Jeanette felt an ache in chest, just watching them leave under the afternoon glow of the sky. She felt like she was losing a part of her. A part of Simon.

She couldn't watch. She threw her arms around her mate and sobbed into his chest.

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t's only been an hour since Simon Jr. and J'Nell left, but the whole house, according to Jeanette, never felt so empty. Simon couldn't agree more. Even the kids' room was quiet, the children missing two of their brothers. Simon never thought he'd miss anyone like this. Instantly, after Junior and J'Nell left, he felt... like a natural chipmunk in the worst ways as possible. He thought back to himself, Alvin, and Theodore, how their parents left them. How much he he hated that!

But the boys left them, not the other way around. But still, it felt like it. He felt like he lost a part of him. Something more valuable than every limb in his body.

He felt like a normal father would. Sad and doubtful. He was even questioning his own capabilities as a father. Was he good enough? Did he do something wrong with J'Nell and Simon Jr.'s lives? Just what went wrong?

But then, he also knew that their leaving had nothing to do with his or Jeanette's parenting skills. They simply wanted more.

Why? Have they not given enough? Or did they simply want something he and Jeanette couldn't give? That was wrong. There's nothing in the world he and Jeanette wouldn't give for their children. They'd give them anything, and all they needed was to say please.

Then more reveries and thoughts came back to one question he thought he'd already answered - where did he go wrong?

He wondered how Jeanette felt, whether they were feeling the same thing. But to him, Jeanette didn't need to feel like this. She didn't have to feel sad. She's his queen, and queens must have less problems.

They were in bed, naked. But not speaking, and neither of them making a move. Absentmindedly, Simon held her paw, feeling her soft flesh, resisting the urge to lick every fingers or any part of her body he could reach.

Just the feeling of Jeanette laid naked on her bed made his mouth water in lust and desire. Just the feeling of her next to him, their paws held made him feel like a lone wolf on the hunt. Hot, hard, and ready - oh, very ready - to mate.

"Are J'Nell and Junior going to be okay?" Jeanette suddenly breaks the silence.

Simon squeezed her paw. "Of course they are." At least, that's what he thought. "But I'm more worried about you right now."

Jeanette briefly looked at herself, then blushed. "Oh, sorry. We should be mating right now if it weren't for me, huh?"

He arched a serious brow. "Not when you're feeling this way. I assure you, J'Nell and Junior have what it takes to survive out there."

"I know that, Simon. I just miss them. And with them going into the wild, I have the right to worry, right?"

Simon frowned. From her paw, his fingers traveled to caress her shoulder. "No, you don't. And I'm never going to give you the right to worry." Simon rubbed her fur against his palm, starting with her neck. He watched as Jeanette closed her eyes and sigh. He smiled, loving the control he had over her. "Don't worry, Jeanette. I mean it. The best Chipette in the world doesn't have to feel this way. I'll do all the worrying, while you just sit there, be beautiful, and be happy."

Jeanette opened her eyes, a smile on her lips. Simon wanted to kiss her. "In other words, be useless." She frowned again. "That's what I've been since we've first mated, haven't I? I'm a useless mate. I haven't been dedicated enough, I miscarried, and I can't even let our sons-"

Simon hushed her with a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He didn't want to hear her insulting herself. He played with a strand of her hair, looking into her amethyst eyes that looked like gems under her glasses. Simon felt wanting to kiss every inch of each pupils, just adoring what was always meant to be adored.

Jeanette sighed. "I know. For the hundredth times I shouldn't think so lowly of myself. But I just can't help but worry-"

He cut her off again. "And what did I say about worrying?" He scolded.

Jeanette shrunk. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Come here." Simon sat up on the bed and carried Jeanette to his lap. Her thin and sexy figure made her feel as light as feather in his arms. Straddling on his lap, her back leaning against his chest, Simon reached to her front and deftly caress her stomach, reaching lower until he brushed against her nipple.

"Simon." She gasped.

He deftly played with her nipple, making it hard and erect. He sucked on her neck, giving her a hickey. Her tail wagged urged to wag against his stomach. "You're not useless, Jeanette. Just existing makes you the best thing I could ever ask for. Without you, I don't even want to think of what would happen to me, or the kids. I need you, Jeanette."

Her tail relaxed, then wagged again. Simon moved his paw down and caressed the top slit of her labia.

"Ah! Simon... please..." She sounded out of breath.

His erection pressed against the back of her upper thighs. When Jeanette moved, his length was sandwiched between her legs. "Would you like me to please you?" He said, his words promising.

"Y-yes...," she whispered.

Simon placed his paw on her sides and lifted her off his lap, laying her gently on the back. He moved on top of her, looking deeply into her dreamy eyes. His mouth watered.

"Only if you promise me to stop worrying," he said. "Jeanette?"

Her eyes closed, absorbing the feeling, she hesitantly nodded. "Yes, Simon. I promise." When she opened her eyes, her pupils were dark and dilated with want. "I need you."

Simon bent over and kissed her collarbone, licking all the way to her chin. He smashed his lip against hers, inserting his tongue through her moist lips, licking her insides clean, and wrestled against her soft tongue. It didn't take long, the kiss grew violent, wild, and more passionate. Simon could feel his erection throbbing, begging for her.

Moans and sighs filled the quiet air. Jeanette wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Simon positioned himself and slowly entered the narrow folds of her labia, sheathing himself inside her, stretching her luscious walls.

Jeanette moaned in the kiss. Her legs pulled their groins closer as Simon slowly eased in and out of her in a steady rate.

Moments and minutes passed in pure pleasure, their passion and rhythm taking up speed. Jeanette's moans filled every void of silence, until they turned to screams of pure want and pleasure. She pulled out of the kiss, her tongue hanging from her mouth, her eyes aimed like daggers at Simon's.

"Oh, Simon," she moaned. "I love you so much. Don't leave me."

Leave her?

Simon smiled. "Never." He moved in and out at a faster rate as Jeanette's walls clenched around his length and her body shivered in a satisfying release numerous times.

After one last thrust, Simon found his own release, collapsing on top of her. For a minute, he froze, absorbed the last of the pleasure, and the feeling of him inside her. He panted and gasped before getting off her, landing on the bed beside her.

Mating was the most satisfying and pleasurable activity they could indulge in a mates and lovers. Maybe now, Jeanette's worries will be kept at bay.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he garden was Jasmine's most favorite place in the world. Ever since she was a child, just learning and understanding the ways of nature, mommy introduced her to the flowerbed and the flower that was so special to her. And yep, you can guess, it's the jasmine flower, which Jasmine was named after.

The flowers made her feel special, made her remember mommy and daddy's sweet words when they explained why she was named after a flower. Ever since, she grew to love flowers, loved everything about them. Flowers were a part of her.

She also need not to forget John. Her brother's green thumb was what's been keeping every flower bloom and grow, keeping them unique and special. John was responsible for the harmony of the colors, and adding more life to the flowerbed. This was where Jasmine usually stayed everyday, with a book and the company of his brother. But right now, a book was impossible to read under the dark, night sky.

But luckily, John was with her.

She sat on the grass, her legs to her chest, watching John go from one bush to another. Jasmine wondered what he was doing, especially at this time.

"What are you doing here again?" But John asked first, stopping in his tracks and looking at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She shrugged and took a flower bud from the flowerbed, holding it close to her nose. The scent of hibiscus filled her nostrils. "I just miss Junior and J'Nell. This place is my escape from the worries, that's why I come here often," she answered, not taking the flower off her nose. "What about you? What are you doing, exactly?"

"Just checking if my worm traps got something. Earthworms come out when it's cold and damp, and this night seems perfect. I worm the soils every weekend night, actually."

Jasmine shuddered in disgust. She loved nature, but certain invertebrates just makes her shiver. "Sorry I asked," she whispered. "Grampa Dave must be very lucky to have you tend the garden for him."

John chuckled and went back to his work. "He didn't have a garden before we were born."

Jasmine raised her head at the fact. "Really?"

"Well, he had one. But it wasn't really tended to, and it looked more like a field. I just felt sorry for Dave. I mean, he's our grandfather and all, but I don't want that as an excuse to live in his house and do nothing."

He did have a point.

"I heard you and daddy were the ones who came up with this garden," Jasmine said.

John shrugged, looking at some of his worm traps. "Well, it was our first father and son project. First of many."

"I miss Simon," she said, suddenly, changing the subject. It wasn't as if she was bored by John's talks. She found it interesting, in fact. She was just used to unintentionally speak her mind.

John turned back and rolled his eyes. "First of all, way to change the sub, sis. And second, why do you like Junior so much anyways? You two are inseparable."

Jasmine shrugged against and tucked the hibiscus into her hair. "He's my best friend." She looked up and gave him a warm smile. But over John's shoulder, she saw a dim light in the front porch. It wasn't light bulb, but it was much smaller than that.

John seemed to notice her, because he turned back and looked at it too. "Should someone else be awake at this time?" He asked.

Jasmine shrugged. "I don't know."

She stood up and walked closer to get a better view. John followed behind her.

Peeking through the bushes, her eyes caught a clear view of the front porch, and a few chipmunk sized candle stood brightly on the chipmunk sized porch table. And sitting across each other, romantically holding each other's paws, looking into each other's eyes, were Simone and Carol. A few plates were on the table, along with some half-eaten food.

A date?

Then her thoughts went to John, and the instinctive sympathy kicked in. Jasmine knew Simone and John have fought over Carol for years now. And just looking at John's shocked expression as he eyed the ongoing date, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Jasmine reached over and touched his paw. John must be really brokenhearted.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he date was going on well, and Carol couldn't think of any other dinner better than this. Well, of course daddy and mommy's dinner are always best in the world. But she was thinking of the dinners when mommy and daddy weren't around. This certainly was the best.

And not to mention the muffins. They just like how mommy makes them. And the green candles were in her favorite color, with a small, white ribbon tied around its base to amplify its beauty. The night air was romantic, the porch was the perfect place, and Simone wasn't dressed in anything too fancy.

She had to say, she was impressed. There might a relationship between them after all. Okay, she already developed a small puppy love because of the great dinner, but she wasn't crazy about him yet. But she was crazy about the food, though. Chicken soup and muffins, just like how mommy and daddy made them.

Did Simone prepare these on his own? Maybe, but it was likely that he asked her parents for help. Very, very likely. She liked that.

Now they were staring at each other's eyes, paws held together on the smooth tablecloth. Was there anything else romantic than this? She had to hand (paw) it to Simone. He was the romantic type after all.

This was the first time she'd seen the real side of Simone. He wasn't the quiet troublemaker like John when you get to know him. He was kind of a sweetheart. Funny, gentle, sweet, and cute with that contained chuckle.

That was one word to describe him. Cute.

Carol might have already looked past his glasses. The round rims were kind of old and nerdy. But when she looked right through them instead of right at them, she saw how shiny and clear his amethyst eyes were. So beautiful she imagined herself kissing each pupil.

What? She'd already kissed Simone, didn't she? And besides, what's wrong about them being together? They had things in common. Like both of them were once the youngest ones in the family.

"You know, you're still holding my paw." Simone's voice hummed in her ears.

"I know." Her paw was tensed. It has been ever since Simone held it.

"You've got softest paw ever."

She didn't expect that. She blushed and looked away. "I-Is that you're idea of a compliment?" She teased shyly.

"Sadly, Carly, I don't compliment. I admire."

Admiring her? Her heart throbbed again as her blush deepened. "Well, I consider your small admiration."

"I love you."

Whoa, that was unexpected. Carol gulped, noticing the droplets of sweat damping the fur on her forehead. "I..." She stopped, noticing her hoarse voice. She cleared her throat. "Either it's the muffin or the chicken soup that's making you crazy. I think you had enough."

"It's my dose of Carol that's making me crazy. But I'll never get enough of it."

Was he being sweet, or just playing weird? But it was pretty funny, though. She giggled. "Whoa, there, lover boy. I think we both have to go. It's getting chilly, anyways, and it's nine in the evening."

Reluctantly, she let go of his paw and stood up. He followed, his smile never leaving his face. "I hope you had a good time tonight."

A good time was an understatement. "It's a wonderful dinner, Simone. Thank you. The muffins, especially."

Simone gave a cute chuckle. "I asked your mom to help me. I hope you don't mind."

Ah, ha! She knew it! "Nope, I don't mind. I believe you did that because you wanted me to have a good time?"

Simone nodded.

Oh, how sweet of him. Slowly, she leaned across the small table and pecked him on the cheeks. Simone tensed up, and she knew she took him by surprise. But what took her was how the kiss felt so natural. And his cheek felt so soft.

She smiled at him. "Well, I'm deeply impressed. But don't get your hopes high. I'm not crazy for you yet."

Simone paused for a while, playing with his fingers. "So..., you're telling me that John still has a chance with you?"

John.

Thinking of him, Carol wished Simone didn't ask. Waving away their courtship have been easy, but choosing between them was hard. But standing under the porch light, in the cool spring night, a romantic dinner table and a sweet chipmunk in front of her, she already knew who won her heart first.

"John had his chance two hours ago. I feel sorry for him, but you made the first move. You won."

Simone sighed, then smiled at her. "So does this mean we're together?"

She smiled teasingly. "Maybe. But if you want, there might be a second date."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he last time John looked into the window, it was pitch dark. And the next, it was already morning, and he barely had any sleep. The sheets on his bed was a mess, and his fur was wet with sweat. This was the first time he never slept in his life. It was just every time he looks at Stanley's bed where Ally slept with him, or looking at Serene's bed where she slept with AJ just leaves a green, bitter ache in his chest.

And when he turned to Simone's bed, that where everything crossed the line. He's never felt this mad and jealous before in his life. To think of it, he couldn't remember a time where he was mad or jealous. And it was all because of what he saw the night before.

He was heartbroken, jealous, and mad.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way towards his brother, but he couldn't fight it back. Every time he thought of the night before, his paws would clench at his sheets, wrinkling them so hard he could feel how rough it got.

So now his world just spiraled down and crashed. Is this where his romance life really ends?

He shook his head and immediately got off his bed.

No. There was no way he was going to let it end like this. Not without fighting back. He might still have a chance with Carol.

Yes. A chance.

That's exactly what he had. Everyone was still asleep, and he knew Carol always woke up earlier than anyone. He still had a chance. And he knew exactly what to do. Smiling hopefully, he got off his bed, took off his pajamas and slipped into his signature blue hoodie. He grabbed a small cloth from the closet, and after doing his long hair and straightening his glasses, he headed straight downstairs.

The living room was empty, but he heard a humming in the kitchen. Carol's wonderful voice echoed in his ears. He wanted to go in there and just be with her, hear her voice, talk to her and hold her. But instead, he went straight out the door through the cat hole and visited his garden.

Birds chirped their early song, the sun barely risen, and the air was still cool from the night before.

He eyed the best flowers he had. Red roses, hyacinths, jasmines, everything. He carefully plucked the freshest ones from the ground until he had one of every type of flowers. The bouquet in his paw was colorful, and the scent was heavenly. He wrapped them in the cloth he carried, ready to give it to the one his heart throbbed for.

These flowers weren't easy to grow, and they were still buds after weeks of care. But he didn't mind. Carol was worth more than anything to him. He can grow more flowers, but Carol was the only one.

Carefully holding the flowers, he ran into the house, passed the living room, directly into the kitchen. When he entered, his rush didn't go unnoticed by TJ, Elisha, and... Carol.

"John, what's going on? What are you doing up so early?" Elisha asked, holding a scrub in her paw.

John ignored her. No one needed to know the fact that he stayed up all night thinking of Carol. John walked directly towards her and showed her the flowers. He panted, exhausted. "Carol..., I... I picked these for you." He breathed deep to hide the nervousness in his tone. "I hope you like them."

He watched as Carol carefully dropped the small duster she was holding, and almost as if hesitantly, accepted the flowers. John smiled when she breathed in their scent. "Oh, John, these are lovely."

John smiled wider.

"But, I'm sorry, I can't accept these."

His heart dropped. His smile melted, as did his body. He looked down and hid his face with the bangs of his long, uncut hair. "Oh. I-...I see."

"John?" Carol called, sounding concerned. "I hope you aren't upset. Simone and I..."

"I know." His eyes pooled with liquid, and his paw clenched in pain. "You're... in love with him, and you dated him last night."

For a moment, Carol didn't speak. John caught her placing her paw on her chest. "Oh, John. You were there?" She placed a paw on his shoulder. John nearly cried some more at the feeling of a soft paw that will never be his. "I'm so sorry. I really am. But Simone... he..."

No. No more. He couldn't handle any more of her voice speaking about his brother. Carefully, he brushed her paw away and looked down, intending to hide his tearing eyes. "No," he whispered. He couldn't find the energy to speak properly. "...it's... it's fine. I'm fine. I... just hope you're..." He choked, and a droplet of tear dropped.

John steeled himself, stood upright and tense. But inside, he was hurting. The tears were agonizing, burning through his face like acid. His chest tightened, and he couldn't breathe. Instinctively, his right foot stepped back, then the other.

"I just hope you're happy," were the words the burst out of his mouth before he turned to run away.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry again for the late update. I had piano recitals, and a violin lesson. **

**So, that's that. **

**Sorry for any errors, and sorry for having every chapter end in a sorry note. If it makes you feel better, you can report the errors.**

**And I seem to have lacked passion in some parts of this chapter. But if I feel like it, I'll edit it.**

**AND I HOPE you all remember that John has long, girly hair like his twin sister Janice.**

**THANKS FOR READING, AND REVIEW!**

_**Roses are red  
My name is Joe  
This poem makes no sense  
Leonardo.**_


	11. Hidden Paradise

**Guest = Wait, what? Seriously?**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Hawke's actor, David Cross, is an atheist comedian (joking about religious stupidity), and as a Christian, I hate him. That's why he's not in my story.**

**Webweirdo332 = I'm loving your stories so far, especially "Darkness Awaits." I'm sorry I couldn't review. I only read when I'm on my phone, and it's really hard to type in it.**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Hey, thank you, a lot. Honestly, I thought you were a girl. Lol.**

**Super Taxi Driver = Because I was replying to your review.**

**(Everyone, sorry about the long author's note at the end. I got bored.)**

* * *

**J**ohn locked himself in the private and confined spaces of the bathroom, where he felt alone and heartbroken. In the place, it felt safe to cry, where no one could hear him. No one could hear how much Carol's rejection affected him.

He could have gone to the garden, where the colors of the flowers and plants he planted with his own paws would make him feel better and clear. But he couldn't bear to look at the empty spots in the flowerbed where he'd pluck the beautiful flowers from. He couldn't bear to remember his vain and worthless attempt to win Carol back.

He didn't know how long he stood on the bathroom counter, looking and cursing at himself in the mirror. He wore his blue hoodie, which only made his red, teary eyes worse. And with his long hair, he looked hideous.

Never in his life had he expected to cry this much. And never in his life had he felt so empty. As if the pain in his chest was his heart begging to be filled.

At the corner of his eyes, he caught a handful of Dave's supplies in the bathroom closet. Out of nowhere, his thoughts ran back to five years ago, when there was trouble, kidnapping and..., Aunt Brittany's suicide attempt.

It was obvious that she'd used Dave's razor to slash her wrist. And John knew the razor was still in here somewhere. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to have it. He didn't want suicide, and he didn't want to kill.

No. He wouldn't. Violence wasn't his nature.

But still, he was drawn like a magnet, his paws slowly reaching to open the small bathroom closet. Half scared, he eyed the razor, among other sanitary kits. Why was he looking at it?

But thinking again, he already knew why.

John Seville was a hideous loser. He couldn't fight for the one she loved.

Absentmindedly, he reached for the sharp razor, and hatefully eyed the center of his identity in the mirror - his long hair. John Seville grew his hair and tied it to a ponytail to look cool, to get away with his pranks, to impersonate his sister.

But John Seville was a loser. Who needs him? Who wants him? Definitely not Carol. And he's definitely not going to win her back.

_And doing this can?_ A voice in his head asked.

He knew he was being stupid. He knew he was just driven by the rejection. But he felt like he needed to do this. He felt like he needed to kill a part of himself. It didn't have to be winning Carol back. It didn't have to be getting at least the tiniest hint of love from her. And it certainly didn't have to be about her.

This was a matter of self-hatred. John Seville didn't need to live.

**. . . . . . .**

**M**ating season is still up, and I have never felt so sexually active in all my life. Believe it or not, Alvin and I literally spent two whole days just locked inside the room, drooling over each other for two days straight. No breaks, no rests, it was unbelievable! Oh, God, I'd do anything to be trapped in this room with him for the rest of my life.

As the days of mating season pass, the pleasure rises every time that we do it, and oh, God, if we do it any more, I think he's going to blow my brains. There is no way I'm ever going to come out of this room ever again. Well, except when the kids need me, or us.

And thinking of the kids again, I kind of feel guilty that Alvin and I haven't spend some time with April and the others. I mean, they're just kids, and they need their parents. But here I am, refusing to let Alvin leave me. Especially when he's already inside me.

Yep, there's not one minute that you can find us not drooling over each other. This is how I want to spend the rest of my days with him. His hard and long erection driving deep inside me, his paws holding my arms in place, refusing to let me move, dominating me, and my throat moaning nothing but his name.

We've been at this since five in the morning, believe it or not. And it's already nine. My body is totally under his control. He made me feel and do things I never thought I was capable of, like climaxing every five seconds. Oh, Alvin is a god!

With him on top of my, my arms feel the urge to embrace him, to feel his warmth. But his paws kept me in place as I spiral to a whole new level of pleasure again and again. My heat scent fills the air, driving Alvin madder with desire like a wolf to a prey.

My legs wrap around him, and I feel the insides of my thighs getting sore. We've been doing it nonstop ever since mating season started, and I guess the pain couldn't be avoided. But I don't care, actually. I just love it when he makes me his. The whole new level of pleasure I'm feeling, his weight on me, and his arms keeping me in place.

Finally, after (gentlemanly) making sure that I spiral to one last satisfying and fulfilling climax, he thrusts into me one last time, groaning as he finds his release before he collapses on top of me.

"Oh, Brittany." The tone of his voice made me see the satisfaction he feels. He pants, his breath so shallow, matching mine as we both bask in our afterglow.

I throw my head back into the pillow and looked at the ceiling. I feel Alvin licking the hollow of my neck, filling me with the same lust and desire that always drives me crazy for him. Just seconds after our climax, I find myself needing him once more. Oh, God, this heat is unbelievable! It's the best one I've had so far.

But right now, instead of flipping over and riding him, I let myself bask in what I have at this time. The whole world, Alvin, is on top of me, tasting me with his tongue, lusting over my flesh. Oh, yes, I'm in heaven. Oh, thank you, Alvie. Thank you so much.

I thank him in my thoughts loudly and repeatedly, that my mouth begins to move, and my voice trembles with a whisper. "Thank you," I unintentionally say.

He stops licking, and looks at me. Oh, his eyes. So much depth, filled with desire, so bright I could see my own face. I feel wanting to kiss his pupils. His tongue aims at me and runs across my mouth. I lick my lips, tasting his erotic and intoxicating taste. The taste of my mate. My Alvin.

"For what?" He asks me. My groin and everything south of me throbs for him, and my ears beg for more of his moans, sighs, and pants of pleasure.

"For everything you've done." I lean over and our tongues intertwined, our moans in a mixed vibration, creating a perfect harmony.

He leans back and smiles at me. I die happily. "And what have I done to deserve your thanks?"

I reach over to cup his cute cheeks and draw him closer to my face. Affectionately, I lick across his face, tasting his sweaty fur. "Well, for starters, Alvie, you gave my fur a great glow, thanks to all the sexual climaxes you've been giving me ever since we first mated."

"And all that 'thank you for making me feel so loved' stuffs. Yep, I've heard it a million times, Britt. You don't have to thank me every time we mate." He leans over and breathes in the nape of my neck. "What I'm doing is something I'm good at, because you have no idea how much I'm in love with you."

My heart warms. "That's exactly why I mate with you nonstop."

He smiles and nuzzles my nose. "And that's exactly why I have the perfect mate." He kisses my cheek, then the corner of my mouth. I feel the heat strike harder with his length still shifting deep inside me.

Oh, I want him! I need him so much!

"I wonder how Ally and Stanley are doing," Alvin says.

We've been mating for two days straight, and we really haven't had time to catch up with the kids. I hope they're alright. "Ally is fine. I gave her a talk the night before we started this marathon."

He chuckles. "Oh. That's good. How about Alice and her sisters?"

With his tone, I realize that as a father, he misses his children. And suddenly, I feel bad about myself. He's thinking of the kids, and here I am blowing my brain with love, when that amount love should be given to the kids right now. I'm so selfish.

"Why don't we go out now? We can always mate any time, right?"

"But you're in heat."

Seductively, I smile at him, licking my lips. "Hmm, I guess I can hold it. For a while."

**. . . . . . .**

**J**ermaine woke up to a lousy morning, with the sun not as radiant as it usually was, the clouds weren't as fluffy, and the air was hot, contributing to her sexual desires. For munk's, she has got to stop thinking about mating. Before she woke, she even dreamed of someone she didn't know, licking and kissing her and holding her with small, but muscular arms. And the weird part was, she didn't protest in that dream! And that was ridiculous. She just gave herself up to a random stranger in her dreams, and she wasn't even sure if it was a chipmunk!

There was no way, ever, is she going to give herself up to a stranger like some kind of prostitute. No. She wasn't like that. She was far from a sex-crazed maniac. It was just the natural effects of mating season, that's all.

Sitting up and stretching, her thoughts randomly walked back to last night, and then again, her sympathy for her brother. She'd heard from Jasmine, yesterday, about what they saw while they were in the garden.

Poor John. If only there were something she could do for him. She'd do anything for him.

After yawning once more, she turned to her left, to John's bed. But instead of seeing John, she gasped in shock at the sight of her oldest brother sitting on John's bed, staring at... nothing. There wasn't any life in his eyes, along with the bags and damp fur.

What was he doing here? He already left to live in the forest with J'Nell, didn't he?

"J-Junior?" Jermaine called out.

He was almost lifeless, staring into the void of nothingness without a feeling in his eyes. Slowly, and so slowly, his neck turned, and his teary eyes met hers.

"Simon, what are you doing here? I thought you should be in the forest now," she said.

When he spoke, Jermaine heard a voice of a different quality. Hoarse, dry, but nothing like Simon Jr. "It's John, Jermaine," he said.

Jermaine let an eternity pass to let the words sink in, to fit something together. How could that be John? He sounded like him, but he looked nothing like him. John had his hair in a long ponytail, just like his twin sister Janice. But this chipmunk had his hair down and short, nothing like John.

"I don't care what you think." His voice sounded airy this time, sending her out of her reverie. He turned back to whatever he was staring at. "So I cut my hair, and you don't know me anymore." He scoffed. "So what? It's..."

Jermaine watched as this chipmunk broke down in tears.

"It's not like... it's ever going to win her back." He turned back to her, startling her with the tears. "I lost. I lost her, Jermaine."

The only thing Jermaine could do was watch. She knew now, that it was John. But what kept her from comforting him was the fact that he'd cut his hair. Why would he do that? John had never cut his hair, not once. His long hair had been a part of him. Why would John take away his identity?

Jermaine gulped. "What did you do, John?"

John sniffed. "I... I gave her flowers. But she..." He choked before he could continue.

Jermaine had never found John like this. So fragile, emotionally vulnerable..., soft. Was this the same John she called and loved as a brother? But then she understood that he was driven by his heartbreak. He couldn't win Carol over. This touched Jermaine's heart. She came out of her blankets and quickly went to his brother's aid. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to lay his head on her shoulder. She could feel his tears under the soft fabric of her nightgown.

She patted on her back. "Shh, John. It's okay. Just talk to me."

"I can't. I... I just can't," He said back.

With that, she knew she couldn't push him. Instead, she let him cry into her shoulder, allowing him to let out the hurt through the tears. She stayed quiet, letting her brother feel safe and open to let out his feelings. It was the least she could do for him.

John's sob slowly turned to soft gasps and chokes, until they finally died down. Slowly, John leaned back and wiped his tears with the back of his paw.

"I'm sorry, Jermaine. I just can't help it. My feeling are just all over the place."

She smiled at him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, you just needed to let it all out. But I still can't believe that you'd cut your hair just for Carol."

He frowned. "The hair was something the old John would be proud of. After messing up a romance life, he just became a part of me that I needed to kill. I'm a murderer."

Jermaine almost laugh, seriously this time. Was her brother being for real? "Hehe, you're funny, John. Crazy, but funny." She gave her paw to him. John held her in his palm, while she never let go of her smile. "Lighten up, John. Seriously. It's just one date. One single date. It's not like they're mates already."

John didn't smile. "Well, they could be. The date was going...-" He choked again, stopping in mid sentence. "I'm sorry, I... don't want to think about it."

Jermaine placed a paw on her chest. "I'm hurt that you'd think of your cousin like that, John. I know Carol, and she's not that kind of girl. Seriously, why do you always think the worst of things?"

"Runs in the family."

Jermaine frowned. "Are you talking about mom?"

"No. Mom's a great lady. The best of the best."

"And Carol is, too. And you know I hate, as in hate, picking sides between my two baby brothers, I'm going to give you both my encouragement. And do you think you can tell Simone that, when he wakes up?" She just wanted to make sure if everything, despite their competition, remained brotherly between them. If not, then she'd have to tell that, regardless of what John would protest.

After a short pause of silence, John nodded. "Well, I guess I can. What about you?"

She smiled. "I have a date with daddy before mommy wakes up."

John looked surprised. "A date?"

"Not a real date, silly." She slapped him across the shoulder. "It's supposed to be my turn to help him write a song this morning, before mom's heat strikes."

"But aren't you in heat, too? And dad's a male, and all."

Slowly, Jermaine gave a disapproving nod. "Oh, Johnny, quit your dirty thoughts. He's my father. And I know I had plans on marrying him when I was a kid..." And yes, that was true. "... but I'm not romantically attracted to him anymore. But I just love him to bits. And also, my heat isn't as strong enough to make me want any male I can get my paws on." She turned to him seriously with a glare. "But if that happens, John, promise me you'll stay away from me. All of you boys."

Was she really thinking about getting claimed by one of her brothers? But even so, she couldn't blame herself. She wanted to be sure that her virginity remained intact until she was older. She even had plans to live in celibacy.

"It's okay. I won't do anything to any female in heat. I'm not like that."

Jermaine smiled. "Well, aren't I glad to have a little brother like you." She kissed him on the forehead, and noticed that his eyes still had bags under his fur. "I think you better rest for now. You look like you haven't slept."

John shook his head. "I couldn't. And I don't think I still can."

"Well, I'm not making you leave this room until you get a proper eight hours sleep." She looked around the room and spotted Jasmine and Serene's empty beds. Stanley was asleep in his, Ally laid comfortably and romantically on his chest. She smiled and turned back to John. "I'll tell Serene to make sure you get some shut eye, if she's not too busy."

"But the garden." John was frowning again. "Without Carol, I think it's pretty much the only thing I have."

Jermaine understood her brother's high passions for gardening. She kissed him on the forehead again and smiled. "You have everyone. Mom, dad, sisters, brothers, and friends. And no matter what happens between you two, Carol will always be close to you. As a friend, of course. So don't you worry, baby bro." She reached for the blankets of his bed and tucked him in. "Have a nice sleep, John. I'll be with daddy in the music room, and if you need someone to talk to, remember that you'll always have your big sister."

John smiled. "Thank you, Jermaine. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Good night."

John arched his brows. "It's the middle of the morning."

She rolled her eyes. "Good night." She reached for his glasses and placed it on his bedside table, then pulled the blanket to his head.

"Hey!"

She giggled, stood up, and walked to the door.

**. . . . . . .**

**T**o J'Nell, the forest wasn't exactly as much as he thought of. Sure, there were some beautiful trees, flowers, plants, and a good view of the mountains every time he climbed up a tree branch. But what troubled him the most were the other creatures, prey or predators. Every now and then, as they walked to dad's tree, they would see either a dead carcass of a smaller animal, or hide because of an incoming predator. Snakes were the most common ones, and he and Junior were very careful not to fall in to any snake holes.

After a day (yes, a day, literally) of walking and camping, they finally made it to a tree stump, and its features described exactly what dad's tree was. Engraved at the bottom of the tree stump, were three names, obviously carved by young chipmunk paws, "Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."

Obviously, they were engraved by dad's claws, since he was the only one knowledgeable enough to write at that time.

Dad said, once they reached their tree, travel a few miles to the east until they hear a river, and that place should be the most suitable for them to start a new life. Less competition, and the temperature should be just right to keep snakes at bay. The dense trees would take care of other bigger predators.

They did as what dad had instructed, and walked another long set of hours to the east. As the forest got thicker and darker, they knew they were getting close. They kept walking, and as the sun began to set into a dull afternoon, their ears finally perked at the sound of running water. Their noses twitched at the smell of fresh, drinkable water that their water containers have run out of.

Once they finally saw for themselves, the clear waters of the river, they collapsed on the floor and sighed long and hard in relief.

J'Nell's feet have never been so used and tired in all his life. He found it hard to even natural sheathe and unsheathe his claws, and every muscle in his body ached.

He looked back at the rich vegetation of the place. A few walks from the river were few bushes abundant with blueberries. At least, he thought they were blue berries. Another side of the river was abundant with red berries that may be poisonous. But they needed to do a research on that first. Looking up, the trees were filled with fruits, almost as if other inhabitants of this part of the forest never bothered to touch them.

Or maybe there was just a lesser competition than either of them thought.

For the first time in the forest, J'Nell finally smiled and chuckled. This part of the forest was definitely a hidden paradise.

* * *

**Alright! More than Three thousand seven hundred words. Is that enough for you guys? Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, if there's anything you'd like to happen in this story, tell me. But nothing too big. Just like for example "Serene and AJ walked into the room, talked for hours, and mated like there's no tomorrow."**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Oh, and one more thing. If... uh... is there anyone out there who can draw? Deviantart or anything? If you could draw a couple of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's kids (Serene/AJ, Stanley/Ally, Nelle/TJ, or Bryon/Elisha.), that would really mean everything to me. Please, anyone? Thank you. You don't have to be good or bad. I just want to know how they look like in your point of view.**

**Please?**

_**Trivia: If Serene's fur was colored auburn, she'd look like a thinner Brittany with purple glasses. (And sexually speaking, she squirts during sexual climax :D).**_

_**Although Jasmine loves and knows everything about flowers, she never helps his brother John with the garden. She is also a female with childlike innocence. Going with her name, she tucks a real flower in her hair. She also hates artificial plants.**_

_**John and Simone are considered as bad seeds of Simon's part of the family because of their nonstop pranks.**_

_**Charice Pempenco turned out to be lesbian. She is our own Filipino glee star, and she was also a guest star of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Squeakuel. Remember when that announcer (right before the chipmunks' presentation) said "Please welcome, Charice!" Yep, she's a lesbian.**_


	12. Just Friends

**hi = Seriously, dude?**

**theguestinthis = Well... sure. Why not?**

**Webweirdo332 = Thanks again!**

**LOVEURSTORIES = She came out of the closet a few days ago. Shame. Well, anyways. You requested an Alvittany scene, and here it is!**

**Pissin' me off = ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Chill.**

**(SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. I GOT TOO EXCITED).**

**Let's celebrate the good news (found at the author's note below). Here are some rare chipmunk songs.**

**(Youtube). watch?v=TjJJf1_Sfkk**

**watch?v=vQ0fxo3L9rc**

**watch?v=lGqZ4EZpmRg**

* * *

**I **wake up in Stanley's bed when I suddenly feel cold, and all the comfort before I slept missing. Something is missing here. I look to the window and saw it was still in the middle of the night. And when I look to my left, I see an empty space where Stanley should be lying down.

"Stanley?" I whisper.

I pull the covers up to my chest to cover my naked top. I don't usually sleep without my nightgown, or any garment to cover my upper body, but Stanley and I claimed the room last night when everybody was downstairs, having dinner.

I sit up and look around, seeing everyone is still asleep in their beds. I step out of the blanket and find my shirt and jacket on the floor next to the bed. I slept with my skirt on, since Stanley and I were in a hurry last night, if you know what I mean. And it warms my heart to think that Stanley has gotten past his infertility, and started to look at the bright side to it - we can mate whenever we want without worrying. And ever since then, our sex life became so healthy that we started trying new things. We even tried the whip cream a few days ago. And last night, Stanley used cloths to tie my wrist and paws to the bed. Even until now, I can still feel how numb my paws were after that activity.

But the pleasure doubled and tripled when Stanley told me not to move, and just absorb all the pleasure he could give. Last night was only one of the heavens we have both discovered together as mates.

I take my shirt from the floor and put it on, leaving my jacket where it was. I come out of the bed and scurry directly to the door, and I find it slightly open. What would Stanley be doing at a time like this? The clock points passed midnight, and it is very unusual for Stanley to stay up this late.

I walk out of the room and went downstairs, while trying to sniff out Stanley's scent. It didn't take long for me to finally hear a distant sound of the chipmunk sized piano, and to find the lights on in the music room. I know Stanley's in there. I can smell him.

I find myself inside the room, watching my mate as his paws move fluidly around the chipmunk sized piano, his fingers not missing a single note. A nice, soft ballad fills the air, soothing me as my tail sways to the slow, easy rhythm.

The piece wasn't sad or sorrowful. It was sort of soft, and so, so slow. But listening to it, I feel an equally fair abundance of joy. An unusual feeling of joy that just... floats inside and around me like water. I feel as if my mind has never been so clear and unheavy. I feel... enlightened.

I close my eyes and listen as each perfect melody slowly sinks in to my ears, making me breathe in deep and sigh.

"Ally, I can smell you, you know," Stanley suddenly speaks, startling me, and I blush madly under my fur. He had said the same thing when we were in the forest pond, trying to rescue AJ and Serene.

Stanley continues playing as I slowly walk inside the music room, sneaking up behind him. In my distance, I can smell him very well. His scent of drowsy breaths, jasmine shampoo, and me. I have done very well placing my scent on him every time we bond.

I look at Stanley, and even from behind, I can see the face of an angel, sitting on the piano stool, concentrating on the keys of the piano, effortlessly trying not to miss a note. Slowly and lovingly, my paws travel under his arm to his chest, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me. I rest my chin on his shoulder and breathe in his neck.

He stops playing and places his paws over mine. From where I look, I can see a slight smile on his face.

A comfortable silence fills the empty space between us, and I feel like I can stay with him in this romantic position forever. "That was a nice piece, Stanley. What was it?" I ask. I have never heard of it my whole life.

He tilts my head and kisses the corner of my mouth. "It's composed by Stanley Seville, inspired and enlightened by the understanding and caring love of his mate."

I smile in unbelievable amusement. "Wow, you made it? But it sounded so clean, like you've been playing it your whole life."

"The beauty and wonders of enlightenment. And believe it or not, I just woke up with an urge to play, and I started pressing random notes. The next thing I knew it, I was playing something I actually never heard of. I just let the happiness move me," he explains to me.

And I think that explains the slow, joyful rhythm of the piano. I give him an unbelievable, yet amused expression. "You were so happy that you made something?"

He nods. "I'm just so happy that you still accept me as you're mate, even after finding out about my infertility."

I feel him frown when he says the word. I know it still affects him. "Hey, Stanley. No matter what other things I find out about you, I'll always be yours. Remember, you gave me the best five years of my life, and in exchange, I'm all yours to keep. Like a 'Thank You' Trophy."

His frown tightens and he glares at me. "You are not a trophy."

I giggle. "And what happened to the happiness that created the music?"

His lips quickly turn into an impish smile, and his eyes slowly dilates. He turns to me. "Oh, so you want it back, do you?"

Oh? Stanley finally turns to his naughty side. I smile seductively, and as soon as I breathe his aroused scent, my sex turns wet, throbbing with want and desire. My pheromones fill the air, and I can feel his erection growing under his fur. His claws unsheathe, and his biceps harden into blocks. His paws clench like two pincers ready to pin me down to the ground and dominate me.

I lick my lips. "Or..., we could make our own music. Our bodies are the perfect instruments."

I unwrap my arms from him as he stands up and faces me. Oh, Stanley..., a beautiful male, hard and aroused, and he aims his eyes at me hungrily, like a wolf to a trapped female in heat, wanting nothing but to be taken and pleasured.

"I plan on making music on this piano, my sweet Ally," he smiles at me.

Suddenly, he grabs my waist and sweeps me off my feet. I squeal and close my eyes as I land softly on the smooth keys of the chipmunk sized piano, random notes and sounds playing under my weight. I open my eyes, and I see Stanley in front of me, his paws pinning me to the sides of the piano, my legs spread wide to welcome his throbbing erection.

Without warning, he sheathes himself inside me, ramming deep into my walls. I moan his name out loud as I began to feel the tiny fragments of pleasure, piling up and higher as Stanley eases in and out of me.

My pheromones fill the air, together with our mixed pants and sighs and moans, together in harmony. Creating a music of love, passion, and primal need. I shift in the piano, pressing some more keys with my paws, notes mixing high and low to accompany our passionate mating. Stanley leans over, and our tongue intertwine out of our mouths, tasting each other's flavor. Our sweats dampen our fur, and our passion takes a whole new height.

I feel a huge spike of pleasure when I feel Stanley's fingers toying with my nipples. They harden into tiny beads. I moan out loud in both pleasure and the pain of wanting. The sudden burst of pleasure stays only to escalate higher and higher, until I finally moan at the top of my lungs, my mouth shaping nothing but his name as I spiral into a hot, hard, and satisfyingly long climax.

As soon as it died down, it started up again as Stanley increases his speed, panting and sighing nothing but my name. The barrage of climax continues, long, hard, and satisfying. It was a torture that I would love to endure for the rest of my life.

I didn't know how much I could last. I feel most of my breath leaving my body, and my lungs start to ache. I body desperately needs air, but my heart wants nothing more than what he's doing to me.

We must have stayed for more minutes than we normally do. Hours, maybe. The night sky was slowly turning blue when I looked at the window.

Finally, Stanley pushes into me once more, and gave a sharp gasp as he finally finds his release. He drives deeper into me, just as my walls clench into one last, satisfying and pleasurable climax.

Together, we both froze, trying to register what we've both just done. We breathe, sighed for an eternity, basking in the afterglow of our lustful activity. Finally, our lips slowly curl into small smiles.

Stanley chuckles. "That... that was amazing," he says, clearly amused and out of breath.

I'm very much amused, myself. I have never felt so loved and cared for all my life. I feel like I'm made of glass, heavily protected, and lovingly caressed as if I'm something rare and valuable. Never have I felt so much never-ending pleasure and love in its raw form.

I want to speak to him, to tell him how much I appreciate him as my mate, as the only male allowed to love and pleasure me like this. But I'm out of breath, and my lungs hurt like being impaled by a pike.

Stanley kisses my forehead and quickly sweeps me off the piano, into his arms. "Time for bed, princess."

Being carried by two strong arms make me feel as light as a feather. Safe, protected, and loved like a gem. Tired and exhausted, I bury my face into his chest and drifted into sleep, while he carries me to where he wants me to be. And that place, I don't care about. As long as he's there.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin and I haven't stepped foot inside the kids' room in days, and as soon as we went inside, I was greeted by the intoxicated smell of our family scent, and the beautiful and childish smell of Alice and her sisters. Under all of it, I smell the tiniest hint of Alienelle's pheromones. She sits on her bed, reading a fashion magazine.

As soon as I turn to April's bed, I was surprised by childish and girly giggles as blurs of brown and auburn jump up to my chest, knocking me to the ground.

"Mommy!" An excited voice came when I opened my eyes and came face to face with Aileen, her lips curled into a wide smile. Like a happily, lovable dog, she licks me across the cheek, sending ticklish sensations to my neck.

"Hey." I giggle. "Aileen, that tickles!"

"Mommy!" She stops licking, but her enthusiasm remains. "I miss you, I miss you..." She repeats like a girl who's had too much sugar.

Oh, she's so adorable! I tightly cup her cheeks and kiss her multiple times on every part of her face. "Of course I miss you, my sweet little, adorable angel."

"I miss you, too, mommy!" She leans over and nuzzles my cheek and nose.

This is only one of the many reasons I'm proud of myself. I've given birth to sweet, adorable children, who are more attracted to their father than their mother. Aileen finally gets off me and sprints to her father's side, where the rest of her sisters crowded him.

Alice tries to jump up into her father's arms. Instead, Alvin sweeps her off the ground, while she laughed, shrieked, and giggled as he places her on the bed. There, Alvin lifted up her shirt and blew on her belly. Alice laughed hysterically, squirming to get out of her father's grip.

Still on the ground, I sit up and look at the lovely family scene. I can't help but smile at them. They're so happy.

From behind me, the door squeaks into an open, and Ally's scent fill my nose. A complete gladness came over me, realizing that every single one of Alvin's daughters were in this room. But when I look at Ally, the brief feeling turned into concern.

As Ally walks toward me, she seems to be staggering, and her eyes were weakly closed, as if she's having a headache. She sees me on the ground and gives me a weak smile, then walks directly to her bed.

My eyes never leave her as I stand up and approach her. She is already lying on her bed, paws rubbing her forehead. From where I stand, I hear her soft groan. She's obviously not feeling well. A flu, maybe?

"Ally? You don't look so good," I said.

She only looks at me without any readable expression.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I ask.

"Not at all."

I smile at her and sit on the bed next to her. With the back of my paw, I reach for her neck, but noticed nothing wrong with her temperature. "Hmm, you're not having a fever. Are you okay?"

She rubs her face with her paws, and groaned again. "I don't know. I guess that mating with Stanley last night took it's toll on me." She reaches for her pink blanket and places it over her chin. "I don't know what happened. I woke up, I had to throw up several times. And then I had this stabbing headache. I mean, I nearly collapsed on my way here from Stanley's room."

"Where is Stanley?" I ask.

"He wrote a song last night before we mated. He's in the music room with uncle Simon."

"And how are you?"

She yawns before speaking. "Sick. As in, agonizingly sick, mom. It's like having darts thrown into your temple."

I try not to imagine the picture, and keep a concerned, and motherly composure. I wipe her forehead with the back of my paw. She was sweating, despite the open window. "You're definitely sick. It's probably just a flu."

"I've never caught one my whole life. Am I gonna die?"

I giggle, taking it as a joke. "No." I bend over and kiss her on forehead. "You're going to be alright. Nothing a few rests and an ice pack can't cure."

"Don't send me to Beatrice."

I detect a hint of seriousness in her tone. Nobody in our family ever wants to go to Beatrice. We're all afraid of needles.

"No. But I am calling Stanley to stop writing his song and take care of you. I'd drag him in here if I have to."

Her lips curl into a weak smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Or if you'd rather have Nelle."

"She's a good sister. But I prefer Stanley. He's exactly whom I'm dying for right now."

**. . . . . . .**

**C**arol didn't know exactly what she was doing, or where her feet were taking her. But all she knew was she'd never felt so guilty and sorry her entire life. She'd heard and seen what John did to himself after she rejected him. She saw it in his face when he ran away from her. And even until now, she still held the flowers John had brought her. These were the best flowers she's ever seen. A normal flower would have showed wilts and signs of withering, being out of the ground for days. But until now, they were still as fresh and good as new. John was really a great gardener.

Following her feet, she found herself in the garden, unsure and confused why she'd brought herself here. When she saw John, a tight knot started to form in her stomach, and her heart battered against the inner walls of her body. Her breath caught in her throat, and she gulped for relief.

Breathing deep and hard, she stepped into the soft, well-tended grass, walked around the garden until she was in the flowerbed, right behind John. He was kneeling, one paw stuck to the ground, and another holding a gardening tool.

Without reluctance, she tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention. When he looked back, she saw the mud stain on his cheek, and a wet dewdrop on one side of his eyeglass. She had to admit, that short, messy, and roughly cut hair looked good on him. She'd definitely prefer it to his long, Janice-like hair.

When he didn't smile, Carol's nervousness only kicked up a notch.

She couldn't speak. Her voice was trapped in her throat, and she had to cough hard to free it. "Hi," was all she could say, and realized how embarrassing that came out. All wanted to slap herself hard in response to her awkwardness.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" John said without any negative or positive expression. Just a plain, robotic tone.

And that scared her.

She cleared her throat again. "I... came to say...," she brought up the flowers, "... these flowers are perfect." She felt another awkward tinkle in her body.

John scoffed. "You're welcome. Isn't that what you said before you blew me away, Carol?"

It was official. She was scared and nervous. Awkwardly, she placed a paw on his shoulder. She could feel him tense as she did. "Look, John. I'm really sorry."

John sighed and dropped the gardening tool. He wiped his paws on his lap. "I know. I understand. You're heart's with my brother, and..."

Carol could feel his tension. It wasn't hard to see his throat moving into a small gulp.

"And... just because I care about you and your happiness, Carol. I completely respect that. I'm just... hurt, that's all."

"I know. I understand how it feel like, John. And I'm really sorry."

John shrugged. "It's okay. There's really no hope of us being together, anyway."

The way he said it broke her heart. It seemed John was more hurt than she thought. But it just couldn't possibly happen between them. She loved Simone, and she realized that. She loved Simone with all her heart, and they've even had plans for a second date. She said yes right away, as soon as he asked her out again.

She touched his shoulder again. "You can't lose your hope John. When all else fails, it's the only thing you have left. But we can be together if you want." Those words got his attention. He looked at her, shades of green meeting shades of blue. Those bright eyes under his glasses were just as beautiful as Simone's. Actually, now that she thought of it, John's eyes had more brightness into his eyes, and a lively feeling once you look at it. Simone's eyes were more into color and depth, deep devilish eyes that most girls find completely arresting.

"You're giving me a chance?" John's voice took her out of her thought.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, John. But it just can't happen between us. But I'm offering us a close friendship." She smiled.

"Oh, so you're putting me in the friendzone?"

Carol laughed. Both brothers always had what it took to make her laugh. "No. I'm putting you in... something like a girlfriend zone."

That got his attention again. "Girlfriend?"

Carol nodded. "Yep. We can be in the highest level of friendship, but in normal terms in romance."

"I'm listening."

She smiled. "Well, here's what I had in mind." She breathed deeply. "I can be your girlfriend. But..." She said quickly so he couldn't respond. "We have limits. You can hug me, hold me close like a girlfriend, kiss me on the cheek, but no lips, and no serious romance."

"Hmm..." Simone tapped his chin. "Interesting proposition, Carol. What would Simone think?"

Carol knew Simone, and she also knew he wasn't the jealous type. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But hey, at least you two are on the same level."

"At least. But I don't want to start a fight with my brother. I still love him as family, and he and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Simone doesn't own me yet. I'll ask him, and if he doesn't want it, I'll find another way to make you both happy." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. An awkward silence filled the voice, until Carol remembered the flowers. She held them up. "And oh, you can have your flowers back if you want. They're still young and fresh, and letting them die is just heartless."

Still smiling, John took the flowers in his paws, and looked at them one by one, like a father checking its daughters after being born from their mother's womb. "If we can't have the girlfriend zone, I think I'll be contented with just being your friend, Carol." He took two different flowers from the bouquet and sniffed them. "This flower is called Alstroemeria." He touched the flower with pink petals. "And this one is chrysanthemum." He pointed at the flower with bright, yellow petals. "They both mean and represent deep friendship. Something I'll always be willing to share with you."

Carol stayed quiet. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"If I can't have you, Carol. At least I can have you in another way. Would that be okay to you?" He asked.

Friendship. It was the best offer she could give, and the best thing that John could ask without hurting his brother. She liked John, she admitted, but there was no way she could have two males in her heart. She liked John, but she loved Simone. Friendship was probably the best relationship she could have with him.

Absentmindedly, she leaned over and pecked John's cheek, then quickly pulled away. "It's fine with me, John."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I AM SO... DAMN EXCITED RIGHT NOW, I HAD TO SLAM MY GUITAR AGAINST MY RIDE CYMBAL (Truss rod is bent, the guitar is warped, and now it sucks).**

**Kiboy messaged me last night, and I have to tell you, that news was the BEST I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!**

_**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FOUR IS OFFICIAL! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT DAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN! EXACT WORDS FROM 20TH CENTURY FOX ARE RIGHT HERE!**_

_**www. filmthrasher 2013/06/the-news-bundle-20th-century-fox. html?m=1 (Add ".com" with "/")**_

_**But to sum it all up, (I need a bigger capslock) ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS FOUR IS FRIGGIN' OFFICIAL AND WILL BE RELEASED ON DEC. 11, 2013! REMEMBER THAT DATE, EVERYONE! REMEMBERRRRRR!  
**_

_**SPREAD THE WORD! GO FORTH AND SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS, MY DISCIPLES! (lol).**_

_**(I'd like to thank Kiboy for bringing me this F8CKING DAMN GOOD F8*CKING NEWSSSSS!)**_

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room, squealing like a girl in the agony of the long, torturous wait.**

**Now, for something that's really for the story. **

**JohnxCarol, or SimonexCarol, you guys vote. Who would be the best couple? I have to tell you that this won't do anything with the plot I've already come up with. I just want your opinion. :D**

**_(Walk into the shop, say whattup, I need a peacock. Say "Yo, Adrian" at the cashier in the Pet Shop. Up in the pen is a new born husky, the people like "Damn, that's a cute ass puppy - Thrift shop parody)._**


	13. Trouble In Paradise

**LOVEURSTORIES = Hey dude. Sure, make a Fanfic, go ahead. Just click the Sign up button at the upper right corner of the screen. All you need is your email address and the guts to lie about your age. Go ahead and start writing! I'll be your first reviewer.**

**Yo mama = Word to yo mother, bro.**

**Guest (I love you marry me! You do soo good I love you!) = I don't really know what to say. Um... Sure?**

**Curious = Not telling youuuu...**

* * *

**S**imone sat in his bed beside Carol, listening to her as she talked about John and everything she they had talked about in the garden yesterday. He didn't know how Carol felt about all this, but he understood her and every word she spoke. He understood, mostly, her inner intentions, and saw the inner side of her. As he listened to her talking, Simone finally realized what kind of girl his girlfriend was. She was sensitive, and she wanted everyone to be happy. She didn't want anyone to lose or feel sad. Carol had a big heart.

But he couldn't consider Carol's relationship with John. They were just close, close friends, as she had said. But he didn't want that. Now that he had Carol as his girlfriend, he wanted her all to himself. He won her heart, fair and square. He knew he was being too possessive of her, but he just didn't want her to fall for John after what they shared together.

Simone felt like he had to keep Carol away from John. He may have been worthy enough to be Carol's suitor, but John's still a rival male. He still had the chance to win her heart if Simone allowed them together.

But he knew Carol would be much happier if he considered. Basically, he was stuck in a decision.

He smiled at her and patted her knee. As a mate, and a brother to a rival, he knew he had to be more considerate. But risk losing Carol? He couldn't even think about it.

"Carol, I understand how you feel. But I really have to think about this," he said, not breaking an his sight from her beautiful, green-as-forest eyes.

"You really have to consider, Simone. I just feel sorry for John."

Simone tried to think she was just speaking about John as a fellow chipmunk and friend. "I know he's having a hard time. He's my brother, and he's been my best friend for fourteen years." He placed his paw over hers. "But I just can't risk you falling in love with him."

Carol smiled. "It's just friendship, Simone. I'm not going to fall in love with him." She squeezed his paw. "My heart belongs with you, and I'm in love with you. I'm just sensitive about everyone's feelings."

"But what about my feelings? I don't know how I'd feel if I see you two together, whether friends or..." he nearly choked at the words, "... or more than that."

"But at least consider, Simone. We're just going to be friends. You already have me as a girlfriend. At least give John a piece of me."

He didn't know how to feel. No matter how much he thought twice, thrice, or even a million times, he still felt afraid of losing Carol. He loved her so much that he wanted her all for himself. He wanted to be the only male in her life, besides her father and brothers.

Simone sighed. "Carol, I can't share you with my brother. That would be so wrong, even just thinking about it. John has to understand that you're mine. I got to you first, and won you fair and square. You belong to me, Carol."

At his words, he felt Carol's paw tense, muscles contracted. He watched as her smile slowly melted, and eyebrows arched upward, as if there were something he'd said. "Won me? Won me fair and square?"

"I got to you first. I won you over."

Carol forcefully took her paw out of his grip, surprising him. Quickly, she stood up, and looked at him. Simone couldn't read her expression. Was she angry? Why?

"Really, Simone? Is that all you think about me? To you, I'm just a prize to be won?"

Then, it hit him. The tone of her voice, the intensity of her glare. Carol wasn't angry, but hurt. "No, wait. Carol-"

"I thought you loved me for who I am, not just because I'm the last single girl you could get. You know how that makes me feel, Simone?"

If there was one thing he feared most, it was hurting Carol's feelings. And hearing the tone of her voice, the painful expression on her face, Simone felt like an insensitive jerk. He raised his paws up. "Carol, please stop. I didn't mean it like that."

"But you said it, didn't you?" She ran her paws along her hair and breathed deeply. "I can't believe it." She started breathing heavily, then did one thing Simone was afraid most. She turned her back and walked. "Excuse me."

He couldn't move, only stared as he watched Carol walked out towards the door. When she was gone, he slumped into his bed, still unable to sink in what just happen. What he'd just done.

**. . . . . . .**

**"H**ow're you doing, princess?"

Stanley asked as Ally sat on her bed, her blanket over her lower body. She just loved it when Stanley called her 'Princess.' It made her feel loved and important, like she was the only girl in his mind. She shifted in her blanket, holding a bowl of soup. It was her third one this afternoon, and strangely because she wasn't the type to snack between meals.

Ally shrugged. "The headaches only occur in the morning along with the puking. But my appetite's been up high lately. I don't know if that's a good thing."

He sat on her bed and kissed her forehead. "You've only been sick for three days, and you barely ate. Your body's probably trying to make up all that lost weight."

There was that scary word - "weight." Was she fat before? Or was she simply too thin? She didn't know, but she was afraid of it. "I'm not getting too fat, am I?" She asked.

Stanley smiled, hypnotizing her with his pure charm. "Nope. But you're eating too much. That, I can say." He reached out and took the bowl of soup from her paws. "Stop it. You're getting fat."

"What? But you just said I wasn't." She eyed the bowl, and strangely, she wanted more.

Stanley placed the bowl on the bedside table and smiled again. "You asked me if you're getting _too _fat. And the answer is no. But generally, you are getting fat. And that's strange."

Ally felt a pit form in her stomach. Stanley thought she's strange? Was she losing the beauty of her appearance? Or he didn't want her anymore because she was fat? Ally placed her arms over her stomach, as if trying to hide it. "Oh, God, you think I'm ugly, don't you?"

Stanley chuckled. "What? no."

"See? You laughed. I must be hideous." She pulled her blankets up. She didn't know why she was being insecure. But she felt more and more conscious about everything, all of a sudden.

She felt his paw on her wrist, sending warmth all over her body. "You're not ugly, princess. All I said was you're getting fat. And that's unusual." Stanley gestured to the bowl of soup. "Yesterday, all you ate were two plates of squash and a carrot. This morning, you wanted nuts, which is also unusual, because you hate nuts."

True, Ally hated nuts so much. She didn't see the point why anyone would eat nuts. They were hard, big, ugly brown, and they don't even taste good. But she had craved for one this morning. She didn't like the taste, but she wanted to eat more. "What does this have to do with me getting fat?"

"Because you haven't eaten any meat in three days. And instead of losing weight, you gained. But you are eating an awful lot of veggies. But since you're getting a little better, you're body's probably making up for the lost nutrients. That's the only scientific explanation I can give."

Ally still couldn't believe she was getting fat. She didn't care what she ate, as long as she controlled her appetite. But since yesterday, her appetite has been very active. Even now, her mouth watered at the sight of two things. Stanley, and the bowl of soup filled with okras and other vegetables. Stanley was right about her avoiding meat. But that was nothing surprising. She avoided meat all the time.

But she was still sick, and she couldn't even stand up to go to the bathroom. Either Stanley had to support her, or use the bucket if she gets sick. On the bright side, she was getting better each day. Perhaps it was just a flu, like mom said. But shouldn't a flu include a fever, too?

Perhaps it was a different type of sickness. But at least she was slowly healing.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Stanley asked.

Ally sighed, feeling her body deprived of air. "Tired." It was early night, but the moon shone like midnight.

Stanley smiled and gently pushed her down on the bed. "Sleep, princess. Sleep." He took her covers and pulled them to her chest, then kissed her on the forehead.

Ally felt like a child again. She looked up at him. "You'll stay with me, right?"

Stanley smiled again. "No matter how much you push me away from you, I'll keep coming back."

Ally smiled. She recognized those words. "Even if it means catching my flu?"

"Not a bad idea. We can take a break from all the chores, and lie down on the same bed all day." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Sleep, Ally."

**. . . . . . .**

**T**he night was young and late when Serene decided to take a midnight stroll. According to Beatrice, stretching some muscles could be a great help during labor, which was due in the next few weeks. Her stomach was almost at its final stage of enlargement, and it's grown more than a few inches since AJ got her pregnant.

And not to forget also, she couldn't wait to be the mother of AJ's children. She couldn't wait to hold smaller versions of AJ in her arms, just to caress them everyday, spend the rest of her lives just dreamily watching them.

As she strolled peacefully in the garden, AJ was by her side, her paw in his. His height has grown ten folds since they've first mated, being an adolescent and all. Serene felt like she was with Uncle Alvin, rather than his twin son. She felt like a small little flower next to a giant boulder. Her rock, the center of her universe, her Alvin. Her paw felt like nothing smaller than a pencil in his. She felt like a single speck of star in front of the sun. And with her heat, he was definitely burning her, tortuously and agonizingly.

Grass and dried leaves crushed underfoot as they walked and stopped by the flowerbed, complete with flowers of all different types and colors. Serene's brother, John really had the greenest thumb.

They stood and watch, admired the colorful sight of the flower arrangement. As the cold breeze blew, she shivered slightly, and wished she'd brought her jacket. When she breathed, AJ squeeze her paw, and his warmth was enough to comfort her.

She looked at him and smiled. She had to tilt her head to meet his gaze.

He smiled back.

"You know, I thought of naming our first daughter after you," AJ said.

Honestly, she had never thought of the names before. But shouldn't that come when they're born? But it wouldn't hurt to name them first, right?

"Really? Because my name too-..."

AJ frowned. "And what did I tell you about insecurity?"

AJ had told her, with dominant authority, that every part of her should be treated like a queen. Like something divine and sacred. Including her name. Listening again at the tone of his voice, she shrunk. "Sorry."

He moved closer, diminishing the space between them, sending his warmth all over her body. Her hormones went loose and violent, streaming deep into her system. She breathed deeply, struggling to fight back the arousal.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and when their tails intertwined, she nearly lost it. She wanted to faint in his arms, or have him kiss her and mate with her to death. To feel the heavenly pleasure of his weight on top of her, his big, throbbing erection filling her small body. To have his tongue run across her neck, her collarbone, and every other inches of her body.

She wanted him to take her right there and then.

Quickly, she brushed off the thought. Mating in her brother's garden didn't exactly feel right.

"Serene," AJ's voice warmed her. "Every part of you means everything to me. And whether you like it or not, I'm naming our first daughter after you."

She couldn't argue with him. She'd never do anything like that. But she did admit that her name sounded kind of rare.

"I'd name all the children after you, but I guess that'd be too selfish of me."

Serene chuckled. Name the children after her? She chuckled again at the thought of a boy named Serene, or Peace, or Waters. Though it's a beautiful name, it just wouldn't sound right for a boy. She thought again for the third time, then decided that the name "Peace" wasn't so bad for a boy.

But what about a girl? She mentally tapped her chin, and thought again. "Hmm... What about we name our first son Peace?" She asked.

"Peace? Why?"

"Well, because you said you'd name every child after me. "Peace" is kind of a synonym for "Serene."

AJ tapped his chin with his other paw. "Hmm... Not bad. Really not bad." He disarmed her with a charming smile. "We have five children. First girl's Serene, and first boy's Peace. Any more?"

"Two girl names. I'd like to name one Tori. Short for Victoria."

AJ had that questioning look again. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Well, most of our names start with the first letter of our parents. I'd like to try something different."

AJ chuckled. "Nice. The other one?"

Serene almost couldn't say it this time. She didn't know how AJ would react.

"Brittany," she said, and looked away before AJ could react negatively. But she forced herself to look up, and met AJ's open-mouthed, wide-eyed gaze.

"Mom?" AJ said almost absentmindedly.

Nervously, Serene played with her fingers. When the cool spring breeze blew again, she shivered in both coolness and arousal. She wished she'd worn her jacket instead of her sleeveless nightgown.

"Why?" AJ asked.

At the question, Serene thought back to the million ways Aunt Brittany had changed her life.

"She deserves my thanks, Alvin. I hope you don't mind."

Aunt Brittany had done countless things to her. Turning her from a worthless klutz to a beautiful, devoted Chipette was only one thing. Aunt Brittany was her teacher, her mentor in pleasing AJ and to a passionate mateship that AJ had always dreamed of.

AJ shook his head and let go of his flustered gaze. He smiled. "I don't mind. I hope she'll look just like her namesake. My mom is everything every Chipmunk dreams for a Chipette. On the outside,she's beautiful, she's calm and feisty at the same time. But when she and dad are alone...," AJ scoffed, as if there wasn't a word that could describe the pleasure Uncle Alvin felt everyday. "When dad told me, it was like the words he said didn't give even the slightest hint."

Serene wondered quietly, was she enough to give that kind of pleasure to AJ? She placed her paw on her stomach, and thought that maybe If she weren't pregnant, she could.

Their joint tails wagged and swayed peacefully in the wind. "But I think I can relate to what dad really meant." He pulled her close. "I get the same thing he does everyday, from my pregnant mate."

Serene blushed.

"And you're just like her, you know? Beautiful, talented, and quiet on the outside. But inside is a wild, hungry lioness."

His words felt romantic. And even more, when he bent down to kiss her lips. Soft, moist, and red lips, smashed against hers, so full of love and passion in just one touch.

He pulled away, and she gazed into his eyes, dilated with want and desire. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips.

"A beautiful, wild lioness with small, soft lips." He nuzzled her nose. "A cute nose, almost like a sweet, pink gumdrop."

Serene felt her sex warm and dampen, throbbing with nothing but want and lust as she looked deeply into his dilated eyes looking hungrily at its small, but tasty prey.

His erection pressed above her groin, below her pregnant stomach. She licked her lips again, and took his growing shaft and guided it down her sex so he could feel her wetness.

AJ grinned. "The lioness is hungry."

Serene gulped. She could feel her wetness down to her ankles. She'd never felt this aroused her whole life. "I need you." Her voice filled with promise and lust.

He took her in his arms, and immediately, she felt all the want and warmth that needed to be release through love and passion.

"You're so wet." He kissed her forehead, and held her close.

Serene felt so love. So warm.

She licked her lips in response, and smiled. "Oh? You think?"

AJ squeezed her in his arms. "I know." He stuck out his tongue, and she felt its lusciousness running along and damping her fur. She wanted to lick her back. But with desire and lust, she froze and gulped. "I want to spend the rest of my life licking you to death."

"Do anything you want with me." She leaned in. "I'm all yours." Trailing over the front buttons of his pajamas, he seductively, and agonizingly slowly traced circles on the top button, before slowly undoing each one.

When his chest showed, Serene's mouth watered. There was no stopping her when she sensed her own pheromones in the air. AJ sniffed deeply, sighed, and smiled.

"My favorite scent." He licked his lips, the moisture of his tongue telling his hunger and lust. His erection pressed harder against her soaked groin.

Leaving all the rest of his buttons on, Serene wildly jumped up towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Climbing up to him was like climbing a tree. Though it was impossible for her to let go, a big fall might hurt her.

She took a handful of his chest fur and pulled herself close to his face, and their lips smashed with a wild, lustful moan. She met his tongue immediately, and greedily gulped down every last drop of his taste. Her thirst would never be quenched, no matter how much or how hard she drank from him. His scent, his presence, his touch, his taste, and the sound of his every move.

Her groin grind against his throbbing erection. She felt the whole world crashing down as AJ slowly fell back, so she was straddling him. Not wasting another second, she sheathed his groin inside of her, where it belonged, where it fit like a key, filling her body with pleasure and more want.

She moved fast, up and down, his erection sheathing in and out of her. She moved even wilder and faster when she heard AJ's moan. His moan of pleasure and passion.

AJ left her lips, and licked her neck, all the way to her cheek. She moaned erotically. As she briefly opened her eyes, she saw the glimpse of the flowerbed, filled with colorful flowers and glowing fireflies. She couldn't think of any other place so romantic.

"Oh, Serene." AJ moan fueled her flaming passion, and mated with him with every last ounce of everything she had, not sparing the least bit of energy even to move.

She licked and nuzzled his chest, burying her nose under his fur and basked in his scent. She went back to his lips and tasted him again.

A sudden spike a pleasure sent her world crashing, spiraling, and quaking in such speed. A rapid burst of rising climax, so strong and everlasting, she nearly collapsed with her last breath.

When AJ grunted and growled in her name, he pushed into her one last time and emptied himself inside her.

When they were done, Serene panted wildly, her tongue out of her mouth, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. Tired, exhausted, she got of him and landed on his side, on the soft, green grass.

She caught a brief sight of AJ's wet groin. Every part of his body, especially south, wet with both sweat and her fluids.

As she lied down and basked in the ever fulfilling afterglow, she tried hard to move, straddle him, and mate with him again until she dropped the very last ounce of her sweat.

But she couldn't. Her problem in both physical activities and mating was stamina. For a girl who preferred reading to sports, it wasn't surprising.

"Best one we've had so far!" AJ's cheery voice came with a smile on his face. It was surprising he was still energetic. Would she ever catch up with him?

Serene panted and gave a weak smile. "So... So far." Her voice squeaked under her breaths. She felt AJ's eyes on her, observing her for a few moments.

"Oh, I see," he said. "This calls for bedtime."

She panted again. "Oh, yes. Please." A good night's sleep has never sounded so good.

At least, that's what she thought he meant.

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t's been a week since Simon Jr. and J'Nell decided to live in the forest. And it's only been three days since they arrived at this place. Surely, it was a hidden paradise. Simon Jr.'s tree was an oak that looked like a promising shelter, except for the termite infestation at the branches. But just like a handful of their problems, that was solved, but with effort and hardship. Now, that was one less problem to worry about, and a million more.

When they first stepped paws into this place, they thought it was a hidden paradise. Fertile soil, big trees, a lot of fruits, shades and shelter, water, no predators, and the only competition they had were a few fruit worms.

But the illusion of paradise lasted only a few hours. First, yes, the water was clean and safe. Fishes for food were bountiful, but J'Nell nearly got snapped by a big one after swimming too deep. And since the fishes weren't safe to catch, they tried the fruits. But the blueberries and strawberries were so sour, their lips puckered until they hurt. And the apples were too high to climb.

They had managed to survive only by catching the smallest fishes which weren't so satisfying or tasty. They had to taste the fruits before eating them whole. And they had to watch out for termites when grabbing the apples, the mangoes, nuts, et cetera.

As they both sat on by their usual fireplace, Simon Jr. wondered if they'd really adapt into their new habitat at all. It was too complicated than the simple city life. Even J'Nell had been bitten by a termite or two, and he nearly fell off his pine tree.

And to make things worst, the cloud roared with lightning, and seconds later, they heard a hiss as the rain dampened their campfire. They seek shelter Simon Jr.'s tree, which was nearer, and they both had to wear their jackets to warm themselves.

"Great." J'Nell side as he sat on one of the tree. They were inside the oak, no lights, and their jackets weren't keeping them cool. "We're cold, it's raining, what's next?"

Simon Jr. shrugged. "I don't think it can get any worse." And he was sure about that. "I've taken care of the bugs, and there aren't any centipedes here."

So they sat in the dark silence inside the tree, only sounds of thunder and raindrops were audible.

"I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now," J'Nell said, his voice buried under the rain.

Simon Jr. thought of what it was like back home. Back when they were kids, when mom used to comfort them when there was a thunder. All those times she and dad never left their side, just to tell them that thunders weren't scary.

He thought of Jasmine. His beautiful flower of a sister. She was probably under the rain, doing nothing but stare at the flowers as the night passed. And Simon Jr. was surprised to find the jasmine flower she gave him was still alive. Not a single wilt.

When he had time, he was going to replant it tomorrow.

Were flowers replantable? He didn't know. John was the gardening expert. The bad seed, but the gardening expert.

"Probably with Olivia and her sisters," Junior answered. "I miss the time when mom and dad used to hold us when we were kids every time it rained. They held all of us as if we're just one person."

J'Nell blew his bangs from his face. "To be honest, I don't like growing up. I like the times when we thought dad was superman, and mom was our hero."

Just as he Junior was about to reflect on his brother's words again, a sudden pitch perked his ears. He lifted his head up and looked out the tree hole. But looking at pitch black of the night, he knew he was searching for the unknown.

"What's wrong?" J'Nell asked.

"I thought I heard something," he answered. Just as he was about to slouch back in his tree, his ears perked up again at the same sound.

A voice?

"There it is again!" He said, nearly standing up.

As if on cue, he heard the sound again.

"I hear it!" J'Nell suddenly said.

There it was again.

It seemed to shout. To call. Like a squeak.

It seemed to be coming from below them. Simon Jr. got up, stepped out of the tree, and balanced of a branch. He looked down, but it was dark. Back inside the tree, he heard a scratching noise, and found J'Nell rubbing two sticks, with one sleeve of his jacket torn from the shoulder.

A few moments later, Junior saw a makeshift torch in his brother's paws. It wasn't bright, but it was enough to illuminate the whole tree, and a few inches outside of it.

He instructed him to keep the torch where it was, hidden from the rain and enough to make a light. Carefully, Junior jumped down from branch to branch until his feet met the cold, muddy ground. He was buried to his ankles, and he found it hard to move.

"Junior, are you alright?" J'Nell's voice came from the tree.

"I'm fine! Just stuck!" He called back.

"Should I come down?"

Simon Jr. shifted in his feet, and carefully lifted one foot after the other. "No, I'm fine! Keep the torch where it is!"

He finally got the hang of his environment. If only he didn't move too much, the mud wouldn't swallow him whole. Once he turned around to the source of the voice, he saw a figure a few inches away from his tree, half buried in mud.

He wasn't sure what to make of it. A piece of wood? A stick? It couldn't possibly be another rodent, since they've been here for three days, and there wasn't a single sign of competition. But when the voice rang in his ears again, buried by the sound of the rain and thunder, he knew he staring at a cousin of his specie.

He moved closer again, slowly and carefully so he wouldn't sink in the mud.

Once he got a closer view, he was finally eye to eye with the foreign rodent in his territory. The sharp eye corners and the long hair hinted its feminine figure. But what caught Junior's eyes were the two flower-like pupils staring back at him.

And that was unusual. Non-talking rodents had black or red eyes, with no pupils. And females were supposed to have short fur, like the males.

He forced himself to look closer, unsure of what he was seeing. The foreigner had gone quiet and frozen. A normal reaction for an unsure rodent. She was half buried in mud, her lower body swallowed whole. She must have struggled while squeaking so loud.

But just as Simon Jr. was about to get close to her, or maybe help her, the light from J'Nell's torch disappeared, followed by a loud grunt. A splash followed behind him, as if something had fallen into the mud.

"Nell!" He shouted out his brother's name. But it was pitch black. He heard no sound, and saw nothing.

And just as he was about to move, he felt a sharp, blunt blow, like a hard object falling into his head from above. His body met the wet, squelchy ground as his eyelids went to a full close.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't proofread or recheck my errors.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Just for you to know, my school started last June 17, and at that date, I had to rearrange all my schedule for fanfiction. Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone.**

**But 5,100 words make up for it, right? :D**

**Welcome to the Jungle, J'Nell and Junior. (Welcome To The Jungle, GnR).**


	14. Unnecessary Author's Note

**I'm sorry, guys. _I quit._**

**PSYCHE! JULY FOOLS!**

**No, I'm not really quitting (Gotcha there, didn't I?). I'm just telling you guys how sorry I am for not updating. The first week of July has been a bitch to me. What? That word isn't an insult. You'd love to call your girlfriends that (Silly, funny, cute, cheerful, and obedient female).**

**But seriously, guys, I'm not trying to be a douche here. And I'm terribly, terribly sorry for not updating. So, basically, this is unnecessary author's note No. 1, because I'm bored, and I have no life (LOL).**

**The next chapter is probably going to be up as soon as you click "Next" at the bottom right corner of your screen. :D**

**And if you want to know what happened to me, why I was gone for a week, you can check the bottom author's note of the next chapter.**

**We're in the rising action of the story, guys.**

**PEACE**!


	15. What Happened?

**Kiboy = Lol.**

**Crazymofo332 = DON'T! DON'T CHANGE YOUR USERNAME, PLEASE! Seriously, for my sake, don't. I have a mental disorder that opposes readjusting. I want everything to be the way it is.**

**Hi = Srry, dd. Cunt d dat.**

**LOVEURSTORIES = Sure, brah._  
_**

**hahahahahahahaha = I feel like a girl, not gay. There's a difference.**

* * *

**S**imon Jr. didn't know what happened last night. All he remembered was the blunt pain in his forehead, and the mud squelching in his face. The thunderous rain, the droplets of hard water almost like a hail, the half moon. The last thing he saw was a foreign rodent in his territory.

A girl?

Eyes with flowery colored pupils. Long, unkempt hair, flowing down to her back. A furry, figure.

It was definitely a girl.

Half conscious, and head throbbing in pain, he struggled to open his eyes. And instead of finding the brownish-yellow color of his oak tree, he found dark brown walls of a pine tree. The scent of nuts filled the air, together with the smell of flowers. The smell seemed natural, exotic...

Female.

He stood up, his back finding pain from sleeping on the hard wood. When he looked around, a figure finally caught his eyes. A girl, eyes with flowery colored pupils, aimed at him. Tendrils of hair swarming her face, the rest of it flowing down her neck. Pink lips pressed into a thin line, hinting her hidden alarm and awareness.

It was the same figure last night.

Looking closer, Junior finally noted the fur. Reddish chestnut brown, flowers tucked behind her right ear. A natural chipmunk aren't smart enough to care about accessories, Junior thought.

Her paws clenched into fists, and her eyes wide in alarm, dilating the unnatural violet eyes. Natural chipmunks don't have pupils, and they certainly don't have flowers in their hair.

Junior slowly stood on his feet, and at the same time, her body stiffed and tensed and backed against a wall of the tree. Her tail wagged slowly, and this hinted alarm, especially in natural animals. Face to face with the stranger, Junior debated on what to do.

Should he speak?

From the corner of his eye, he saw sunlight shining through the whole of the tree.

Should he turn to leave?

On the ground beside him, he heard a soft, weak moan. Looking down, J'Nell lied down on the spot next to him, a clear bruise on his temple. Their attacker must have packed quite a punch. Was it the female's mate? That was unlikely. Males are naturally blunt and forward, attacking directly. Their attacker attacked strategically, targeting J'Nell first. And his bruise didn't seem to be caused by a fist, and normal chipmunks scratch.

And normal chipmunks don't use tools or weapons.

Looking back at the female, she seemed to have backed herself even more into the wall, her eyes wrote fear no matter how much she appeared to hide it. An attitude of a brave female.

Junior was still trying to debate whether or not, she was a normal chipmunk. She had violet pupils, unnaturally long fur and hair, almost like Aunt Brittany's. And the flowers in her hair topped it off.

Clearing his throat, Junior tried to speak. "...Uh... hello."

She didn't move, but he sensed a change in her stance.

Junior moved closer.

She stepped back, sandwiched between the wall and his gaze. Her lips moved. "Y-You talk." A voice, soft like whisper followed. A calm feeling of peace followed in his ears.

She talked. He knew it. He knew she wasn't natural. And if she weren't, that means her mate must be too.

Cautiously, he took another step forward. And instead of getting an opposite reaction, the female didn't move. But he still sensed her alarm, and it was best to approach her carefully, especially because it was mating season, and females can be very hostile. Her mate was stupid enough to leave her alone with two males.

Junior cleared his throat again. "I won't hurt you."

"Stay away," she said, and this time, Junior could feel her fear. "Stay away, or I'll call my sister."

_Sister?_

As if on cue, Junior heard a scratching noise from the hole of the tree, like claws clinging to wood. Someone was climbing up, and when he looked, a petite, shapely figure, long, chestnut hair, and grey eyes stood on the branch of the tree. She looked like a male with long hair, but obviously female. When she stepped inside, the female quickly released herself from her stance and placed herself into the new guest's arms.

After a brief embrace, she placed her aside.

Junior saw the glare at the newcomer's eyes as she looked at him. But he knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him. Junior had a built figure, exercising and working out with his father every weekend. No weights. What they simply did was climb up the trees, then climb back down, push rocks, and change guitar strings while carrying it.

"Stay away from us. This is our territory," she said. Her voice was a lot younger, squeakier, Elisha's, or Carol's.

"You knocked us out and brought us here. What do you want?" He asked.

"To warn you not to take another step into our home. If you want to live in peace, stay away from us." She stood, undaunted and unmoved. Alert and defensive, like a male.

So she was the sister?

"Wait a minute. We never stepped foot into this place." Junior stared at the first chipmunk, and knew she was the younger one. "I found your sister stuck in the mud last night, under my tree. I was going to help her."

The younger one walked closer and hid under her sister's arms. "And she's okay. Please leave."

Junior stood his ground and glared. A soft moan behind him flinched his ears, and he looked back to see J'Nell finally coming to. With brotherly instincts, Junior quickly rushed to his side and helped him up his feet. But J'Nell had to use his shoulder for support.

"Si?" His voice was weak as whisper.

"It's okay, Nell. Don't speak."

His eyes found the two strange Chipettes. "What... who are they?"

Junior looked at them with a frown. "I don't know. But they're the ones who knocked us out."

"My name is Ashley," The tall girl, the elder one, suddenly said. "Now that your mate is awake, please leave."

"They talk?" J'Nell's voice, though weak, escalated a tone. "Simon, they talk?"

"Yes, they do." Junior nodded. "And they're wild Chipmunks."

The elder Chipette glared and cleared her throat. "I will have you know that we are not savages. And as much as we want you to leave, you stay. Do I have to force you out?"

"Simon." Junior heard J'Nell's voice again. "They talk. They talk, like us."

And so what? Junior wanted to say. But what surprised him the most was the perfect American accent. They must have seen a lot of humans lately. When J'Nell broke from Simon Jr.'s hold, he didn't hold him back.

Junior watched as J'Nell started walking towards the females. "You talk." It seemed to be the only thing Nell could talk about.

When J'Nell took a step forward, the Chipettes stepped back. Ashley, the elder one, placed her sister behind. "Stay away," Ashley threatened.

"Please. We won't do anything. We just want to talk."

"That's what they all say. That's what all males say before they turn you into their slave!"

Simon heard the clear hint of aggressiveness, obviously spoken by someone who has experienced it before. Had she been in a mateship in the past?

"Please, trust me. I won't hurt you."

"Ashley, they don't seem harmful." The younger one suddenly said, coming out of hiding from her sister's back.

Ashley glared. "I'm not taking any chances, Lily. You know what'll happen."

"Ash, they just want to talk. Just let them talk."

"Why would I? I don't want anything from them." Ashley held out her arm to hold her back.

"They talk, Ashley. They talk. Just like us."

Simon Junior watched as the younger one, Lily was her name, gently and almost calmly set her sister's arm aside. Like a tamed lioness, Ashley put her arm down.

Ashley looked at Lily, and she looked back, almost as if they were communicating with their minds.

"They're like us, Ashley. We're not alone," Lily said. "Just let them talk, and they can leave. Please."

Ashley gazed, seeming unmoved. But moments after, she finally nodded. "Okay. Fine." She looked back at them. "But if they lay a paw on you, what happens next isn't my fault."

**. . . . . . .**

**E**lisha has heard, once again, that Ally and Stanley weren't able to mate because of other matters. And that meant the bathroom was free. As soon as Elisha heard, she headed straight into Bryon's room, her body hot and wanting just because of one unexpected news. It may be night time, everyone was asleep, but it was still mating season. Though the urge to mate was only a small spark, she found no reason to let it stay and grow into a flame. She had to mate with Bryon.

When she got to his and his siblings' room, he wasn't there, and she gave a loud sigh. She was becoming impatient. Her nipple were erect into tiny beads, her sex wet and moist, her tongue licking her lips in want, her entire body throbbed with lust. Right now, she was just a natural chipmunk calling for her mate.

As she stepped down the stairs, she heard a distant sound of a distorted electric guitar, and her ears lead her to the music room. And sure enough, Bryon was there, along with Aunt Brittany, Uncle Alvin, and Alvin Jr.

They were probably making another song, or just having a family jam. AJ and uncle Alvin were with their guitars, and aunt Brittany was sitting by the piano. After a few moments, Elisha finally spotted Bryon sitting with a bass guitar on his lip, his paw stroking the wooden neck with a towel. His movements felt so slow, gentle, like water. Elisha couldn't keep her eyes off his body, her sights almost going through the red jacket he was wearing.

Aunt Brittany grabbed a chipmunk sized acoustic guitar and strummed a string with her index claw. She sighed, and looked at Uncle Alvin.

"Alvie, this guitar's out of tune. Can you give me a D_?" _She said, a seductive smile on her lips. (A/N: If you know what I mean)

Elisha envied Aunt Brittany's cleverness. She has her way of sounding so innocent and seductive at the same time.

Uncle Alvin smiled back and strummed the fourth string of his guitar. Elisha wondered whether he got his mate's seductive joke.

Aunt Brittany giggled and turned the tuning peg of the guitar as soon as she heard the sound.

Elisha's eyes again, turned to Bryon, who was still cleaning the bass guitar to the neck. She licked her lips, and wondered, what would it feel like to have Bryon clean her? She envied the instrument, the way Bryon caressed it so gently with a towel, all the way to its body.

"Hi, Elisha." A cheery, childish, high-pitched voice startled her from her reverie. She squealed and looked back to see Alyssa innocently stepping into the music room, holding a mug of ice cream. Well that blew her hiding.

She looked back to the family and saw their heads turn to her, the whole room suddenly quiet. Alyssa walked towards Aunt Brittany and gracefully hopped onto her lap carelessly with her ice cream.

"Hi, Elisha," Aunt Brittany was the first to greet before she turned to her daughter. "Alyssa, you know ice cream at night is bad for you."

"But, mommy, it's so tasty," Alyssa answered childishly. "Cookies n' Cream and no nuts."

Aunt Brittany giggled. "Okay, fine. But if you get a stomachache, tell me."

Alyssa giggled back. "That's future me's problem."

Suddenly feeling so awkward, Elisha gulped and slowly stepped inside the music room. Uncle Alvin and AJ said their greeted briefly before turning back to their guitars. She smiled at them and proceeded to Bryon, who was seated on the drum stool, his eyes on hers, but his paws on the bass guitar on his lap. Not for long. In a few minutes, she'll be on his lap, and his paws will be all over her.

Bryon smiled, giving her a great, happy death inside. "Hi, green eyes." He placed the instrument on the floor.

Elisha smiled. "You know, green means jealousy. And I'm looking at that bass on your lap."

"You're jealous of a bass guitar?" He chuckled.

"I am. And I don't want you ever touching again." Elisha moved closer and straddled Bryon's lap. She nearly gasped when she felt the tip of his erection growing and slowly pressing against her plump stomach. She licked his face. "I don't want to see you touching anyone else's neck, or body."

"Wow, you really are jealous."

Elisha giggled. "Just kidding, Bryon. But seriously," She leaned closer to his ear, "... mate with me."

She felt his erection twitch against her stomach, and she knew that did it. Even with her weight, Bryon effortlessly carried her off his lap and stood up. "Mom, dad, do you mind if I cut this short?"

For a moment, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Alvin looked at each other, smiling knowingly. "Sure," Aunt Brittany said.

**. . . . . . .**

**E**lisha lead Bryon to the bathroom upstairs, and quickly shut the door with a lock. Hopping down from the doorknob, she ran to her mate's arms and immediately smashed her lips against his. His erection brushed against her hardened nipples, and the sensation only intensified the kiss.

She pushed him to the wall and hopped up to his waist, wrapping her legs around his body. She was surprised Bryon could carry her so easily. She moaned, lustful and so full of desire. Her tongue rolled inside his mouth, licking, tasting, quenching her thirst for him.

Their fluids flowed from their mouths to their chin, moaning lustfully as Elisha grind her sex against his body, wetting his fur.

Finally, Bryon showed his dominance when he shifted and turned, so her back pressed against the hard wall. Her feet hit the ground, and she raised her leg to welcome his throbbing length.

Before she knew it, Bryon rammed himself into her, filling her, and she gasped in both pleasure and surprise. Her tongue wrestled with his, and the kiss was never broken, even as Bryon eased himself in and out of her.

Her fur was wet, from her face to her groin. Their bodily fluids and sweat mixed in one passionate and erotic dance of love. Her moans and his pants filled the air. Her thick, gassy pheromones must have found its way to Bryon's nose. He cupped her cheeks with his palm and deepened the kiss, while he pushed in and out in a rapid rate, Elisha almost couldn't keep up.

Finally, she felt herself screaming and shaking uncontrollably, the pleasure of sexual climax finding its way into her. And just when she thought it died down, it started up again, and again. So much pleasure, her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Her knees felt like jelly, and she nearly fell if it wasn't for Bryon.

She felt herself, her lust for him, all the pleasure she wasn't going to let go. All the climax she was greedy for, taking more than enough to satisfy her desire. She didn't care how much her heart pounded in exhausted. She wanted more, and more of the pleasure only Bryon could give. Her sex and thighs trembled, and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him again.

From her face, Bryon's paws held her waist tighter as she went faster, ramming her hard into the wall. Finally, Bryon grunted and stopped, and the barrage of climax suddenly died down. They've reached their limit, and Elisha found it almost hard to breathe. Bryon was quick enough to catch her before she collapsed.

Their lips parted, much to her disappointment. She missed the taste of his mouth already.

"Oh, Bryon." Her breath was hard to find. "I love you so much." She panted.

She felt his moist lips on the corner of her mouth. "I love you even more."

"I can't wait for a child." Those words came out of her lips without even thinking. Looking at Bryon's reaction, he merely just widened his eyes, then returned to normal, with a small smile.

"Let's talk about it later." Bending down, Bryon swept her off her feet, and she squealed in surprise. How could Bryon carry her so easily? "Right now, those green eyes need some rest."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**imone found it hard to fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed, until he was under the sheets of the mattress, and his pillows all over the room. He knew at least one of his sisters would complain about the mess, the room theirs too, and all.

He couldn't seem to get his mind off Carol, and how he didn't run after her when she walked away. What was his problem? What was he even thinking about when he said those words?

He thought again. Nothing. He didn't think about anything when he said those words. The careless words that broke Carol's heart. And now, he didn't even know what to do. Carol was probably asleep already, and even if she was awake, he doubt whether she'd want to see him.

Carelessness broke Carol's trust. And he broke Carol's heart. And breaking those two would be the fastest way to lose her. Did he still have a chance to say sorry? In his heart, he knew he'd never say those words to Carol. He'd never do anything to hurt Carol. It was jealousy, obsession, and fear of losing her that blinded him.

What was he going to do? He was lost.

He tossed and turned again, and nearly fell off the bed. Rubbing his face frustratingly, he sat up and wiped his sweat with his blanket. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think properly, what else was there to do?

Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door. Since no one else was awake, he stood up and walked towards it. Once he opened the door, Uncle Theodore was there, standing.

As soon as he saw him, his mind suddenly thought back to Carol. He gulped.

"Simone," Uncle Theodore said, his voice low. "Please tell me what happened."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**tanley's dreams were always happy. He hadn't had a single nightmare ever since Ally accepted him and his imperfection. Every night, he'd sleep peacefully, knowing that Ally would always be right beside him, never to leave him. Ally was his life. And though he couldn't give her a child, her love for him, he felt, had never decreased even a single drop.

He knew Ally would be desperate for a child in her later life. But hey, Olivia and the others said they'd be happy to be their daughter. And honestly, they were the best sisters he's ever had.

He lied on his bed, just woken up from another romantic dream with Ally. But when he looked to his side, Ally wasn't there. She was just probably in the bathroom. She's been going there more than usual, urinating. And Stanley was glad she was getting better and better from her illness. Though the sickness and nausea haven't stopped, her headaches have.

But what worried him the most was Ally's eating habits. She's been eating between meals, and her stomach was getting fatter and fatter each day. And that was weird. Ally doesn't eat meat.

The wild guess was that her body was still recovering from malnutrition, and she needed all the meals she could have. Not that Stanley complained. Fat or not, Ally was still Ally, and he'd love her no matter what.

He tried to go back to sleep again, hugging the sheets where Ally lies down. But before he could close his eyes, a screaming high-pitched voice made his ears flinch. He opened his eyes and sat up.

Once again, he heard it.

_Stanley!_

Ally? Was that Ally? No, it couldn't be. She wasn't that sick anymore.

_Stanley!_

When Stanley heard it for the third time, he wasn't going to take any chances. He quickly jumped off the bed, not bothering to push the blankets aside, and bolted to the door. He quickly headed to the bathroom, where Ally was in.

When he got there, the door was already opened. He stepped in, and couldn't believe what he saw. His heart pounded, and his head throbbed in confusion at the sight of red. Red everywhere.

Ally stood there, blood dripping from her thighs.

* * *

**"One does not simply press Ctrl + C once."**

**Sorry for not uploading, guys. I got caught up in school again. And when I tried writing, I accidentally pressed CTRL + W, and closed the whole tab. **

**And some of you might have already heard what happened to me. I broke up. Again. With my crush (who wasn't even my girlfriend. Lol). But seriously, I just saw her kissing a douchebag right in front of me, and that really affected me. I'm so mad, I could pray to the Lord for guidance (No joke intended).**

**But in all seriousness, I saw my crush kissing a douchebag in front of me, and I was really heartbroken. Have you ever been so heartbroken, that you wanted to express that feeling by writing a song, but you can't because you have a writer's block because you saw your crush kissing another guy, and you felt so heartbroken, that you want to express it through writing a song but you can't because you're so heartbroken by seeing your crush kissing another guy, that you wanted to write a song but you can't because you a writer's block because you saw your crush kissing another guy... and so on.**

**I need a girlfriend ):**

**I'm going to start doing videos and post them on YouTube. Should I? It's kinda like NicePeter's "Monday Shows."**

**So, that's my sorry and reason for not updating. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go write a song.**


	16. It All Depends On Faith

**xxx FennekinFireFox xxx = 7 months? Lucky bastard.**

**Crazymofo332 = Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I'm going to now.**

**AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115 = GASSSPP! What happened to your brother!?**

**Scarlettaxsimon = *Trollface***

**Crazy4chipmunks = Still can't write a song ): (Or is it like this :(?)**

**This chapter contains religion. Sorry in advance to all my atheist readers. Agnostic guys, I think you should read this.**

* * *

**B**rittany stood in front of the closet mirror, undressing herself while Alvin stood behind him. She undid her jacket, her pink shirt, then her skirt, revealing herself in front of the mirror, and Alvin standing behind her. Her fur puffed as she shook herself like a dog trying to dry. Once she looked at the mirror, a beautiful, long auburn furred Chipette looked back, blue eyes shining like stars. She was surprised how long her fur has grown since Alvin told her not to trim it.

She smiled at Alvin through the mirror. Under the light of their room, her fur glowed brightly, thanks to their constant mating. You definitely have no idea how many times they can mate in an hour. And how much pleasure she could feel by touching his body alone. Thinking about him again, her sex drenched through her fur, nearly dripping her fluids on the floor.

Brittany held her breath when Alvin stepped forward and lean towards her. She could feel his soft chest fur against her back, his strong, muscular paws around her waist, his chin against her shoulder, and his breath against her cheek. Her fur stood at their ends, and her body burned in flames. She breathed hard, her fur soaked between her legs, her nipples erect into small beads, hard and just waiting in agony to be played with. His soft erection pressed against the space right below her tail.

"See how beautiful you are?" Alvin's voice left a hot, wanting trail in her chest. She wanted to moan, to express the urge, desire, and lust she had for him. This was the power he had over her body.

"Yes." Her voice was nothing higher than a whisper, almost like a sigh. She couldn't catch her breath.

From her waist, Alvin's paw dropped down, agonizingly slowly to her groin, but an inch away from the soaked slit between her thighs. Once a finger slightly brushed against her labia, she moaned and squirmed in his arms. She felt teased.

"Alvin," she whined. "Please."

Alvin only ignored her plea. "Listen to me, Britt." His paw lightly touched her labia again, like a guitarist creating a natural harmonic note (A/N you know what that is, right?).

She squirmed again, and whined. He was torturing her. "Yes, Alvin."

His two fingers rubbed against her sex, playing with the fur that was drenched by her arousal, before finally inserting them inside her. She moaned and slid out her tongue, trying to ward off the heat. Her tail struggled to wag, but it was sandwiched between her back and his stomach.

"You're so wet."

Brittany felt her mate's tongue lick across her neck. "Oh, Alvin. Please."

Alvin kissed her shoulder. "I know." He nuzzled against her cheek. "But listen to me."

His fingers exited her sex, and his paw went back to her waist. She could feel her wetness through his fingers.

"From now on, I want you to be like this. Naked, beautiful, and... excited, every time you step foot into this room. In this room, I don't ever want you to think of anything outside the door, except our children. Once you're inside, you're mine, and only mine. Understand?"

Brittany breathed, trying to find air. She felt like being choked by an unknown force. Her heart pounded in arousal. She needed to mate with him right there and then. "Yes. Yours. All yours, Alvin."

"Good. Now turn around, Love Puddle," he ordered, and Brittany obeyed. (A/N: Happy?).

Brittany looked deeply into his eyes, and suddenly wanted to kiss every inch of each of his pupils. He moved closer to her, so she could feel his erection press against her stomach. Her mouth watered at the sight of him chest, and she swallowed hard. She licked her lips lustfully at him.

Alvin smiled and gently pushed her against the mirror. His face inched closer, and his tongue licked her nose.

Brittany wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled him closer. "I love you so much, Alvin."

"I love you more, Brittany. More than you can even imagine." His erection pressed hard against her stomach.

Brittany took her paw and gently guided his tip down her sex. But even with her wetness, Alvin had to push through to insert himself inside her. Brittany felt filled, loved, pleasure, her walls stretching as Alvin guided himself in and out of her.

Brittany bit down her lip, closed her eyes, and absorbed the pleasure. A slow, passionate mating seemed appropriate for the time, instead of the wild and violent type they usually have. With her height of arousal, climax came only a few minutes after, then died down before starting up again. Their surroundings, she thought, would have been more romantic if they were on the bed, with flowers and candles.

She felt Alvin's tongue trying to enter her lips. Smiling, Brittany opened her mouth, and their tongues met. Her moans and sighs of pleasure soon filled the air, mixing with her thick pheromones that seemed to drive Alvin wilder and faster.

Brittany raised one leg, opening her thighs, welcoming more of his rock-hard erection. Her climax came again, and she moaned as loudly as she could, trying to release all the lust and desire, trying to express all the pleasure and love. Alvin drove faster and faster, before pushing deeper one last time, and emptied himself inside her.

Brittany leaned back against the mirror behind her. Alvin laid his forehead on her shoulder, their breaths and sighs mixing as they basked in the afterglow. Moments later, Alvin looked at her deep into the eyes, and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll never get enough of this," he said, smiling and breathless.

"You can have me anytime." Brittany smiled and kissed him back.

When a knock came from the door, Brittany nearly jumped and gasped. It didn't sound as loud as a human hand, so it wasn't Dave. Who could it be? Everyone should be asleep at this hour. Under her thick pheromones, their son AJ's scent came to her nose.

"Who could that be?" Alvin said. His erection slid out of her as he stepped back and faced that door.

"I think it's AJ."

Alvin shrugged. "Come in!" He shouted to the door.

After another second, the door swung open, and AJ hopped off the doorknob. When Brittany saw her son's appearance, she wondered what's wrong. He was in his pajamas, hair wildly untamed, and fur wet. Brittany's eyes caught a red stain on his red pajamas.

"Mom, dad!" He shouted.

Immediately, Brittany sprang to attention and stepped towards him.

"Alvin? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Alvin said to his son.

"Dad." He paused, catching his breath. "Mom, dad, it's Ally."

**. . . . . . .**

**I**t was only yesterday when Simon Jr. and J'Nell were knocked out by a girl Chipette who could talk. Junior almost couldn't believe it, and he almost thought it was a dream when he woke up this morning. J'Nell's talk with the two Chipettes didn't go as smoothly. The elder one, Ashley, still hasn't let her guard down. And though Lily was being considerate and hospitable, Ashley still asked them to leave early.

Those two were the complete opposite. Lily was sweet, innocent, and... well..., beautiful and more feminine, while Ashley was a bit too aggressive. One might confuse her for a male with long hair. But looking closely, she's actually just as female as her sister. Though also a little bit beautiful, Junior would still prefer Lily. Not that he had any intention of dating either of them. He wouldn't date wild animals. Females would only mate for the baby, then leave. Natural mateship in most animals doesn't involve romance.

Simon Jr. was by the river, trying to fill a not-so-heavy coconut husk with drinking water. Once he quenched his thirst, he felt his stomach rumble, and thought he was famished. He eyed the bush near the river, but then remembered how the fruit tasted like. Not very satisfying. He could also swim for fishes, but it was a hot, sunny day. Small, harmless fishes don't come out until the afternoon.

Junior growled and went for the bushes anyway. He dug threw the leaves, and finally found a blueberry. Though it was small, he wasn't human and he needed to paws to get it. Once he did, he debated again whether he should eat it or not. Once he decided to take a bite, a sudden feeling on his wrist startled him, making him drop the berry. When he looked, he saw a reddish-brown fur wrapped around his wrist. He looked up to see a pair of bright violet eyes looking at him. Immediately, he recognized her.

"Lily?" He said, surprised by her presence. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. Her smile went nice with the flowers in her hair, and the color of her eyes. She reminded him of mom. But only that her eyes were much, much darker.

"To tell you that you shouldn't it those fruits, silly. Unless you're trying to kill yourself." Her voice sounded so innocently cheerful, like a child who knows nothing about the outside world.

"Excuse me?"

Lily giggled. Somehow, Junior found it surprisingly cute. "Trust me, you don't want to eat those. They make your lips pucker."

When Lily retrieved her paw, Simon Jr. felt a warm trail left on his wrist. Lily bent down to pick up some of the fruit she brought. As she did, Junior couldn't help but observe how gracefully and perfectly her body curved as she leaned, and how the shapes of the white lines on her back perfectly suited her figure.

Lily picked up the fruits and held them in her arms. She took one and gave it to him. It was a blueberry. "Here. Taste it, and ask me where Ashley and I get it."

Simon Jr. took a bite off the fruit, and surprisingly, his lips didn't pucker at the sourness. Instead, the sweetness melted in his mouth like butter, massaging every one of his taste buds, making him give out a slight moan.

"Mmm, wow. Sweet, juicy, and tasty." He looked at her again. "Where did you find it?"

Lily flashed her smile again, and turned to face the river. She then pointed with her index finger. "Right there. On the other side of the river is where the sweet ones grow."

Looking at the water, Junior's heart dropped. He frowned. "On the other side? You swim to get there? Isn't it dangerous? I mean, you could get eaten by something."

Lily only giggled again. Junior felt a foreign sensation in his stomach. What was it about this girl and giggling? "Eat you? Where'd you get that, silly?"

"What?" There came her childish attitude again. "My brother nearly got chomped in there."

Then again, came her giggle. "You're a little scaredy-cat, aren't you?"

How'd she even know what a cat was?

"They won't eat you, silly. You're just scared, that's all."

"Scared?" Junior frowned at her.

"They're harmless, trust me." She dropped her fruits on the ground again and grabbed his arm. Junior felt a sudden shock, and the fur on her paw stood. Lily then pulled him to the water.

"Hey, wait!" Once Simon's foot hit the water, he made sure he was rooted to the floor before Lily could pull her again. "What are you doing?"

"Just come with me!"

Simon Jr. knew he was stronger than the girl, but he didn't know how one pull was enough to make his body drop to the water. He stood up, and the water was already waist deep, but Lily pulled her deeper into the water.

"You're crazy! Are you trying to kill us both?"

"You're not used to trusting girls, are you?"

Lily yanked his arm again, pulling him deeper into the water until he had to swim. Junior tried hard not to let his glasses fall. Under the water, he could see a few figures moving, swimming around. Junior hated to admit fear, but he couldn't help squirming around.

Lily was swimming, too. Perhaps she was a really good swimmer, being able to stay afloat while holding his arm, and doing minimum movements.

Looking back in the water, one of the fishes suddenly stopped moving. And Junior's eyes locked into the fish, glued into it, wondering what it would do next. Then suddenly, the fish dashed towards them, like an attacking snake. Junior closed his eyes and screamed, waiting for a sharp, bitten pain on his leg.

But nothing.

Hearing another one of Lily's childish giggles, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She'd let go of his arm and swam freely in the water. He admit it, that Lily looked so good when she was wet, laughing, and giggling childishly.

Junior wondered again why he was still breathing, and not in the stomach of a gigantic fish. He looked back at the swimming figure again, and it seemed to be moving around them. Junior looked closer and noticed there where two fishes moving around them in circles.

"What... what are they doing?" Junior asked.

"Definitely not eating you." She said in a cheerful tone. "You're just scared, that's all."

They both looked back at the fish. Simon Jr. couldn't help but wonder what these two fishes were doing, circling around them like a carousel.

"Actually, it's their mating ritual."

Junior looked back at her, tilting his head in question.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. But that's what they do. They circle around things. It doesn't have to be scared swimming chipmunks." She laughed, and Junior frowned at her. "It could be dried leaves, flowers, anything that floats. The male is supposed to catch the female, and she's all his."

Wow. Junior never knew fishes had mating season. He remembered dad mentioning about fishes having sign languages, but this had to be another form of communication.

Junior looked at the fishes, then back at Lily, and noticed the smile that had been there earlier had disappeared.

"But it's sad. Their mateship won't last a day. Once he gets the female pregnant, they go their separate ways, like it never happened. Another set of lives would be born without a father."

"That's sad." Simon wasn't surprised by her lack of knowledge on natural mateship. "I don't know what it's like to grow up without a parent. I've always lived with parents who loved me, my brother and I."

"You're lucky. Ashley and I were raised by our mother. She couldn't speak like us, but I knew she loved us just as much as we love her. But..., after a few months, she just... disappeared. As kids, Ashley and I were scared."

Simon couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for them to grow up on their own. The same thing goes to other natural chipmunks. "I'm sorry." Simon was surprised how she stayed afloat in the water. She didn't paddle with her arms, or moved her paws to stay afloat. She just stayed still, as if she were a part of the water itself.

"We've never talked about this, uh... what's your name again?"

"Simon."

"Oh, right." She gave out an obviously awkward smile. "Anyways, I'm going to tell you something, but please don't talk about it. It hurts Ashley so much."

Ashley? Hurt? Simon couldn't believe Ashley was one who could be moved by emotions. But then again, she did love her sister. "Okay."

"There really used to be three of us."

That surprised him. There were more talking Chipmunks? Why was Lily telling her this? This type of conversation could only be present between friends. Were they friends? Simon didn't know. They barely met.

But her childish innocence and her beguiling smile made him want her to speak more about it. To know more about her. Why is that? He also didn't know. But he knew now that he was smitten by the Chipette swimming next to him. But it was just a simple crush, and nothing more than that.

"Her name was Rose. She was older than me, but younger than Ashley."

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She... believed in love too much, and mated too early. She left a few years our mother abandoned us. She said she was tired of taking care of herself, and she'd try to find someone who'd love her and take care of her. Then mating season came, and a male came along and claimed her."

After their mother left? How old were they at that time? Was it even possible for a girl to be in heat at such a young age? And what about the male? "Did the talk, too?"

Lily shook her head. "No. But after they mated, the male was probably sure they'd go their separate ways. But she followed him wherever he went. She said that she loved him, and he loved her back. I don't know how sure she was, but she was very sincere."

Love can really do crazy things to people, Junior thought. "What happened then?" He asked.

"Chipmunks who don't talk know nothing about love. He treated her badly, beat her, raped her, treated her like his personal slave. But no matter how much we told her to leave him, she wouldn't. Rose was... too loyal. That's why Ashley's scared of males."

The last sentence surprised him. He arched a brow. "Ashley's afraid of males?"

"You probably don't realize it, but yes. That's why she wanted you gone."

They were talking about Ashley, the girl who knocked them both out and carried them to her tree. Simon could hardly believe it. "But why did she bring us to your tree if she's afraid of males?"

"She planned on killing you. But when she saw your..." Lily stretched out a paw and pinched the sleeve of his jacket. "What is this, anyway?"

For an uncivilized animal, how original. "Something to keep me warm. And this..." he pointed to his glasses. "Something to help me see. Don't ask."

Lily just looked at him for a while, then shrugged. "Anyway, when she saw your brother, she thought he was your mate. No offence to him, but he does look like a girl with short hair."

Junior stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, she thought you two were a nice couple. She thought you were a respectful male, and kind of changed her mind."

So J'Nell's feminine features saved them both? Wow.

"When you told her she was a male, that was when she really wanted you both out. She could have just killed you on the spot, but like I said, she's scared."

He rolled his eyes. "Hard to tell."

"I know. After what happened to Rose, she just couldn't stand seeing another male again. She got very overprotective of me, and she'd never let me out of her sights. It's hard to believe such aggression. We're only ten years old."

That shocked Simon. He arched his brow again. "Wait, what? You two are that young?"

Lily smiled. "Yep. We're ten years old. Ashley and I lied. We're too young to be in heat. But Ashley still sees you as a threat. But no matter how cold she can be, she has a big heart. You just have to know her better."

Simon Jr. took a moment to absorb all the new information. He learned a lot from someone he barely knew. It was almost as if they knew each other for so long. Talking with her felt so normal and natural. He's learned so much. She was raised naturally, she had another sister who mated too early, and she was so young.

He looked back into the water, and saw the two fishes circled them one last time before heading off deep into the water together. Then she looked back at Lily. She was smiling again.

"I think we've stayed here long enough. Ashley's going to kill me if she finds me talking to you." She swam away from him to shore. "If you want to go foraging for food, you'll have to go on your own. It's just at the other side of the river."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin was getting worried, not only about Ally, but also Brittany. It was only last night when Ally had been admitted to Beatrice's office, and they were lucky to catch her before she closed up the vet. Ever since last night, Brittany hadn't stopped worrying. They were outside Beatrice's office, sitting in the waiting lounge. One chair was enough to fit a family of Chipmunks, but it was only him and Brittany. And every now and then, she'd stand up, pace, bite her claws, and sit down and cry. Worrying wasn't healthy, especially for the most beautiful Chipette he's ever laid eyes on.

Brittany was on the floor, pacing again, before hopping up next to him on the chair. She sat and brought her knees to her chest, and curled herself into a ball. Even when troubled, she looked absolutely arresting.

She was breathing frantically when he called her. "Brittany."

Almost as if startled, she looked up and gasped. "Yes, Alvin?"

"Calm down," he said only two words. Normally, Brittany would surrender herself and obey, but she didn't.

"I can't. Alvin, I can't. I'm so sorry." Her irregular and abnormal breathing worried him.

"What are you so worried about? Ally is alive, and Stanley's with her."

"I know, I know. But she's still unconscious. We don't even know what happened to her yet. What if she won't wake up? What if she starts bleeding again?"

Alvin rolled his eyes, sighed, and placed his palm over her mouth, silencing her. "Brittany. She's asleep, not unconscious. And Beatrice made sure she'll be alright. Stanley also promised not to leave her side."

"I know. But- but... we're not there. And what... what if she-"

"Shh." Alvin placed a finger over her lips and hushed her. "Just..., calm down. As your mate, I order you to come down. And you yourself promised loyalty and obedience the day after we mated."

Alvin could hear her gulp. She shrank and nodded. "I'm sorry, Alvin." Her eyes looked up at him, but her chin remained to her chest like a scolded child. "What should I do?"

"Rest," he said. "Neither of us have slept since we got here. And after our activity last night..." he grinned at her. Even with her expression, she managed to give in a seductive smile. Suddenly, Alvin felt aroused again. "... After our activity last night, I wanted nothing but to sleep on the bed next to you, hot and naked."

She stuck out her tongue and licked her lips. "We could do it here, if you like." Her voice was so alluring, Alvin felt heat all over his body.

Tempting, he thought. But that would be embarrassing. At least she stopped worrying. "Maybe another time." He grinned. "The best I can do here is sleep next to you, clothed... but still hot."

Brittany grinned. "Careful what you say, Alvie." She sat up properly and laid her head down on his lap, her face to his stomach.

Alvin felt her fur brush against his. The softness of her hair was so arousing, he felt himself getting hard. Alvin bit down his lip and held himself back. He run his fur along her hair, feeling the softness of his mate's fur.

"I'll get as much sleep as I can Alvin. When we get home, I want you to take me like there's no tomorrow." She closed her eyelids, blocking Alvin's view from her bright sapphire eyes, and smiled.

Alvin found himself looking at her auburn furred face again, reminding him how beautiful and young she looked, from her forehead, to her eyelids, to her soft, pink lips, down to her neck and her body. Alvin wanted to lick every part of her right there and then. But he knew there was a place for that later.

He grinned at her figure, smile written with sexual and suggestive intentions. He could wait till they get home. "Sleep tight, Brittany. You'll need it."

She moaned. "Hmm. I know." She sounded half conscious.

But he couldn't forget about their daughter, too. He just hoped for her to be okay. His worries were enough to keep his lustful desires for Brittany at bay, at least for a while.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**tanley didn't know how to sum up and absorb Beatrice's words. The results of the test was completely unbelievable. Ally was pregnant? How could that have happened? Stanley was a sterile. And to prove that, Beatrice had him on another test, and his sperm count showed zero. Nothing at all. How could Ally be pregnant. Ally shouldn't be pregnant.

Unless.

"She mated with someone else," Stanley whispered in a dark words. It was the only reason he could come up with, and he didn't even know if it was logical. Ally would never mate with someone else.

But why was she pregnant? Why?

Stanley stood on Beatrice's desk, looking up at their veterinarian. Behind him, Ally slept unconsciously on the bed at the far end of the room. Stanley was glad she was alright, but he couldn't help but feel troubled.

"No, she didn't, Stanley," Beatrice said, tapping her pen on her desk. "I know Ally. She's exactly like her mother, same as the rest of the females in your family, loyal like no other. Loyalty and love seems to be the top virtue of the Seville."

True, Stanley thought. But that still didn't explain anything. "But Ally's pregnant. They can't be my children. I'm sterile." He squatted down on Beatrice's table and stuck his face to his palms. "What happened, Beatrice? What should I do? What should I think?"

"Nothing else can explain this, Stanley. They were your children. Probably why she miscarried."

He looked up. "Why? Beatrice, I have no seeds. You examined it yourself. There's possibly no other scientific explanations for this." Stanley slapped his forehead, nearly crying as a lump formed in his throat. "Ally mated with someone else. I just know it."

Beatrice seated upright. "No, you don't. Neither of us know more about this." She paused dramatically, then spoke again. "I'm a religious Christian, Stanley. And forgive me for trying to involve religion in this. I think it was God's plan."

God's plan. That's what all religious people say. God this, Jesus that, Allah here. There was no such thing as religion, Stanley thought. "I'm sorry, Beatrice. But I only believe in science. If science can't explain it, it's simply impossible."

Beatrice seemed to frown, a sign of hurt. "You might think I'm a fool for saying this, Stanley. But there are many, many things science can't explain. And for one with no religion, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, Beatrice. If it's in this so called "God's plan," then why did He let Ally suffer a miscarriage?"

"Whether you want to know or not, it doesn't matter. We worship what we can't understand. It all depends on faith, Stanley." Beatrice leaned towards him, seriousness written all over her face. "If you want to run around, looking for a scientific explanation, tendency is you might bump into the wrong answer. In faith, we pray, and whatever answers we find, we know in our hearts whether it's right or wrong."

Beatrice looked at Ally's bed at the far corner of the room.

"Take Ally for example. Is she someone who'd break anyone's heart? Is she someone who asks for another person something you can't give? Is Ally someone who commits adultery?"

Stanley was right. He believed her. Ally was none of those things. She'd never do anything hurtful, rotten, or disloyal. She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her back just as much. All the times they shared together in and out of bed, and the pleasure and heaven they've found together. Ally would never forget those times.

Stanley sighed and looked at Beatrice again. "Beatrice, what should I do?"

"Ask yourself. What do _you_ want to do?" Beatrice cleared her throat. "If I were in your place, Stanley, it would always be down to faith. I leave all my burdens to God, and everything would suddenly feel better. I know it wouldn't help with my current situation. But it makes me feel... lighter. Like all the weight on my shoulders suddenly disappear."

To Stanley, it sounded like a religious cliche. But Beatrice had so much sincerity in her voice, he wanted to believe her. He'd never understood religion, and people who believed them, like Beatrice. They think the whole world is controlled by an invisible man way past outer space. But with the assurance that they're god still lives, it seems not even the greatest danger can trouble them.

"Let's get to the end of this, Stanley. You got Ally pregnant. Those were your own flesh and blood on the bathroom tiles. And I'm telling you not to worry, because Ally is alive and well. And the ultrasound said that there are still children left growing inside her."

That caught Stanley's attention. "What?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention. But yes, the ultrasound detected four small babies growing in her womb." Just as Stanley was about to smile, Beatrice spoke again. "But don't get your hopes high."

"What do you mean?"

"If that was really your sperm that fertilized her egg, it has a high chance of being immature."

Stanley knew what that meant. His heart dropped. "Oh, no."

"I'm sorry. Ally's going to bleed more, one child at a time. And if one or more babies do survive, there might be some abnormalities."

"Like what?"

"Deafness, blindness, mute, and even mental complications."

Stanley slouched back, hearing her words. He couldn't believe it. God - if he were real - gave them children only to have them killed, or live in a miserable life? Why? Was He trying to make him and Ally miserable?

"I'm really sorry, Stanley."

**. . . . . . .**

**B**rittany was just dreaming about how nice it was mating with Alvin for one whole year without stopping when he heard his voice, waking her up. She had got to stop dreaming things like this. But she was in heat, so she couldn't blame herself. She was lying comfortable on Alvin's lap when she opened her eyes. Alvin's hazel-brown orbs greeted her as she slowly stood up and sat on the human-sized chair.

"Good morning, beautiful," Alvin greeted.

Brittany rubbed her eyes and yawned. "It's in the middle of the afternoon, Alvin." She smiled at him and licked his cheek. "But I'm still more than ready to mate with you anytime. And I slept well, so I'm hoping you'd take me on a night of endless pleasure when we get home."

Alvin kissed her. "You'll have to wait. Dave and Hawke want us in Jett records, as in now."

Brittany arched a brow. What did the music industry want with her? She retired from singing years ago. "Me too? Why?"

"Beatrice's secretary dropped by a while ago and gave me this." Alvin reached for something on the chair next to theirs. It was a newspaper. "It's not good news."

The worries she had hours ago came back, and she suddenly felt a huge pit in her stomach as she read the headlines in all-capital bold font: "_RUMORS OF INCEST PLAGUE CHIPMUNK FAMILY."_

Brittany gulped. "Oh, no." She looked at her mate. They had another media problem to deal with. "Alvin, please, not again."

* * *

**Okay, guys. I'm sorry about the lack of passion, and errors in this chapter. I getting too tired and lazy. I'm sick.**

**To my atheist friends, sorry for involving religion in my chapter, especially you, Kiboy. **

**Lazy fact # 4901532341 = You were too lazy to read that number.**


	17. Trust and Comfort

**Darn it. Lack of reviews. Was the chapter too long (that's what she said)?**

**For the record, U.A.N. means _Unnecessary Author's_**_ Note._

* * *

**J**'Nell heard of where Simone finally gathered fruits that don't suck off your lips into your mouth. When Simone said he heard it from Lily, that's when J'Nell was surprised. He thought he hated Lily and Ashley, especially after they kicked them out before J'Nell even had the chance to speak. J'Nell wanted to talk to them because, obviously, they were unique Chipmunks like them, and talking to them as a fellow rare specie might help them understand themselves more. It's also not everyday anyone would see a talking Chipmunk.

Getting out of his tree, his strolled out into the forest, his head turning to look at every tree top, amused by the bright and yellow mangoes taking so long to fall off. J'Nell briefly debated whether he should go up there and get one or two, or head directly to the other side of the river where food was more delicious, abundant, and easy to get.

He shrugged to himself and walked forward until he could hear running water from the river. But sounds of splashing and grunting also caught his ears. Someone was in the water, he thought. To his side, he saw a tree and hid behind it. He peeked and saw a slender figure of blonde fur standing in waist deep water, concentrating at groups of fishes circling around her. He knew immediately it was Ashley.

She seemed to be catching fish. She stopped and focus on the fish before striking out her paws at it like a snake. J'Nell caught a brief smile on her face as she held a small fish in her paws. But then she frowned as the fish wiggled violently and slipped out of her grip. She cursed loudly and kicked at the water, but she slipped and fell to the water.

At the sight, J'Nell struggled to stifle a laugh.

"What do you want!?" An angry voice called out.

J'Nell looked back at the water and saw Ashley standing, seeming unmovable as droplets of water fell from her blonde fur. He saw how petite her body was when wet, heavy fur hugged her skin from waist to face. Her brows arched down, and her lips press into a thin line, making her cheeks look bigger. J'Nell felt a foreign sensation in his chest.

_Whoa, she's hot. _The thought came unexpectedly.

J'Nell emerge from his hiding and smiled. "I was going to cross the river and get some berries, but I came across a funny view."

She remained undaunted. "You better not try anything, or I swear."

J'Nell noticed her claws were out of their sheathes. It was best not to make her feel threatened than she already was. "I'm a talking Chipmunk just like you. Don't you trust me?"

"I. Hate. Males," she growled. "I thought I made that clear."

J'Nell shook his head. "Nope. You kicked us out before we could understand."

"Now you know. Get out of here. You know better not to approach a female in heat who doesn't want to get abused by brutes like you."

Ouch, hurtful. The girl had a full hatred for males, no doubt about that. "You're not in heat," J'Nell said. "You're too young."

That seemed to strike a blow on her. "How would you know?" She said, still sounding unmoved.

"Your sister."

At that, Ashley suddenly gave a shocked expression, a widened eyes, opened mouth, and a gasp. "Lily!" She hissed.

Before J'Nell could move, Ashley lunged onto him and pinned him to the tree. Her paw pushed against his chest, and the other holding his arm. Her body pressed against his, her wet fur damping his. J'Nell felt the warmth of her body around him. He breathed. She smelled good, natural, exotic.

She pinned him hard, but he couldn't resist. He didn't want to. Ashley's face inch closer to his, their nose brushed slightly, and he could feel the movement of her lips as she spoke. "I'm going to tell you one time. Stay. Away. From my sister."

J'Nell froze and just looked at her.

Ashley, after a moment, finally released him and stepped back. "If you ever walk an inch close to her, what happens next won't be my fault."

J'Nell only nodded.

She halted for a minute, suddenly stopping and looked at him. J'Nell wondered what she was thinking.

"What?" He asked.

"Just like that? No protests, no fights?" She asked.

Him? Fight a girl? J'Nell had never fought in his life. Well, maybe non-personal fights with his brother as a natural way of testing manhood. But other than that, he was a peaceful boy like everyone else except AJ, Bryon, John, and Simone. "Why would I?"

"You're a male. You have your sense of pride and masculinity."

J'Nell frowned at her. Is this what she really thought of males? Proud, abusive brutes? Well, she wasn't perfect either. She was a female, yet she acted and moved like a male. She was hard and unmovable like a huge boulder. Females were supposed to be calm and peaceful, like the water a few feet from them. Like Lily, or his sister Serene.

"You're a female. Where's your sense of grace and femininity?" J'Nell shot back.

Ashley frowned tighter. She steeled herself, and her muscles seem to clench. "I am a girl! Don't you even dare ask me about my femininity!" She growled and turn back. When she walked away, she seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

**. . . . . . .**

**W**hen Ally opened her eyes, she felt weak again. Weaker than when she first found out she was sick. She sighed when she saw Stanley's figure right beside her, but then gasped awake when she remembered what happened. Where was she? What happened to all the blood? Why was there blood? Her stomach hurt so much she wanted to throw up, but held it back.

Stanley was sitting on the bed next to her, as if she didn't hear her gasp, or feel her move. What was he looking at? She followed his gaze, and her sights landed on the crucifix hanged on the wall. Where was she? Only Dave's room had a crucifix.

The smell of sterile and alcohol greeted her nose. When she tried to sit up, her stomach hurt again, and she groaned. To make things worst, she felt like someone struck needles into her temple, and ice picks into her eyes. She fell back into the bed and felt herself losing consciousness again. But Stanley's voice jolted her awake.

"Ally?" He turned and looked at her. He held her paw, and his palm pushed her chest gently, letting her lie comfortable on the bed. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"Where am I?" Her voice could only manage a whisper.

"You're in a private room in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Did Stanley mean Beatrice's vet?

"You've been asleep for three days. Beatrice thought it was best to transfer you here."

Beatrice was a great family friend. But Ally couldn't help but shudder in fear at her name. The first time they'd seen her, she'd struck a needle in her arm for vaccination.

"Stanley, what happened to me?" She asked, remembering all the blood in the bathroom coming from her thighs. Why were they coming from there?

Stanley pressed his lips into a thin line and squeezed her paw. He didn't answer.

"Stanley?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ally. It's all my fault. Would you love me less if I told you?"

Ally tilted her head. What happened? Why is it his fault? Why would he think she'd love him less? She'd never do that. She promised love, passion, and loyalty, and she was not going to break it because of one bad news. In fact, never in her life would she ever think about breaking it.

She squeezed Stanley's paw with the remaining strength she could bolster. "Tell me."

"You had a miscarriage."

Four simple words sent crashing down into her head, sending her into confusion. Her paw felt weak again, unable to squeeze back Stanley's paw. Her eyes widened. Her heart stopped, and she found breathing unnecessary.

She dug back deep into her knowledge of words, just to make sure she knew what Stanley's last word really meant. But even with his sentence clear in voice and meaning, she found it hard to comprehend, as if he were speaking a different language.

"What?" She asked, flustered, confused, dumbfounded, flabbergasted.

Stanley took his other paw and wrapped it around hers, squeezing. Two paws held her weak one, with a strength that didn't seem to want to let go. He brought her knuckles close to his mouth and kissed every inch of his finger, his pecks passionate, almost seem to be pleading, begging.

"Don't love me less, Ally. I beg you, please." He sounded so soft, his voice fragile and vulnerable. As delicate as she was. "Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

He brought her paw close to his cheek. Ally felt dampness in his fur. He'd been crying hard.

_Oh, Stanley._

Still confused with his words, Ally only looked at him, observe him, the way his eyes pool with tears, the shakiness in his voice, the wetness of his fur. Stanley, her caring, and utmost sensitive mate, emotionally delicate and soft at heart. Ally suddenly felt the need to squeeze him in her arms, to hold him close against his chest, to comfort and to love. But she felt weak. Weaker than she'd ever felt in her whole like. She tried to move, but her stomach ached. She tried to speak, but the lump in her throat blocked her words. All she could do was to squeeze his paw, no matter how much even that hurt her muscles.

"Stanley," she whispered. "I'm tired."

"I'll do anything you want, Ally. Please tell me."

"Stay with me," she pleaded. There was nothing more that she wanted. She only needed him by her side.

"I promise." He didn't hesitate, or pause after she spoke.

Ally detected the sincerity in his voice.

"From the moment you accepted me as your mate, Princess, I've never left your side. And I'll never leave, even if you stop loving me." He caressed the back of her paw. "I promise, Ally. I promise."

**. . . . . . .**

**"O**h, God, Alvin, what are we going to do?" Even at home, Brittany kept pacing back and forth on the bed, sounding frantic and panicked. Alvin loved hearing her voice and looking at her move. But to be honest, the worrying was getting pretty annoying, especially because she was naked, and the sway of her auburn tail was pretty hypnotizing.

Why was she worrying? Because of the true rumor? Why would she worry about that? A rumor won't do anything to his fame. All he had to do was go to another interview and tell them the rumor was false. Though that would be lying, what choice did they have? Ally and Stanley have suffered enough, and with Serene pregnant, it was best not to let her worry about something that wasn't even a full problem. None of the kids knew this. Only Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. But unlike Brittany, they didn't worry about anything.

Brittany walked past him on the bed again. The auburn fur covering her body felt so tempting to lick. It made him want to wrap his arms around her, and just let her fur brush against his body. Brittany had the softest fur only the kids could compare to.

Finally, Brittany paced once more before finally sitting on the bed beside him. "Oh, God, Alvin, what's going to happen?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. _I mated with a worrier,_ he thought.

"Well, for starters, stop worrying. Watching you pace like that is such a turn on."

He flashed her a grin. Usually, she'd smile back, seductively. But she didn't. "Oh, Alvin, I really want to mate with you too, so bad. But I don't think I'll be as satisfying if I'm worrying." She slouched back and laid her head down on his chest. "But if you really want to mate with me, help yourself to me. I'm all yours. Just forgive me if I won't be able to satisfy you fully."

Alvin looked at her face. No seductive smile? No lick at the lips? Not even a kiss on his cheek? That wasn't like Brittany. What's wrong with her? It's not like her to worry this much. Maybe she was thinking too much, being pessimistic. Alvin suddenly missed her seductive side.

"I know it's night time and all, but shouldn't you be in heat?" Just because estrous was weak when it's not morning, doesn't mean it's completely gone.

"I guess my worries are getting the better of me. I'm sorry, Alvin."

_Worries. _Darn it, he hated those. This was getting annoying. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and carried her head off his chest. He looked at her sapphire eyes seriously, dominantly.

"Brittany, what did I tell you last night?" he said in a dark, dominant voice. "When you're in this room, you're mine, and all mine. Whatever's happening out of this room is none of your concern."

Brittany gulped. "I'm sorry. I just can't help worrying. I'm a natural-born worrier."

Alvin groaned and sighed. "That's it." He stood on the bed and looked at up. "Get up." Alvin grabbed her paw and pulled her off the bed. He then pushed her hard against the nearest bedpost.

"Alvin? What are you going to do?" She asked as Alvin pinned her shoulders against the post.

"Putting you out of your worries." Spotting the chipmunk sized blanket on the bed, he bent down to take it. As soon as he did, Brittany's scent from between her thighs filled his nose, arousing him. He licked his lips.

Driven by arousal, Alvin ripped the blanket into two pieces, and tied both ends into a makeshift rope. He looked at Brittany, who seemed to be unsure of his intentions.

"Paws above your head," he ordered, and Brittany obeyed. He just loved having this control over her. The control he only used during mating. Once Brittany's arms were raised up, Alvin tied her wrists to the bedpost, tight so she couldn't move. Once he made sure Brittany's paws were secured, he stepped back and looked at her, admired her, drank at the sight of her body, tied and bound, helpless.

Brittany's scent filled the air, so thick and gassy, it drew Alvin closer and closer. His erection pressed against her stomach.

When Alvin looked at her, she was smiling at him. Finally, the seductive smile that he'd missed. He hoped she was finally out of her worries. "So, this is what you're going to do to me, Alvie?" She said in a sing-song, pretending-to-be-innocent voice. "Oh, well, I'm tied up and helpless. I'm at your mercy." She licked her lips.

Alvin eyed the curves of her body, and his mouth watered, his erection throbbed, ready for his prey. He pressed their heated bodies closer, her pheromones strong in his nose, driving him crazy and insane. Alvin licked across Brittany's cheek, and she moaned in response.

Her paws still bound to the bedpost, she squirmed. "Oh, Alvin, what are you going to do with me?" She asked.

He leaned closer and whispered to her ear in a dark, eerie voice with a mischievous grin. "I'm going to mate with you so hard. And I'll make sure there'll be no more breath left for worrying. You brought this on yourself.''

He felt her tongue reach out and lick across his neck. When Alvin stepped back, she moaned.

"Ah, no. Brittany, no licking, no moving. I tied you up for a reason." He grinned again. "I want to pleasure you out of your worried myself."

She moaned. "But I want you. Please."

Alvin shook his head. He loved teasing her. "You can have me all you want when we're done."

She whined like a spoiled child. "I hate this punishment." Her frown made her look evilly attractive. "But because I love you, you can have me all you want. Take me out of my worries, Alvie." Lust and desire lit up her smile.

Alvin stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her bare body, pulling himself close to her as he rammed himself inside her. She moaned loudly as Alvin moved in and out, receiving her pants each thrust. When her body shuddered into a climax, she wrapped her legs around him. Immediately, Alvin stopped moving and frowned at her.

She whined, almost as if crying. "Alvin, oh, please, don't tease me."

But he loved teasing her, just as much as she loved teasing him. "Don't move, or I'll stop." It was part of what Brittany called "Punishment." But to Alvin, he was simply just taking care of her. Worrying wasn't healthy. What if she's pregnant and didn't know about it yet? They've been mating more and more ever since the season started. Worrying's never healthy for anyone. Can you add another hour into your life by worrying? (A.N.).

She pouted. "I hate you. I hate you!"

Alvin faked a hurt expression. "Oh, well, I guess we should stop, then. I'll pack my bags and leave."

That got her attention. She gasped. "No, no, don't, don't. I don't know why I said that."

Alvin chuckled. He moved again, and she moaned. "Tell me that you love me."

She gasped in pleasure. "Yes, yes, I love you! I love you so much!" She loudly moaned as her body shuddered into a complete climax. But he kept moving, gradually increasing speed. She climaxed again and again. She was completely under his control.

He hugged her tighter, closing every space between their heated bodies. Alvin dug and buried his nose under the fur of her neck and sniffed. She smelled so natural, so exotic. So feminine and beautiful. Arousing. He thrust his length again inside her. Even with her wetness, it was hard to move as her tight walls clenched against his erection.

He lifted his face from his neck and stared deeply into her face. Her eyes were closed, as if trying to absorb the pleasure as she shuddered and shivered in every climax. Alvin licked her face. She tasted good.

"Open your eyes, Britt," he ordered. "I want to see you."

Her eyelids parted, revealing two bright sapphire orbs, dilated, beautiful. Alvin leaned closer to her face and their tongues met outside their mouths. She moaned, sighed, and gasped. Her voice was music in his ears. He'd listen to her for the rest of his life.

When her sighs turned to pants, and he could feel her weaken, Alvin thought she'd reached her limit. At that, he thrust one last time into her, grunting as he succumb to his own pleasure, releasing deep inside her.

He took a moment to bask in the most satisfying afterglow, burying his nose into her neck and sniffed her fur. He hugged her tighter, nuzzling every part of her body he could reach. Finally, he lifted his face up and kissed her cheek.

"I'll never get enough of you," he said as he slid his erection out of her. He proceeded to untie her wrists from the bedpost.

"Alvin." Her voice came out a whisper, but Alvin could tell she was grinning tiredly. "Tie me up like this everyday."

Alvin chuckled. "Oh, Britt. What am I gonna do with you?"

Her wrists free, Brittany collapsed into his shoulders. Her knees were weak, he could tell. Alvin bent down and swept her off her feet, then laying her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Now, listen to me," he said with no seriousness, smiling. "Next time you worry, I'm going to bind your feet."

Brittany only grinned. "Hmm, I think I should disobey you often."

Alvin chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep. If you wake up worried, you know what I'll do."

"Funny. It's like you're encouraging me to worry."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lly was seated up on her bed, a chipmunk sized lunch tray on her lap. No matter how much she told Stanley how good enough she was to eat on her own, he wouldn't listen. After a few minutes of useless persuasion, she gave up and let him feed her. She couldn't tame a lovesick male. Her lovesick male.

She opened her mouth as Stanley waved another spoon in front of her mouth. She ate, and the taste of healthy cereal and milk melted in her tongue. Not exactly the tastiest, and not exactly for chipmunks, but it was either that or meat. She was probably the only one in the Seville family who hated meat the most.

It was early in the morning. Her current meal was breakfast. Too bad it wasn't Stanley. They were in the hospital, and she wasn't fit to mate. And also, she wasn't in heat anymore. That fact reminded her of her pregnancy and miscarriage. She agreed that it was both their fault, and that they both played a part in conceiving them. But she couldn't help feeling that pang of guilt every time she felt her stomach, telling her, "You could've saved them."

She knew she couldn't have. It was inevitable.

On the bright side, Beatrice visited the hospital room and told her about the four babies left in her stomach. The indescribable joy only lasted until she told her that each baby was going to die, one by one. So even with her appetite walking slow, Ally forced herself to eat, in hopes to save them while she still could. But she also knew that hope was false, just a mere phantom of her dreams of having a family.

She didn't notice Stanley waving another spoonful of cereal in front of her.

"Princess?" He called her. She loved that name. "What's wrong?" He dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

Ally looked at her. His blue eyes sparkled as it met hers. "Thinking of a way to save the babies. I don't know if I can handle seeing their dead blood." She tried not to think about it.

Stanley smiled. "They're going to survive, Ally. We can save them."

Stanley being optimistic? That's new. She felt his paw on hers, and she squeezed.

At the other side of the hospital room, the door squeaked to an open, and a nurse - probably a vet - marched in with a notepad. When she looked down, she saw mom and dad scurrying up towards bed. She was relieved when she saw them.

"Mom! dad!" She greeted.

They hopped onto the human-sized bed and smiled at her. "Hi, Ally," mom greeted first.

She felt dad kiss her cheek. "How are you doing, princess?"

Hearing the nickname, Ally giggled. "Dad, you stole that from Stanley."

Dad only chuckled. "He never owned the words." He looked briefly at Stanley, then back at her. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a minute?"

Ally giggled again. "I don't own him, daddy."

When dad was away, her brown eyes met mom's sapphire ones. She's always been beautiful, and Ally had always looked up to her as an idol. A patron of beauty, charm, and expert of mating and seduction. The one who made daddy a lucky male.

Stanley took the tray off her lap before finally disappearing to talk with dad. She died when he smiled at her.

Mom walked closer and wrapped her in a tight embrace, nuzzling her cheek. She kissed her before pulling away.

"How are you doing, Ally?" She asked.

"Nauseous. Kinda like a stomach bug, but I'll be fine." She didn't mention there were babies growing inside her. Babies that weren't going to last long. She mentally frowned at the thought.

"Kinda like you're pregnant?"

_Oh, she knows, _Ally thought.

She sighed. "Oh, mom, what am I going to do?" She looked at her deep into the eyes, hopeful and pleading that mom knew the answer. She always knows the answer. "You seem to be the expert of things like this. What should I do, mom?"

On the other side of the room, the nurse that had went in took the lunch tray, her notepad and pen, and walked out the door.

Mom squatted next to her and smiled. She placed a paw on her lap. "What do you want to do with your life, Ally? Your dreams, your hopes..."

Whenever Ally asked for advice, mom always answered her with questions. Though sometimes annoying, she was very fond of it. For an answer, she dug through her thoughts, thinking about everything she'd always wanted. A picture of Stanley in the garden full of flowers, proudly and happily holding a child at the waist and raising him up into the sky came into her mind. In the background of her thoughts, she saw herself looking at the two, smiling proudly with a pink flower tucked in her hair, sitting under the yellow glow of the afternoon sky, a bed of roses next to her.

She smiled, then frowned. She knew it was less likely to happen. She looked back at mom, who seemed to be reading her thoughts through her expressions.

"I want to have a family. I don't care whether it's big, or small. All I want and need is to do my duty as a mate and be the mother of Stanley's children." She swallowed, feeling the fluids in her mouth rise up. She moistened her lips. "Most of all, mom, I want Stanley to be happy. I want to repay him for all the kindness he's shown me ever since we were together. I love him, and I want to make him the luckiest man alive."

She paused and looked at her mother deeply. Mom stayed and listened. Ally thought she knew there was more to it.

She sighed. "And to confess, mom. I want to be like you. I want to make Stanley happy like how you make dad happy." Ally paused and briefly looked at her father. Dad and Stanley were talking to each other, two males laughing like father and son. "Just look at him, mom. Look at the way he holds himself high and proud, like every single inch of his dreams are fulfilled. It's like he's living a paradise."

"And how is Stanley different?" Mom replied.

She had a point, Ally thought. Stanley was happy too, but not as fulfilled as dad. Not as satisfied as a father. Stanley wasn't a father, and she wasn't a mother.

"If you want to be happy, don't ask me for advice. The kind of happiness you're looking for can only be found if you and Stanley look for it together. The climax of the treasure hunt is the search, Ally. Not the treasure itself, because sometimes, you'll never find it. The search is what binds you two together."

Mom was pretty deep. She loved that. "So the search is the real treasure?"

"Exactly." She smiled and nodded. "And if you're not confident of Stanley's happiness, just remember - you're a beautiful girl, and you're everything a male should have. You have a great body, beautiful eyes, long tail, and I can see it in Stanley's eyes how lucky he feels to have you. You're perfect."

"What about you?" Ally asked.

"I'm perfect, too. But even the most perfections have flaws. But love is all about seeing beauty through those imperfections. What I'm trying to say is that you're perfect for Stanley, and he's perfect for you. You two were made for each other."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**imon Jr. thought the berries were tasty, and they were. In fact, these were the best fruits he'd ever tasted. Sweet, juicy, tasty, it's everything he'd ever wanted for fruits. He gathered another piece of blueberry from the bush and popped it into his mouth. A few more bites like this, he was going to have to build his own gym in the forest. Somewhere away from the other side of the river, since that's where the tastiest of fruits lied.

Just as he was about to turn around, a brown blur greeted his eyes, startling him half to death. He looked up, and it was just Lily. Wait, Lily?

"Lily? What are you doing here?" He tried not to look at the dark violet eyes, but failed. He couldn't get his eyes off them now. It reminded him of mom.

"I was just going to get something to eat, but then I saw you and thought, why not say hi?" There was that giggly, cheerful voice again. Would that ever stop haunting him? In his sleep and in his wake? "We are friends now, are we?"

That last sentence caught his attention. "Friends? We barely know each other." That came out shakily. And why in the world was he blushing?

"Uhh..., well, I do know your name, and you do know mine. You do know I'm ten years old, and that Ashley and I had another sister. And you know very well that I'm not in heat. The only thing you don't know is Ashley and I will be turning eleven in the next few days." She seemed to speak restlessly. Like a child, indeed. "I don't know, like fifteen or twenty days or something. Ashley usually does the counting." Typical for a wild creature not to use weeks.

Why was she telling him this? Were they really friends? He knew so much about her now, yes, but they've only known each other for like... three or four days? He knew her as if he'd been friends with her for a long time.

"So, friends?" She gave a smile, and Junior's eyes went from her eyes to her mouth. She had small, pink lips, and they appear to be soft and moist. For a wild animal, she actually had good teeth, especially the front ones.

Junior felt himself gulp. "Friends." He reached out his paw, but then remembered Lily was an uncivilized animal.

"That's nice. I can have someone to talk to who's not watching my every move."

Ashley was that overprotective? Before he could answer his own question, Junior blushed again when he felt her paw wrap around his wrist. What was it about this girl?

"Hey," her cheery voice spoke again. "Now that we're friends, I'd like to show you some place that I really love in this forest."

Before he could protest, Lily already yanked his arm and dragged him into the trees, deeper into the forest. As he ran behind her, he wondered why he hadn't pull out his arm from her grip. He was also bothered by his silence, as normally he would at least say a word of protest, or ask her where she was taking him. But he kept quiet until he saw the last of the trees, to a wide field as they exited the forest.

Then an astounding view of grasses, clear, open skies, hot spring sun, and lots and lots of colorful flowers greeted him view. His eyes widened as his pupils reflected the wonderful sight. Flowers, roses, green grasses, all in one wide field. His opened, trying to express the beauty of the view, but he was speechless. Even the smell of flowers was intoxicating. He wondered why no other animals have found this place yet. Was this heaven?

"Beauty, isn't it?" Lily's cheerful, giggly voice soothed his ears, and he looked at her. Her violet eyes were staring far into the meadow, admiring the colorful sight. "This is my most favorite place in the world." She looked at him. "I really, really love flowers. Rose and I used to take all day just to watch them."

She and rose were both named after flowers. What a coincidence. At her love for flowers, Jasmine and John came into his mind. "I have a sister who loves flowers, too. And another brother who takes care of them. They both have a passion for flowers."

"Two more siblings? How many are you?" She asked.

Junior knew she was never going to believe, that a one beautiful mother was able to give birth to lots of children in one night of labor. "Eleven. There are eleven of us."

Junior waited for her reaction, expecting that she'd say, "that's impossible," or "come on, don't lie," or at least just a simple "what?" But to his surprise, she merely smiled and said, "You're a lucky Chipmunk. Very lucky."

"Why?"

"You have a lot of brothers and sisters, a mother and a father who love you. When it's just me and my sister, I feel so alone. And especially because we're a special kind of Chipmunks, we thought we were the only ones in this world." She took his paw, and Junior blushed. "Until we met you and your brother."

He stared back at the flowers, trying to avoid the other beguiling view beside him. Flowers always reminded him of Jasmine, his best friend and overdependent sister. And then he remembered the flower she gave him. As natural as it was, even with John's green thumb, it had already wilted days after they settled in the forest. But it was still in his tree, just lying there like an antique.

Back at the meadows, he spotted a white flower. He stepped out into the open field and bent down to pick it up. Just as he thought, it was a jasmine flower.

"That's my favorite one." Lily said, walking up behind him. "I put the smallest ones in my hair. The smell reminds me of the ones I love, even my mother."

Jasmine meant love and attachment. It reminds people of their loved ones with just a sniff. Junior's eyes trailed to her hair, and found a white flower tucked in her fur. Indeed, it was a jasmine.

"It reminds me of my sister. She was named after it. It's called a jasmine."

Lily tilted her head. "How'd you know?"

"I lived with humans."

"Wow, really? Aren't they dangerous?"

Another typical response from a primitive. A beautiful primitive. "There are many kinds of humans. There are too many of them, that sometimes they even see each other as another animal. The humans I lived with are the good ones. Like my grandfather." He didn't realize how weird the last sentence sounded until she saw her reaction.

"What?"

Junior chuckled. "I know it sounds weird. He adopted my dad and his brothers. He just found them in his house."

"Wow. That's a really kind thing to do for a human."

"I know." He stared out into the flower, letting the conversation take a pause before something came into his mind. "Speaking of my family, I'm going back to see them tomorrow, so you probably won't see me for two days."

"Oh, really?" Then, the next sentence startled him. "Can I go with you?"

**. . . . . . .**

**"A**bsolutely not!" Ashley's loud, high-pitched voice pierced through the deepest tunnels of Lily's ears. She'd just told her that she was going with Simon to visit his parents for two days. But unfortunately, Ashley's overprotectiveness hadn't wavered since Rose's departure. "Lily, you know exactly why not."

"It's not just me, Ash. There are other females there, too."

"And how do you know that, Lily? Because he told you so? Why should are trust males? They're nothing but abusive brutes."

Lily suddenly felt the need to jump to Simon's defense. Though he wasn't here, she knew he'd be hurt by that comment. "He's not a brute! He and his brother are different from other males, Ashley."

"Why are you defending him?" She leaned on the wall inside their tree. "He's a male, and all males are alike."

"Because he's my friend and I trust him, Ashley."

Ashley sighed. "And why is that? Because he looks nice? You don't even know about him."

Lily frowned at that. "I know more about him than you think. And what I know about you is that you don't trust anyone. Not even me. You won't even let me use your real name, Daisy."

Lily knew that angered Ashley so much. It was the name Rose kept calling her. She and Lily thought it was beautiful, and as a child, Ashley thought it was beautiful, too. But when Rose left, that's when she started to hate it.

When she thought Ashley was going to scream, she only took a big, deep breath and sighed loudly. "Please, Lily, don't call me that." She sat on the floor in front of her. "And please, believe me when I say that I do trust you. It's those two boys I'm worried about."

"Why? Because they're males?" Lily knew she hit the nail in the head.

Ashley sighed. "Yes."

"Why are you so afraid of them? They haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Lily. And that's a hard job because _you_ never think before you do things. You're just too clueless about danger."

"That's what makes me happy, Ashley."

Ashley bit her lip and reached out to hold her paw. "Why do you want to go, Lily? Is it because you like Simon?" Her voice was much quieter now.

Lily knew that was possible. He was her friend. "I just want to come with him. I know there are other talking Chipmunks where he live, and I want to see them for myself. I just want to know that we're not alone in this world. That it's not just the two of us."

Lily felt her squeeze her paw, and sighed. "I understand."

Lily smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Just please..." she looked deep into her eyes. "... be careful. And for once, think before you do things."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Got caught up in school. July is nutrition month and I've been in charged for presentations, three of them, and I had to practice all week. Sorry. PEACE.**

**7,000 words. Sorry for the long chapter. I guess the last chapter was too long, that's why there were not so many reviewers. (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID).**

**Anyone can give me a chapter title? I'm out of ideas and inspiration.**

**Feel free to spot the errors.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Faner = Your English's fine. I've seen worse.**

**Crazymofo = Sure, thanks. I'll change it as soon as I'm done procrastinating.**

**coolgirl1234 = Sorry, Webweirdo (Crazymofo) got it first. Tell you what, I'll let you name the other future, unnamed chapters.**

**MR J.H.F. = Lol, why?**

**Hi, guys, I'm sick. Yep, WITH BIEBER FEVE- *Cough*, *hoarse voice*. Nah, just kidding, I'm all better. And to make things worse, I have school. Got addicted to Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. :D**

**PLEASE TELL ME THE FIRST PART WASN'T POORLY WRITTEN, PLEASE!**

* * *

**I**t was about time the rest of our kids arrived. Dave brought Alienelle, Serene, AJ, Bryon, Elisha, and TJ with him to the hospital. Dave had walked into the room only for a moment of greeting and a supportive smile to Ally before leaving, saying he'd pick us up as soon as visiting hours ended. I understood Dave's early leaving. The media was so bothersome, and I don't even have an idea how they found out about our kids' relationship with their cousins. They were starting to scare me every moment. But Alvin told me not to worry, so I won't. I don't know why he's so calm about this, but his calmness was infectious.

Alvin and I sat on the hospital table next to the window. Dave didn't bring any chairs, so we had to squat on the hard surface. But it was nothing discomforting. Alvin and I huddled to each other in a romantic position, staring at the afternoon sky through the window. Our tails intertwine, tangled in an impossible knot, my head laid on his warm shoulders hidden under the soft fabric of his hoodie. Every now and then, he'd tilt my head up and kiss me slowly, sloppy, and passionately, each kiss lasting more than half an hour.

Staring at the orange glow of the sun through the window, the sky wasn't the only beautiful sight to behold. Mine and Alvin's family were scattered all over the human sized table, each with their partners, cuddling, kissing, almost as if they were imitating us. The wild ones for the moment were AJ and Serene, who haven't stopped making out ever since Alvin and I last saw them. AJ was sitting on the hard surface of the table, Serene straddling his groin, her body grinding against his. Their arms wrapped around each other in a lock, kissing unstoppably and wildly.

They were so in love, I thought to myself. I never knew the smell of sterile and alcohol would be so romantic.

I feel two fingers pressed against my chin and tilt my head up. Alvin looked at me, staring at my lips. His face inched close to me and kissed me again. This time, I allowed myself to give out a sigh. He was simply so irresistible. His smell was so intoxicating, and I melt in his warm embrace. Briefly seeing AJ and Serene's position, I tried to straddle Alvin's lap, but a plain cough pulled Alvin away from my lips.

I mentally growl in frustration and disappointment. Looking up, my body calms, seeing our son Bryon standing up with Elisha next to him. In his paws, he held up two glasses of... something red. The smell tickles my nose. It was probably something very, very spicy.

"Dad," Bryon calls. "It was getting boring here, so I thought you and AJ could try up for a drinking contest."

I tilt my head. A contest? A drinking contest? The frown. The last time I've been close to liquor, I ruined the kids' debut. But looking at the two Chipmunk-sized glasses in Bryon's paws, I see they were far from liquor, or something alcoholic. But they're strong.

Alvin releases me from his grip, and the coolness of the world grips me again without his warmth. He sits up straight and grinned. "You're on."

Oh, I just loved his competitive side, especially when it's with his sons. This actually wasn't they first time they've challenged each other to childish contests. And what makes them exciting was the unexpected and unusual stakes. I'm happy there's still some evil mischief left in Alvin. The trait I mostly fell in love with.

Bryon bends down and places a glass in front of his father. "Chili sauce. The one who drinks fastest wins. Elisha has the water." He grins and pulls his mate close. Behind them, their tails intertwine. "But drink it, you lose. Are you in?"

I look back at Alvin. That mischievous smile of his remained in his lips. He bends forward to pick up the glass of hot sauce.

"I'm always in," Alvin challenged.

From behind Bryon, AJ walks up and grabs the other glass from his brother's paw. He sits down in front of us and grins. Serene arrives and sits beside him.

"I'll go first, dad." AJ looks up to Bryon. "Conditions, bro?"

"It's simple. The loser's mate has to kiss the winner," Bryon explains. "Lips, but no tongue."

My mouth drops as I look at Bryon, then to AJ, then to Alvin. This was funny, but it was a serious stake. Bryon planned this out, I know it. I look over to Serene and frowned at the thought of her lips pressed against my mate's.

I look back at the contest. AJ brings his glass up. He then looks at me. "I'm going to win, mom." Oh, God, there was that Alvin-like grin. Darn, how can I resist something like that?

I blush under my fur. "Hold it, Junior. I'm still your mother."

AJ grins again. When Serene tugs at his jacket, he bends down, and she whispers to him. I can't hear it, but I know she was licking the sides of his ear. It was clearly obvious.

AJ brings his glass up again and starts to gulp the reddish liquid down his throat. Briefly, he stops drinking, sticks out his tongue and pant. His face clenches, and that's when I realize how strong the chili sauce was. When AJ finally taps the last drop, my mouth widens in disbelief.

AJ sighs as he places the glass back on the table.

I look at Alvin, and he seems to be unmoved and undaunted.

"Twenty seconds sharp," Bryon announces. "Your turn, dad."

I gulp as Alvin brings his glass to his lips. As he tilted the drink up, I notice a sudden change in his face. Immediately, he places the glass down and stick out his tongue. "Ugh! Bryon, what is this, molten lava?"

"Not manly enough, dad?" AJ mocks.

Alvin frowns, pauses briefly, and brings the glass close to his lips again. He tilted it up and drank, and his face clenched even more. I look closely as Alvin reddens under his fur, and his eyes water. Quickly, he pulls the glass away from his face and coughs violently. He places the glass on the table and reached out his paw to Elisha.

"Elisha..." He calls between coughs.

"You drink, you lose, dad," Bryon said, clutching Elisha's body close to his.

Alvin makes a weak smile to go with his crimson face. "I think I'll let my son win for once." He coughs again.

Bryon, Elisha, and AJ let out an infectious laugh that I was taunted to join. I let out my own giggle as I watch Elisha hands (paws) my mate a Chipmunks sized water bottle. Alvin sets the chili aside and gulped down the very last drop of water. His face returns to normal and he puts away the bottle with a long, hard sigh. Briefly, he sticks his tongue out, and feeling my heat strike me again, I thought of putting his tongue in my mouth, letting me taste him with the smallest hints of spiciness. Hmm.., how exactly would he taste with the chili?

"I win!" AJ's victorious yell snaps me from my dirty thoughts. I look at him, then suddenly remembered the stakes. "I win, mom!"

I blush suddenly, then looked at Alvin for his permission. He nods and smiles.

I stand up and excitedly walk over to my son, pecking the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. "Congratulations, Alvie." There's really nothing wrong with kissing AJ. He's my son, and he and Bryon two of my three mates. Not on sexual terms, of course.

AJ only chuckled without saying a boastful or modest reply.

"You're either so gifted, or you just have a strong tongue," I compliment, then kissing him on the cheek again. I trail pecks to his forehead, but then Serene touches me, an easy gesture to stop me."

"It's okay, Aunt Brittany. That's enough." Her arms around his mate, Serene seemed to be pulling AJ close too hard. She's jealous? At the thought, I giggle.

"Hey, you haven't kissed me yet," AJ says in a singsong voice that seemed to lure Serene closer to him. And just because he sounded like his father, I feel the urge to lean in to him, too.

Like a quick breeze, Serene shifts and wraps her arms around AJ's neck in such a quick motion, it startled me. Before I knew it, she was straddling his lap, her groin grinding against her stomach, her lips smashed against his.

Looking at their position, I smile at myself. AJ has grown, and I've taught Serene well. They seem to be shaping up just like Alvin and I, without all those fighting and arguments that went with our childhood.

Serene and AJ part from their kiss, and one last time, Serene licks AJ's face. They look at each other for a brief moment, staring at each other's eyes. Finally, Serene speaks.

"Why does your mouth taste like tomato juice?"

Sudden realization hits me, and my mouth drops open. I freeze and look at my son, who just gave out an embarrassed grin.

"Tomato juice?!"

I hear Alvin shout. I look behind me and saw Alvin already on his feet, glaring directly at his son. I look briefly at Bryon, and with his expression, I realize he was part of it, too.

I look back at AJ. Serene was already a few distance away from him, as if knowing what would come next.

"Oh, no, Bryon, run!" AJ yells, and immediately, both scatter around the table.

"Get back here!" Alvin shouts out, dashing out toward Bryon. But his son escaped, jumping down to the floor.

AJ made it to the edge of the table, but before he could hop down to the floor, Alvin pounces on him. I gasp as I watch them both fall from the table, the tiles giving out a soft thud.

I quickly run to the edge of the table. Seeing it was a very long way down for a Chipmunk, worry grips me. But relief soon followed when I see them both in each other's embrace, Alvin violently rubbing his knuckles against his son's head, laughs escaping from their lips.

I sigh. Their careless mischief could be the death of me. "You boys okay?" I ask.

"Fine, mom." AJ shouts back.

I smile at them, bits of laughter escaping my lips."You know, are think you two are trying to kill me."

Still laughing, Alvin lets go of AJ and stands up, but an auburn blur lunges at him, and his body hit the ground again. The voice of Bryon's laughter filled the air, followed by Alvin and AJ's.

"Bet you didn't see me coming, dad!" Bryon laughed.

I give a small giggle of my own before retreating back to Serene and Elisha. I just can't believe how happy Alvin is with our family. I wish April and the others were here. But then again, with their unending and restless mischief, I'd probably die early. I'm only in my twenties, and I have Alvin and the kids to live for. Besides, I want April, Alyssa, Alice, and Aileen to grow up with less human involvement in their childhood. Alvin and I want them to grow up as innocent little girls who know nothing about danger.

I walk over to Serene and Elisha, and sat next to them. Just looking at the two young adults, I immediately feel a great amount of pride, knowing that AJ and Bryon chose the perfect Chipettes to accompany them in their lives. To love, to have a family with. I look over to Serene, and briefly thought about all the things I've taught her on how to pleasure AJ. Just like Jeanette, she's a very fertile girl, and I know she and Alvin are going to have lots of children in their mateship.

"How are the babies, Serene?" I ask, my eyes on her bulging stomach.

She smiles. "I have you to thank for them, Aunt Brittany. I never would have gotten the courage to mate with AJ." Then the next sentence nearly startles me. "We're planning to name our first girl after you."

My mouth drops, foreign pride and surprise making my fur stand. "Serene..., r-really?"

She nods.

I place my paw over my mouth, trying to hide the idiotic smile on my face. "Oh, thank you. It's such an honor." I reach out to take her in a sisterly embrace.

"It's the least we can do, Aunt Brittany. Without you, our mateship never would have been possible."

I pull out of the embrace with joy in my eyes. Remembering Bryon, I look over to his mate. "What about you, Elisha?"

"Bryon and I are doing great too, Aunt Brittany." She frowns suddenly. "But I'm not pregnant yet." The words seem to dull her.

I give an encouraging smile and place a paw on hers. "Don't worry. If you love him as much as he loves you, it'll come." I take a glance at the hospital bed, where Ally and Stanley lied peacefully asleep in each other's arms. I smile, then give my gaze back to Elisha. "Just take Ally and Stanley for example. They witnessed a miracle."

"I know. I couldn't believe it, either." Her lips form into a weak smile, then melts. "But the kids aren't going to last long enough to see the world."

"I know. But that's the least of their worries."

My words seem to surprise her. "What do you mean?"

"They're going through a test of love. If their bond is strong, even the most terrible event can't break them." I look straight into her green eyes. "I think their kids will survive. It's all depends on love."

**. . . . . . .**

**W**ith open arms or not, Simon Jr. was only glad Mom and Dad accepted and welcomed Lily into the house. Junior knew they were both unsure about letting an uncivilized primitive into their home. But better unsure than uncomfortable. Mom and Dad were people who look beyond other's appearance to see the goodness that's within. And for Lily, being uncivilized was a physical characteristic that Mom and Dad (and Junior) we're able to look past.

But the problem now was Lily. Ever since she entered the house, Junior has been feeling her discomfort. Humanity was an entirely new environment to her. Everything was new. The house, the high ceilings, the huge furniture, the "bright, white light hanging from above," as she described. Even the stairs, the painted walls, even the walls itself were new to her. The whole house was new to her.

They'd arrived at the house at noon, a few hours before dinner. And when supper started, that's when Junior's concern struck. The Uncle Theodore's family, Junior's brothers, sisters, parents, and Uncle Alvin's children who stayed home instead of coming to the hospital to comfort Ally and Stanley, all sat at the dining table. As usual, Dave was with Claire, far away from home for their date, so Lily hasn't seen him yet, and it was just the Chipmunk family in the house.

Aunt Brittany, Uncle Alvin, AJ, Serene, Bryon, Elisha, Ally, and Stanley were still in the hospital. April, Alice, Alyssa, and Aileen remained in the house with Alienelle to watch over them.

Simon Jr. introduced Lily to the use of furniture, and had her sit on one of the vacant chairs. All the way through dinner, Junior could feel her discomfort, and she's barely touched her plate. Utensils were new to her, too, so she was still probably wondering why they ate from white, circle glasses. Was she feeling awkward, being with people she never knew existed for the first time? If that were the case, then the silence wasn't helping.

Sitting beside her, Junior patted on her lap. "Hey," he said, trying to ignore the rest of the family's gaze on them.

She looked up, bright eyes shining under the "bright, white light hanging from above."

"Aren't you going to eat up?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I feel funny without Ashley eating with me. Everything's so new here, even how you eat."

He chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it."

"What is this you're eating?"

Simon Jr. looked down at the bowl of chicken soup untouched. Chicken probably wasn't found where she lived. And Chipmunks don't naturally eat meat. "Everything here's all new to you. You should try eating something like that some other time." Thoughtfully, Simon Jr. grabbed a strawberry from the fruit bowl on the middle of the dining table. He held it out to her. "Here. It's something you eat back in the forest."

Simon Jr. was expecting her to take the strawberry with her fingers. But instead, she surprised him by leaning forward and taking a bite off the berry. Glancing back at his family, he blushed crimson red when he found their eyes all aimed at him and Lily. This has got to be the most awkward situation of his life.

"Hmm, wow." Lily's voice lured his sights to her again. "This is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Juices of the strawberry dripped from her chin. Junior urged to reach for the napkin to wipe it off, but realized he's had enough awkwardness for one day.

"Simon, may I speak with you for a moment?" Dad's voice, tone and texture, nearly startled him. His silverware smashed against the plate, creating a noise as he stood up.

Junior rose from his seat and followed his father to the living room. "I'll be back," he said to Lily before he left.

In the living room, completely out of the kitchen's ears, Dad led him next to the couch facing the television. There, Junior nervously played with his fingers while he waiting for his father's voice. Finally, with the atmosphere silent, only distant murmurs from the kitchen filling the void, he finally spoke.

"Look, Simon. You know I respect you and all, and your decision to live in the forest. But...," he paused, setting his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure about this?"

Junior tilted his head. "About what?"

"Lillian."

"It's Lily."

They both chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Lily. About her."

Junior briefly wondered what his father was talking about. What was wrong with Lily? Even though she was untrained and uncivilized, Junior knew she had proper manners. Not once had he seen her scratching herself, or throwing a fit.

"What about her, dad?" Junior replied.

"She's a wild animal from a remote part of the forest, isolated from other forms of life, other than her sister."

"So? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know. But are you sure she's the one for you?"

If Junior were drinking a glass of water, he'd have spit it out on the floor, shocked by his father's question. "What?" He scoffed. "Dad, you think I'm in love with her?"

"You might not know it, but I know you're crazy about her."

Junior arched a brow. He would have thought it was ridiculous it weren't for the small part inside him telling him it was true.

"I've experienced love in many different ways, Simon. I know it when I see it. Are you sure she's right for you?"

"She's not my girlfriend, dad. Just a friend."

"So, you think your mother and I started out as enemies?" Dad's smile came with a chuckle. "Your mother and I shared the best friendship I've ever had in my life. Awkward, but best."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is, I don't have a problem if you're falling for a wild animal you found in the forest. Friendship is the start of something big. If something big happens to you two, just try to think things out before it gets too big."

Was he expecting him to share a romantic relationship with Lily? Although that was possible, Simon Jr. thought his dad was thinking a little too much.

Dad continued. "I know this sounds a little cliche, but your worlds are different, Simon. She has to understand your world, and you have to understand hers for your... future relationship to work out."

"Dad, aren't you thinking a little too ahead? I mean, we're friends, and just that. If there's any future relationship, you can't expect it soon." Why in the world did it feel so wrong to deny?

His father only smiled, unmoved. "She's a beautiful girl, Simon, like a rare flower you found in the forest. She's a rare find, not just because she talks, or has violet eyes like your mother. I can see something special between you two. If there's any relationship, I can expect it in the next few days."

"Dad." Junior sighed.

"I'm telling you what I think, Simon. Not the truth. And I think, if I'm lucky enough to be right, this relationship might even let out a spark tonight." He chuckled and patted on his shoulder before turning to leave.

Junior turned to follow him while giving out a chuckle of his own. "Dad, we're you born like this, or did Mom make you this crazy?"

He laughed. "Your mother drives me crazy in so many ways everyday. What can I say? With her charms, I'm helpless."

**. . . . . . .**

**J**eanette never sleeps without Simon next to her on the bed. When the door opened and her mate came in, she instantly sprang from the bed, tail wagging and ears perked up like a dog greeting its honor. Simon looked exhausted, coming from his songwriting in the music room. When he stepped closer, he instantly sat on the bed, his lower body collapsing.

Jeanette moved and sat right behind him, greeting him with a seductive kiss on the back of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his, feeling her paw rub the hard, furry chest hidden underneath his thick, blue sweater.

"How are you doing, Simon?" She asked in a singsong voice, while letting one paw snake from his chest to his stomach.

"Tired, but not to worry about." He tilted his head up to look at her.

Jeanette briefly stared at his lips before he caught her. He smiled and leaned forward, smashing their lips in an open-mouth kiss. She melted and moaned. When Simon pulled away, Jeanette pushed forward, refusing to let the kiss end.

"I called Serene," Simon said as he briefly pulled away. Jeanette smashed her lips against his again. "I told her her bed's going to be occupied."

She allowed Simon to break away so he could trail licks and kisses down her neck and shoulder. She moaned loudly and bit her lip. Arousal hit her hard, effect doubled by her heat. Immediately, she sniffed her own pheromones in the air.

"By whom?" Jeanette asked, trying to hold her sighs back but failed. Her thighs were drenched.

"Our guest for two days."

Lily, Jeanette thought. Though she and Simon Jr. were only friends, Jeanette couldn't help to think that there'd be something romantic between them soon. But with Simon's lips and tongue reached her chest, her thoughts suddenly vanished into oblivion. Her sighs filled the air, and her sex was drenched, dripping to her thighs. When she felt Simon's fingers enter her, she lost it.

She held him tight, her tongue hanging from her mouth as Simon's lips caressed her chest, and his fingers moved inside her. "Ah,... Simon...," she gasped, her breathes rapid, and glasses steaming. She urged to take off her nightgown, but she was frozen, under his charming, erotic spell.

Simon gently eased her down on the bed, his tongue reaching her stomach, and his fingers skimming her nipple. She bit down, hard and moaned. When Simon stopped moving, she felt herself unable to move, speak, or even breathe. He rose up to meet her gaze, charming her with his shiny blue eyes. He bent down to lick her cheeks, her chin, then her lips. Jeanette stuck out her tongue to meet his in a slow, sloppy kiss.

She whined in disappointment as she felt his fingers exit her. Then, she felt the tip of his erection pressing against her entrance before sheathing inside her. she wrapped her arms around him and moaned, her fingers digging under his fur.

"Ah,... oh, Simon." Her voice spoke muffled in their kiss.

Simon rammed in and out of her, and Jeanette moved her hips to meet each thrust. Her body grind against his, their furs rubbing, creating friction that had an addicting sensation. She breathed in her pheromones and his sweat, together mixed in a very intoxicating scent of mating. The only thing her body could feel was his body against hers, and so much raw pleasure she felt herself bursting and shivering into a satisfying climax. She moaned at one sexual climax after another as Simon drove in and out of her, gaining speed and intensifying the pleasure they both felt.

Finally, Simon's body came into a complete stop, his tongue soft but frozen as he collapsed on top of her. She couldn't hear his grunt under all the panting and breathing noise her mouth was making.

"Whew..." Simon started breathing again a few moments later as they basked in the satisfying afterglow. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Another best. You beguile me, Ms. Seville."

Jeanette giggled and shot back a kiss of her own.

Simon set aside a few strands of her hair from her face. "You are so beautiful." He leaned forward to briefly nuzzle his nose against hers. He gave her a peck on the lips before lying down next to her.

Jeanette studied his face like a book and smiled. "I thought you said you were tired," she joked.

"Magic of your charms, Jean. I'm powerless against it." He smiled at her. "And I think my son's going to experience someone else's charm, too."

Jeanette thought of the only possible Chipmunk. "Lily?"

He nodded. "She's beautiful for a Chipmunk. And the way I see her and Junior, the way they're so awkward but close..., it kind of reminds me of... well... us. Of what we used to be."

Jeanette's heart warmed at the topic. She scooted closer and rested her head on his chest, feeling his breathing as he spoke. She sighed contentedly. Feeling her energy drained, her eyelids slowly eclipsed her pupils, and her exhausted mind pictured a bright, autumn meadow under the afternoon sun, Simon chasing her as she ran through the fields, laughing, giggling. She slowly dreamed of heaven.

With the last hints of consciousness, she still heard Simon's voice, soothing her to sleep, and calling her awake at the same time.

"They have something special, you know? I think they're perfect for each other. Do you agree?"

She only moaned, a weak smile forming in her lips as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Jean?"

She moaned again and drowsily nuzzled against his comforting chest. She breathed in his scent. He smelled of male and arousing sweat that made her want to get up and mate with him again. But she was tired and intoxicated by his exotic scent.

Before she drifted to sleep, she heard Simon's chuckle, his lips pressed against her forehead, and his soothing voice saying, "It's okay. Sleep." His arms wrap around her, and she felt the warmth of his body as he curled into a ball around her. Her body unable to take more of the comfort, she drifted to a complete sleep.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**imon Jr. was just walking to his room, Lily next to her, when his sisters called out, all bubbly and giggly as ever. In the hallways heading to their rooms, the girls approached them. With the look on their faces, Junior thought they'd been talking, gossiping about him and Lily, just like how they gossiped with AJ and Serene, or Ally and Stanley. They even had rumors that Alienelle was already mated with TJ. Junior was glad to have giggly, and constantly excited sisters, but sometimes they do nothing but annoy him.

"Hi, Simon," Jermaine called out, a wide smile in her face.

Junior suddenly felt Lily's arm lock around his, clinging to him nervously. Blushing, he smiled awkwardly at his sisters. "Hi, Jermaine." He waved at her, then looked at the others. "Shannon, Janice, JJ. Where's Jasmine?" Though the most quiet member of the whole family, Simon Jr.'s favored sister was part of their group.

"With John in the garden, as usual," Janice answered, putting her paws in her jacket and shrugged. She took one finger out and adjusted her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Carol's with them."

That caught his attention. Did John win Carol over already? What about Simone?

"Yeah, I heard Simone broke her heart," Shannon added.

Simone? So the brotherly rivalry still wasn't over? Why did Carol choose Simone first? And why did Simone break her heart? A lot must have happened since he and J'Nell left. Curiosity and questions entered and bothered his mind. He really needed to know what happened.

"Just how many things did Nell and I miss?" Junior asked.

"A lot," JJ spoke. "Do you know why Serene isn't here?"

He shook his head.

"Because Ally's in the hospital, and everyone in Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany's family are staying there until midnight."

Serene and Stanley were part of Uncle Alvin's family, he remembered. "What happened to Ally?"

The girls briefly looked at each other, shrugging, communicating silently before turning back to him again. Jermaine spoke. "It's really a long story, Si. We'd love to tell you, but we were just on our way to the bathroom to change. We're kind of exhausted right now."

Jeanette Jr. nodded. "Since Uncle Alvin's family isn't here, we're in charge of making dad's lyrics. The Chipmunks is releasing a new hit album. Awesome, right?"

"That really took our mental energy," Janice said. "And besides, we wouldn't want to keep your _girlfriend_ up."

Simon Jr. frowned at her. _She's not my girlfriend,_ he was about to say. But then he realized Lily doesn't know the difference between girlfriend and girl friend. "Shut up, Janice," he mouthed out to her, so Lily couldn't hear.

"Anyways, we've gotta go," Shannon said. "You wanna come?"

Junior arched a brow at his sister's invitation. Suddenly, he blushed. "I... uh...," he stuttered. Picturing himself in the bathroom with his sisters changing left him a guilty ache in his stomach.

Then it was _her _who frowned at him. "Not you, pervert. I was talking to Lily."

Immediately, Lily clung to him tighter, her elbows locked around his like crab pincers. Feeling her discomfort, Simon looked back to them. "I... uh... I don't think that's such a good idea."

But then Shannon's figure was only a brunette blur when she walked past him and snatched Lily from his arm.

Lily yelped.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled out to his sister.

"Don't worry, Simon. We'll treat your girlfriend good."

The rest of the girls walked past him, making their way to the bathroom door before closing it behind them. Frustrated, Simon cupped his mouth and yelled out, hoping Lily wouldn't hear. "She's not my girlfriend!" He groaned and proceeded to his room.

As he greeted the rest of his brothers and younger sisters, and telling them he was too tired to talk, he retreated to his old bed, suddenly hoping that her _girl - friend_ was in good paws.

**. . . . . . .**

**"D**o you really have to tend to the flowers at night?" Carol asked her cousin John, as she sat next to his sister Jasmine in the garden next to the flowerbed. She had to admit, the flowers were astounding, and the scent was intoxicating even at a distance. John really worked hard with these flowers.

And she didn't accept them when he gave her the best ones in a bouquet. Suddenly, she felt guilty about that. But hey, the flowers were replanted, ready to be cared for by their professional gardener. Briefly, Carol thought if John handled flowers the way he handled ladies. Insensitive Simone still broke her heart, and if he was still after her, he'd have to wait before she could trust him again. Though Carol knew what Simone said was just a slip of the tongue, he still didn't have the right to say those words to her. It made her feel degraded, like some prize to be won.

At least, while Simone was out of her mind, she could spend time with the family's green thumb. At least he didn't say he won her fair and square. Though John may have lost the brotherly rival over her, that didn't mean they couldn't be close friends. And it was safer to leave it on friendship, as she wasn't sure about escalating their relationship. Not until her heart gets over Simone. The old thing still beat for him. Maybe it was because the depth of his eyes, the tone of his high-pitched voice, the way he held her paw so gently it felt like feather in his palms.

"It's getting hotter, and I really have to get the little ones ready for summer," John spoke as he dug through the soil with his bare paws. "Two weeks before mating season ends." Those words came from his mouth as his gaze pierced her green eyes.

Carol thought mating season didn't bother her as much during the first day. But as her heat went on, it began to irritate her. Every morning to afternoon, she couldn't stop looking at a male without thinking of 'things'. And to make things worse, heat only escalates even further as time passes. She didn't know if she could take this any longer, but if her heat does get any worse, she'd have to lock herself away, along with the rest of her female relatives to preserve her virginity.

"I do wish it ends soon. It's starting to bug me," Carol said.

"Me too," Jasmine spoke up. "It's getting worse and worse each day." She looked at her, about to bring an unsure question. "Carol, tell me..." she played with her fingers. "What do you do to keep the heat away, at least for a short while?"

Jasmine doesn't satisfy herself? Such innocence. But at her question, Carol blushed, finding it hard and embarrassing to answer. She knew John was listening. "I... uh... sleep...," she lied. Really, she locks herself in the bathroom, trying to ward off the discomfort, the curse of every female chipmunk.

"That's what I do, too. I stay in bed, hug a pillow tightly, and hold my head because it aches so much."

"Jermaine told me not to get even close to her, in case her heat worsens. Is it really that painful?" John asked, still digging through the soil.

Carol groaned. "Oh, believe me, it is."

"Yeah. It's not physically painful, but I'd rather have kidney stones than to have to go through this."

Carol couldn't agree more.

Jasmine sighed and collapsed on the grass, back first. "You're so lucky, Carol."

Carol's ears raised up in response. "Why?"

"Well, you have two suitors. Romantic Simone, and talented John. Too bad I'm not allowed to be romantically attracted to my brother."

True. But Carol's heart could only fit one of them, and Simone's charms and cleverness entered it first, along with his laughable sense of humor. Too bad for John. He was a great guy, and he was talented. But he deserved someone better than her. Carol was nothing but a plump ball of blonde fur.

From the front porch, Carol could hear the flap of the cathole as someone emerged from the inside. When Simone's scent reached her nose, she smiled and got ready to stand up to greet him. But then she remembered what happened between them, and what he said to her. Though only a slip of the tongue, those words really hurt her.

When Simone's figure stood on the front porch, and his gaze staring out at the garden looking for her, Carol fixed her face into a tight frown. She scoffed and stood up.

"Excuse me," she said to John and Jasmine, who remained quiet as she walked towards the front porch.

Suddenly, with him close to her, her heart annoyed her by beating rapidly again. She ignored it, kept a tight frown and climbed up the porch steps. And then, she saw him, standing with the door behind him, looking at her, observing her with dark, colorful eyes that made her melt to her feet. She felt weak, and she felt like she was going to faint in his arms. But no way was she going to give Simone that satisfaction. Not until he takes back what he said.

Frowning, Carol walked past him, feet pounding on the ground as she made her way to the cathole. But when Simone held her wrist, that was when she lost all her breath. She stopped.

"Carol." His voice soothed the deeper tunnels of her ears.

She gulped, trying hard not to break. She shot him a straight, serious stare, making it look as angry as she could as she said in a low, threatening voice, "Let go of me, Simone."

He stayed quiet, shooting his dreamy eyes at her. His expression was plain, nothing Carol could see through and read. It scared her. But she feared it just as much as she admired it. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest, and she realized she was holding her breath. For a second, she thought she was about to give in to him. But he released his grip before she had the chance.

Stay and talk, or run? Simone seemed to have a lot to say, and Carol wanted to hear for herself his words of apology. But an unknown force dragged her feet away without a word.

* * *

**7,000 words, guys. That's two weeks worth of chapter. Sorry for updating late again. **

**Chapters seem to be growing in words every time I write them, and that's probably the reason why I'm late. Should I limit my words to 4,000? Any suggestions?**

**I know this story, especially the first and last part, lacked a few details and contained overused expressions. But please tell me you didn't hate it, please, please!**

**Happy Filipino Language Month! Have a nice Ei'd Fitr to the Muslims out there. I don't know what that holiday is, but I think it has something to do with ****Ramadan. Anyway, stay true to your religion!  
**

**Feel free to report errors every chapter. It helps me. But if the chapter has more than five errors, never mind. I'd rather not know.**


	19. AN: NCAI Exams, Apology

**Author's note**

**Hi, everyone. It's really been a great year being with you guys at Fanfiction, and it's been fun writing these stories. But I've realized that I haven't been updating so much anymore, and I'm so, so, sorry about that. I sincerely apologize for updating at a two-weeks pace. School has just been a big bitch to me, and the schedule isn't helping one bit.**

**Last week was our Periodical Exams which took every last bit of my mental energy. And to make things worse, we have another exam coming on this Wednesday called "NCAI." It's supposed to be a college assessment test all 9th graders should take, and if I fail this twice, I won't be able to go to college.**

**Please bear with me just for another week or two. I promise I'll do my best to update faster. But right now, I just need some rest. **

**I have a 4,000 word chapter in my documents right now, but it's unfinished. If you want it right now, please just tell me in the review. If not, then I can finish it by tomorrow or the day after that (Monday is a holiday! WOOO!).  
**

**Please bear with me for another week or two, guys. I have a writer's block, I'm sick again (for real, this time), and I have one last exam to ace for the semester. I'll do my best to pass the NCAI, or they'll defenestrate my laptop for sure.**

**God bless you all. **

**P.S. would you like the chapter now, or tomorrow? **


	20. (Need Title)

**MissTanuiqaErickaBryant = Thanks? :D?**

**SimonSevile101 = Lol. One does not simply lie about writing 7,000 words, when it's actually 6,500+**

**Must... get... more... reviews...**

_**This chapter is Unpolished and unfinished. Let the errors go.**_

* * *

**J**ermaine thought it was fun when they had to get Lily in the bathtub. Lily was a bit hesitant, but Shannon pulled her in, anyways. The girls were always fond of using the human bathtub as their swimming pool, and they were surprised on how good Lily could swim. While the rest of them paddled to stay afloat, Lily just stayed still, as if she were the water herself.

Their brother Simon Jr. must have been really lucky to find her. She was beautiful, she had a soft tune in her voice, and her eyes were like mom's, but only a shade darker. Her fur was surprisingly soft for someone who had lived primitively her entire life. When Jermaine took one touch at her, she felt like hugging her dearly like a soft cotton pillow. Lily suddenly became the girl Jermaine wanted to be. Someone who had been so shy a few minutes ago, but speaking on close terms now. A young and pre-teen chipmunk like her would less likely be prone and conscious to shyness. But at least she was old enough to be courted..., or even mated if Junior gets lucky.

When Shannon first dragged Lily into the bathroom, she hadn't said a word. But suddenly, she just spoke up, leading one conversation into another. She really had a good, childish giggle that went with her red, soft-looking lips that any male would want to kiss. She also had a great body, justified by how the white lines from her eyes curved perfectly from her eyes to her long, bushy tail.

She takes a bath like a wild animal, too, shaking herself to dry, letting droplets of water sprinkle all over the place. They were out of the bathtub now, and Lily was still shaking. When she was done, Jermaine took a towel and called out to her.

"Lily." She presented the towel. "I know this is all new to you. We don't do that here."

She saw her blush. How cute! "Oh..., sorry. What's that?"

Jermaine spread the cloth and wiped their new friend's body. "It's called a towel. Shaking the water off leaves a mess that Dave doesn't want to see all over his bathroom."

"Dave?"

"Oh, pardon me. That's our grandfather. He's a human." Jermaine doubt Junior had told her about him.

"Simon told me. I heard he's really kind."

Jermaine smiled. "If he wasn't, we wouldn't be living here." She finished drying her off and wrapped the towel around her naked body. Finally, she didn't have to see it; it made her jealous. "He's the human we trust the most. He's done a lot for us, and we're grateful to have him as our grandfather."

"You make it sound like what Simon said didn't do any justice."

Jermaine chuckled. "Nope." She then eyed the conditioner bottle next to the sink. "You have a very soft fur, you know that?"

Lily touched her own arm. "Thank you. I just take a bath so often."

"I see."

"I just love swimming so much. With not much to do other than eat and sleep, it's the only thing I have."

"Nice," she commented. "Hey, why don't we show you what we do here in human places? The things we do to keep ourselves occupied."

"Sure." She smiled. "Now, about your fur again." Pausing, she looked up at the bathroom counter where the bottle of conditioner was standing. "Janice, can you hand me that conditioner?"

"Sure!" Janice shouted back, and a moment later, she hopped from the counter, landing in front of them in a Chipmunk sized bottle in her paw. She handed (pawed) it to Jermaine.

Jermaine met Lily's gaze again. "Do you think you can wash up again?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I have something to make your fur feel like a goddess."

"A what?"

Typically, someone who hadn't studied anything wouldn't know anything about gods and goddesses. Jermaine just took her paw. "Just wash up again." She took off her towel with one paw, letting it fall to the ground.

They both hopped into the sink again with a splash. The water was on chest level for Jermaine, but with as short as Lily was, she had to swim. She led her to the very side of the tub, so her feet could rest on a higher ground. Jermaine opened the bottle and poured a hint of white, milky-like liquid into her paw. She rubbed her paws together. "Close your eyes," she commanded.

"Why?"

"You don't want to sting your eyes. Trust me, it hurts."

Lily obeyed and closed her eyes, and Jermaine ran her palms along her cheeks. Wow, big, soft cheeks. Another ideal beauty for Chipmunks other than tails were big, furry cheeks. Lily was perfect.

Jermaine rubbed two fingers on her eyelids, then her forehead. "Keep them close, Lily," she said.

Once she was finished with her face, Jermaine ran the conditioner down her neck.

"Wow, what is this? It's sticky, but it smells good."

"It's called a conditioner. It makes your fur either softer or shinier, or both. Invented for us by the most popular designers in Paris." Jermaine doubted Lily knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know what that means, but I guess it's somewhere really good."

"I've been there once..., or twice, maybe. Not the best place on earth. I much prefer Italy."

Lily suddenly giggled. "I just really don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything out of the forest." Lily rubbed her forehead, spreading the foam of the conditioner. "I never knew the world could be so big."

Jermaine froze, and looked at her. "It's bigger than you can even imagine, Lily. Did you know there's even a bigger world past the sky?"

"Wow, really?"

Jermaine could hear the wonder in his voice. She smiled. "Really." An idea suddenly popped into her. "You know, I'm going to teach you all about them. The stars, the sun, the planets. I'll even teach you how to read and write."

"You don't really have to do that."

"I want to." Jermaine wanted to know what being a teacher feels like. She taught her younger sisters, Silvia and the others most of the times, but those three seemed to know how to read and write since they came out of mom. Jermaine wanted to know what teaching an illiterate felt like.

"I was hoping if you could tell me about Simon."

Jermaine looked up and froze again as the question came unexpectedly. On the bathroom counter, she knew her sisters overheard, as they turned their heads to them. She met Lily's gaze again, then giggled. "You really do like him, don't you?"

She nodded cheerfully. "Of course I do. He's the first friend I've ever had."

Wow. That was new. But that wasn't a surprise, since she said it was only her and her sister. But the answer didn't satisfy Jermaine as much. "No, I meant do you like..., like him."

She raised her brows. "What do you mean by that? Of course I like him."

Her sisters' stifled giggles could be heard through her ears. "I meant, do you want him? You know..., to court you."

Jermaine was spreading conditioner on her chest, when she felt her breath stop suddenly. Jermaine smiled. "I... uh...," she stuttered.

Jermaine pressed harder into her chest to feel her heartbeat. "Well?"

"I... uh... don't really feel comfortable answering."

Jermaine smile melted. She really wanted to know, but she didn't want to push someone who's still trying to fit in.

"I just want to know if he's a good person," she asked.

Absentmindedly, Jermaine smiled as she spread condition under her arms to her sides. "Every male in our family is good. Except John, Simone, and AJ, the mischievous ones. Sometimes even Bryon. But every single one of us here has good morals." She let her mind trail to her brother. If she were going to describe him, she had to think like Jasmine. "And Simon..., she's everything like our father. Like my sister Jasmine said, if he wasn't our brother, I'd do anything to be his mate."

There was a momentary silence to let the words sink in. "Wow. It sounds like he's better than I thought he was."

"Well, she's our sister's Prince Charming." She grinned at her. "But you know what we really think of him right now?"

"Tell me."

"He's just like everyone else. Shy, but mature and smart. And we think he's the one who really wants to court you." Though Jermaine wasn't really sure whether Simon Jr. felt something about Lily, she said those words because she thought her brother had found Lily for a romantic reason. And besides, it was fun messing with uptight and mature Simon Seville II.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**tanley's dream had never been bad ever since Ally had accepted him as her mate. Every night and day, he'd dream about his fantasies, of what their mateship would have become had he not been born a sterile. He dreamt of Ally lying on her back, her stomach fully bulging, and every now and then, she'd feel a kick from inside her womb. And he'd be right beside her, his ear pressed against her stomach, listening proudly to their babies' first movements, while his paw slithered in circles on her belly, caressing and playing with her soft, silky fur.

He smiled in his sleep, and that's when he woke up. His ears were greeted by a sad sniff when he came to, and his eyes were greeted by a heartbreaking sight. His head was laid on Ally's stomach, like in his dream. He came to gaze with Ally's puffy and teary eyes, damp fur and pressed lips. Instinctively, Stanley sat up quickly and held her in his arms.

"Princess?" But when he called her that, she cried even more. "Princess, tell me what's wrong, please."

Ally sniffed and gasped, choking on air. She was wailing now, her chin trembling. Stanley looked around, and it was already morning. Uncle Alvin and the others had already left. He kissed Ally's forehead and held her tight. The smell of sterile alcohol and the white sheets of the hospital bed already seemed threatening to him.

"S-Stanley..." she gasped and sniffed. "I-... I'm s-so s-sorry."

He let her face rest on his shoulder. She wiped her tears on his sweater. The motion and infectious wail made his lips tremble, and tears pooling in his eyes. He bit down and gulped hard, steeled and staying strong.

"I... I had... a dream th-that... w-we were h-having a baby girl, and... and... y-you named her P-Princess." She sobbed into his shoulder again.

Stanley tried hard not to let the tears dropped. But willingly, he closed his eyes and cried with her.

"Y-You... were... so happy." She gasped again, then sniffed. "S-Stanley..., you... you were so, so, happy. She... sh-she had y-your fur." Then that was when Ally broke down, wailing, moaning. Stanley could feel the tears through his fur. He cried with her silently, holding her tied and listened. "Y-You were... smiling and... and smiling wh-when you held her. Sh-She was s-so small. Oh, Stanley, you were so happy."

Stanley wanted to hush her, to tell her everything was going to be fine, and that he had high hopes at least one baby would survive. But this was the only opportunity they had to cry. To let it all out. Tomorrow, there would be no more tears. No more cries. Only smiles and hopes and dreams that would never be broken. Only laughter and joy with no sense of sorrow. Freedom from pain and sadness. Stanley hope for it. Or better yet, something he'd never thought he'd do his entire life - prayed for it.

_"God, if you do exist, I need you the most now. Just this once, please help me." _He quietly mouthed out the words, hopeful and desperate as he kissed Ally on the cheek.

**. . . . . . .**

**S**imon Jr. wasn't fully asleep anymore when Jasmine came into their room, and immediately walked to his bed. Jasmine was the first and last thing she needed, though, and he didn't have the energy after walking from forest to city. Though, he was happy to put up with his favorite, always-lighting-up-days sisters, he didn't want any more reasons to remind himself of Lily. The two shared similarities the most, especially their innocent attitudes.

"Hi, Si," she said as she sat on his bed and kissed his forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He sat up in his bed, and as he leaned over to kiss her cheek, he closed his eyes and suddenly thought of Lily in front of him. Dad was right, maybe he did have something more of a crush on her. "You don't know what it's like out there." He didn't bring out that he found a girl stuck in a pile of mud, and a rock hitting his head hard.

He was leaning on the head of his bed, and and Jasmine rested on his shoulder. Simon hoped Lily wouldn't come back pretty soon for obvious reasons, one being Jasmine. Though she was strangely timid than most, she was the jealous type, and she was sometimes unpredictable.

"Why did you have to go?" She asked, sighing. "With you gone, all I have is John's garden to hang out with."

"Hey, I come back every week. Don't worry."

"But I'll still miss you. I have an unhealthy obsession for you, you know."

"Excuse me?"

Jasmine giggled. Damn, that reminded him so much of Lily. "Think of me as a teenager, and you're One Direction."

Simon smiled and chuckled. "For a second, I thought you see me as a romantic interest."

Jasmine shrugged. "Maybe. But you're still my brother." She yawned loudly and stretched her arms upward. "I'm tired. I'd like to sleep with you for tonight, but I think Lily beat me to it."

He frowned. "No, Lily's sleeping in Serene's bed for tonight."

"What about Serene?"

"AJ. She's pregnant, and she just can't keep her paws of him."

"Lucky girl." She kissed his forehead and stood up. "I better go. Try not to let anything happen between you and Lily. I want you all to myself for a little longer."

Simon chuckled. "You're a great girl, but you're timid, creepy, and weird."

As Jasmine left her bed, she giggled again. "I'll try not to get jealous when Lily comes by. Good night, Si."

**. . . . . . .**

**A**lvin's eyes fluttered open as bright, radiant rays of the sun pierced through his eyelids. He'd just woken up from another great sleep. Facing the ceiling, he smiled and turned to his side when his eyes gazed and glued deeply into Brittany's face. Her pheromones were still thick in the air from last night's wild mating, and it was getting him hard again.

Brittany was laying on her stomach, one side of her cheek pressed against the soft mattress of the bed. Her eyelids closed, she had a signature smile in her lips as she slept. Alvin had worn her out last night, but even when exhausted, she was still a goddess.

Alvin gazed at her back, admiring her naked body, and his mouth drooled again. All the lust from yesterday was coming back, weak and drowsy, but strong and stimulating. He took her in his arms, and raised her tail with his paw so he could rest his knee on her soft rear. Alvin sniffed out her scent. God, she smelled beautiful.

Alvin felt the tip of his erection press against her waist. Driven by lust, he leaned over and licked her lips. A slight, but addicting taste met his tongue. He buried his nose under her neck and sniffed heavily. The intoxicating scent left him wanting more, and his erection growing harder and longer. Desire clenched in his stomach. The morning air felt warmer, and his each breath he took was heavier. He licked her shoulder hard, letting the taste of her soft, silky fur intoxicate him like a drug.

When Alvin heard a drowsy moan, he froze. He looked at her face, and she still had that alluring smile, so tempting to kiss. Alvin took his paw and gently caressed the curves of her body, from her back to her waist. He stroked his tail, feeling the soft, bushy fur that gave a soothing sensation to his paw. Slowly snaking his paw along her fur, he reached for her rear and cupped her cheeks.

Brittany moaned in her sleep, and he froze again. He gulped, blushing guiltily. He was groping his mate while she was asleep. He knew it was wrong, but what Chipmunk could resist her kind of beauty? The kind that could seduce anyone with just one look at the eye. He was so, so lucky to have her.

As he was staring at her face, his breath suddenly took a startled halt when he felt her paw wrap around his throbbing length. Her smile slowly widened, while her eyes remained closed.

"I'm awake, you know." Her drowsy voice spoke, arousing him even more. He'd love to hear her moan under the heat of their mating, and he'd never get tired just listening to it.

She stroked the base of his erection, and her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his favorite sapphires.

"If you wanted me so bad, Alvin, you could have just taken me while I was asleep." Her voice was soft and husky, but seductively luring him into her.

"As tempting as it sounds, Britt, I don't want to take advantage of my mate."

She giggled drowsily. "Oh, Alvin. You already did. I'm your mate, and you have every right to do anything you want with me." She scooted closer to him, and he could smell her morning breath. His mouth watered, his lips longing to kiss hers. "Besides, I'd love to know how it feels to wake up to mating. I bet it'd feel... illicit, but oh so satisfying."

Alvin hugged her tighter. "We'll try that some other time. Right now, I want to enjoy the last weeks of mating season without interruption." He pictured Brittany tied up, bound, to the bedpost, and excitement clenched in his belly.

"I don't think we can visit Ally and Stanley today." Her smile descended a level. "This year's heat is the strongest I've ever had, and I don't think I can survive another second without you. Please bear with me for just a few more days."

Alvin smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll let Ally and Stanley know. And you better get ready, because I really want to tie you up so bad right now."

Brittany smiled, eyes narrowed, and lower lip bit. "Oh? Since when have you taken interest in that?"

"Since I tried it. But it'd take too long, so I think I'm just going to mate with you until you can't move anymore for months."

Brittany shifted in the bed, and moved on top of him, his erection pressing hard against her stomach. Their faces inched a bit too close, she licked his nose. "Oh, sorry, Alvie. But I want the dominance this time. I'm going to mate with you, and I won't give you the chance to even breathe."

Oh? Dominant Brittany sounded much and much more arousing. He gazed at her, admiring her sapphire eyes as she pushed his hips down on his throbbing length. Her tight walls clenched around him as he sheathed himself inside her. She moaned and bit her lip again.

"Oh, Alvin." She gazed down at him, their faces never an inch apart. Brittany brought her lips down and their tongues met in a passionate kiss. She moaned again.

Alvin let his mouth travel down, trailing kisses into her chin, neck, then chest, before meeting with her lips again. She tasted so good, and he'd always be hungry for her. The lust and desire they both shared wasn't anything of this world, and not to mention the indescribable joy he experienced whenever they mated.

Brittany moved her hips up and down, and Alvin pushed his groin up, meeting her in every thrust. She sighed erotically. Her body grind against his, creating a pleasurable friction between their furs. Alvin danced with her tongue, her mouth wet and sloppy, tasty and intoxicating. If she were water, he'd never quench his thirst, no matter how much he drank from her.

Her walls clenched around his length, and her speed increased with her breathing. Alvin felt pleasure pile up in his groin, ready to empty himself inside her. After a few more thrusts, he grunted and released, succumbing to the pleasure as Brittany walls contracted, finding her own climax. Their lips parted, and Brittany took one big gasp of breath, then collapsed on top of his shoulder, breathing heavily. Together, they basked in the afterglow.

"Oh, God, Alvin. Climax just keeps getting better and better." She obviously couldn't find her breath as she spoke.

Alvin chuckled. "Enjoy your rest while you can. You won't be getting any more after this."

Brittany moaned. "Oh? We'll see who'll be begging for a break later on."

Still inside her, Alvin pushed his erection deeper. Brittany moaned again. "The only thing I'll be begging for is you," he said.

Brittany gazed into his eyes, her smile seductive. "Oh, you can have me all you want, Alvin. For now, I'm going to give you every last hint of pleasure this body can give, so be ready."

**. . . . . . . **

**S**erene had to sleep in AJ's bed for a few more days because of their new, unusual visitor. She had already been sleeping in AJ's bed ever since they mated, so there was nothing new, except when she'd heard about Lillian..., or Lily from Dad when he'd called her last night when she was in the hospital. It was really surprising to hear that there was someone else just like them, a Chipmunk who could talk and act like a human being. When Serene heard of her, she couldn't wait to speak with her.

AJ was already awake when she rose from bed, and despite how much she told him otherwise, he left to get her breakfast-in-bed. The only hard thing about being pregnant is that she was never going to get used to being spoiled. But other than that and the occasional pains, Serene saw pregnancy as one of the beauties of nature. She was carrying the seed of her mate in her womb, and she was going to give birth to perfect children soon. Her body was glowing brightly, and her brunette hair turned softer and silkier. Other hormones excreted made her feel..., more feminine. Beauty of nature indeed.

Speaking of pregnancy, she couldn't help but feel suspicious towards Alienelle. Just like her, Alienelle's brown fur was glowing brightly under the sun shining through the window. She'd already mated with TJ, no doubt about it. No one can handle the effects of mating season, unless you're single, and you have to endure it.

Serene kicked the sheets off her and got off the bed. She walked towards Nelle as she was reading a magazine. With her purple glasses, Serene could see an unusual layer in the magazine. She was hiding something? Serene walked closer to her bed and greeted her.

"Hi, Nelle."

Nelle suddenly gasped and dropped the magazine on the bed beside her. "Oh, Serene. You scared me. You could have at least made a sound, you know."

Serene eyed the magazine, and saw there was another one hidden under the other. "Sorry. I was just... distracted. Your fur is unusually bright today."

Nelle's blush was as visible as it was obvious. "I... I... uh... mated with TJ, and..." It felt as if she was uncomfortable to say.

Serene smiled at her. "Congratulations, Nelle."

She still eyed the magazine. In one swift motion, she grabbed the one that was hidden under the other. If Nelle had a suddenly reaction, she must have kept it to herself. Serene looked at the article she was reading, and giggled.

"Stages of pregnancy?" Serene looked at her with a questioning look. "Why are you reading this?" She giggled again.

Alienelle sighed. "Don't tell TJ, alright? I've been throwing up every morning since last week, and I just assumed."

"Assumed?" Serene giggled. "You know you're pregnant, just admit it."

Serene caught a sight of her cousin playing with her fingers. "I... I hope so. I hope Theodore's ready to be a father."

"He is, Nelle. He didn't tell you that he didn't want a child, did he?" It certainly just wasn't like Theodore, Jr. to not want a child.

"Well, he told me that he wasn't ready to be a father. But if it happens, he said he can't undo it."

Serene gently, and careful with her bulging stomach, sat on her cousin's bed. Nelle sat up, so they were sitting next to each other. If Serene could remember, Aunt Brittany had her way of cheering up people, despite being the one who usually un-cheered up most people in her past. If Serene could recall, she always started with a pat to the knee, which she did to her cousin, Nelle.

"Look," she started, "... there's really nothing to worry about, Nelle. He's Uncle Theodore's family are just about the sweetest people in the world. How could TJ say no to children?"

"I know. I'm just half excited and scared to tell him."

"You're not scared. Don't confuse fear with nervousness. TJ hasn't got a scary bone in him."

Nelle smiled. "I shouldn't be talking about him behind his back, but I agree." There was a slight, dreamy expression in her face that obviously only girls could tell. "Even when mating, he's sweet. What more could I ask for?" Slowly, Alienelle dreamily collapsed, landing on the bed with her back. "Oh, Serene, I'm so in love."

Serene gave a heartfelt smile. "I know the feeling." She took her paw and helped her up, hoping to disturb her from her dreamlike state. "Come on, you should tell him. I can go with you if you want."

"You know, I feel like it's not like you to be confronting me like my mom would do. I noticed you've been from shy to confident lately."

Nobody would ever understand how much AJ changed her. All her life, she had been barraged and bombarded with comments, telling her she was beautiful, and everything she thought she wasn't and would never be. But after being told those compliments for years and years, she'd started to believe it.

"Love can do crazy things to people," Serene simply said.

Alienelle giggled. "Then my brother's quite the magician, then." Then, her smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "You know, I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant. Why should I tell Theodore?"

"I thought everyone in your family loved messing with people? Telling TJ would scare him at least for a little bit for once."

She stared at her unbelievably. "Oh, God, Serene, what has my brother done to you?"

Serene just shrugged in response. "Hey, I'm just saying what Aunt Brittany would say."

* * *

**There you go, guys. The unfinished chapter. I'm sorry if it's rough. I haven't done any polishing yet because, well..., it's unfinished. If you find any errors, you may report them to me. If you find something you didn't like, tell me. And if you're a troll who has no life at all, and what you do for fun is feed on negative energy, deal with it.**

**Thank you all, and God bless you. **

**Please bear (bare, Bear, Bear, My Little Pony, One Direction, Cody Simpson) with me for another week. I promise to update quickly. I merely need to refuel my ideas with some manly, non-gay books. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm trying to read "The Wedding." **


	21. It's Time

**xXCrazy4chipmunksXx = Thanks. I'll edit it as soon as I'm done lazying around. *Sits on giant spider and rides away to balloon store to buy a beer."**

**GASSPP! ? ONLY FIVE REVIEWS! Must... try... harder..., faster..., deeper... (Stop it, you dirty bastards! Lol).**

**"Love is a simple question with answers beyond its border of simplicity." - Joe :D**

* * *

**Added a bit of humor here. Hope you like it :D**

**B**rittany collapsed on the bed again after another round of mating. They've been doing it since they woke up, and it was already a half hour before lunch. Brittany crawled with her elbows, her paws desperately searching for her mate's body, and she laid her head down on his chest. She breathed his fur, and once again, she was intoxicated with hunger, lust, and desire, fueled by the love and passion they'd shared since courtship.

Brittany laid on Alvin's chest, tired and breathless, but far..., very, very far from satisfied. Oh, yes, her sexual climaxes have reached to a peek that she had never experienced before. But with her heat, she simply wanted more, and more, despite her energy. She wanted to keep this mating season going and going for years and years, but at the same time, she wanted it to end right there and then. She was simply too exhausted, the heat was a pain, and she wanted to get pregnant again.

Her mind randomly trailed to her sister Eleanor, whom she pitied and envied at the same time, for she had been pregnant since the beginning of spring, but she was missing all the fun and pleasure of being saved from these painful and unusually strong sexual desires.

Brittany thought again about the benefits and not of mating season. She had all the pleasure, strong and plentiful, but her energy was rapidly draining, and if she didn't stop, she'd become ill for a few days. But then again, it would be totally worth it. She was going to mate with Alvin through the last days of mating season, she decided. And after spring, they're going to try for another batch of children.

Once again, everything in her life and world has suddenly become so perfect.

**. . . . . . .**

**L**ittle Teddy regret ever coming out of Dad's room. It was fun there, and he had everything to play with, but then again, he had to go hungry again, and ran in to Olivia. Uncle Simon's daughter was looking a bit... panicky when he saw her rummaging around the kitchen, the cupboards, the drawers, everywhere.

He approached her and asked her what's wrong. She said, "Oh, I'm just looking for some Brassica oleracea. Do we have them?"

Teddy's mouth dropped and he tilted his head. She talks so funny.

She giggled. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. I'm looking for some Brussels sprout, and maybe cabbages and turnips."

Oh? She could have just said so. "Why?" He asked.

Olivia and the others were so smart, and they always looked for something unusual, and Teddy never understood why.

"I'm putting in a secret project to help my brother Stanley. I don't think I can explain it in a much simpler way, but if you find what I'm looking for, can you send them up to my room?" Olivia really talked so funny. She talked fast, but Teddy could understand her so easily.

She had nice eyes, too. She had nice purple eyes and purple glasses. She also wore purple dresses, and her fur was close to purple. What was it called again? Oh, yes, brunette. The word sounded so nice. Olivia was a bit thin, too, but she was always healthy. Her hair was so messy, but it looked nice.

"Teddy?"

When Teddy blinked, he saw Olivia's paw waving in front of him. He shook his head and smiled. "Oh, sure."

"Are you sure it's not any trouble?" She asked.

Teddy shook his head.

She smiled again. "Thank you, Teddy. You're a good friend."

Olivia turned and hopped off of the kitchen counter, and scurried to the stairs. Why was she in a hurry? Teddy turned, then suddenly stopped. Suddenly, nothing was on his mind, just pure, dull black. What did Olivia want again?

**. . . . . . .**

**"S**is, you've been looking under that microscope for hours."

Olivia's older sister, Jermaine spoke from her bed, which was closest to the study table. No one else was in the room, since the rest of the siblings had errands to run and chores to do. Jermaine was the only one with the free time to rest for the remaining afternoon. John was in the garden with Jasmine helping her, Shannon babysitting Uncle Theodore's younger children while he and Aunt Eleanor did their own chores, Simon Jr. and J'Nell helping Lily adjust, and JJ tutoring Sylvia and Sarah- which reminded her,

"Aren't you supposed to be with Sylvia and Sarah? Tutoring and all?"

That made her lift her eyes from the eyepiece and look at her. "This is much more important that tutoring, Jermaine. You know that."

Jermaine pressed her lips together. "Uh... no. Just what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Teddy to get me the things I asked for. I've been doing some research, and I think those vegetables can help me greatly with my experiment."

"Teddy? No offense to him, but he's just a baby. Not even older than four, and you asked him to get something for you?"

Olivia shrugged and glued her eye back to the microscope. "It's not a crime, is it? And besides, he'll be helping Stanley to, once I've discovered a cure for sterility."

Olivia looked up again, meeting Jermaine's question-filled gaze. But before she good speak, Olivia interrupted.

"First, I have to find out what Stanley's condition really is, whether it's infertility or sterility. I'm taking this one step at a time, so I'm trying to study his samples."

The words struck Jermaine like a quick bullet. Her jaw dropped to the floor, and she could barely speak. "W-... wait a minute... by samples... do you mean..." Jermaine couldn't even bring herself to say it, or even think about how she got it.

"Uh-huh."

How could her answer be so simply said? "What? Let me see that." Jermaine got off her bed and gently pushed her sister aside, and looked through the eyepiece. She gasped, more surprised on how her mouth could drop so close to the ground.

She lifted her eyes and glared at her sister. "Olivia, where on earth did you get this?"

"Bed sheets. Why are you making such a big deal out of it, Jermaine? It's just a natural fluid."

For once, Jermaine cursed the family blessing of intelligence. "What do you mean I'm making such a big deal out of it!?" Her voice was a husky, whisper-like yell. "No offence, but you're too smart for your own good, Olivia."

"Aren't we all?"

Jermaine sighed exasperatedly. "Olivia, you're only five years old! You shouldn't be even be close to knowing what this is!"

"It's just saliva, Jermaine."

When Olivia's words reached her ears, Jermaine stood and froze, trying to think whether she'd heard her sister right. "Wait, what?"

"Saliva," Olivia replied. "As you know, Mom and Dad are really fertile. But fertility also leads to sensitivity, however, that's just my theory. So I'm experimenting, starting with the digestive system. Maybe it was something Stanley ate that led to his condition."

Jermaine smiled, silently naming herself an idiot. She chuckled. "Oh..., I thought you were..."

"Studying the fluids of his reproductive system?" Olivia gagged. "Ew, no way. I'm too young for that. And besides, getting a sample would be awkward and embarrassing. So for now, like I said, I'm taking it one step at a time."

Jermaine traced a smile on her sister's face. A smile that was somehow filled with wonder.

"I plan on becoming a known scientist, with this as my first work. I want to propose a cure for sterility for the world."

Jermaine's heart softened at her sister's high goals. In her head, she thought of the possibilities of her success, and her becoming world-renowned like Mom and Dad. The first Chipmunk scientist.

She patted on her sister's back and smiled. With her sister smaller than her, Jermaine tucked her paws under her arms and carried her up. "You're aiming so high for a five year-old, you know." She touched her nose with her index finger. "I like it. But with your intelligence and the family's support, it's only going to be a piece of cake, Olivia. Don't you plan on aiming higher?"

"Like I said, Jermaine, one step at a time."

She kissed her sister on the cheek and looked her in the eyes. "As long as you do researches and experiments appropriate for your own age, you have my full support."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**ince self-service was never permitted in the hospital, Stanley took the liberty fill the bathroom sink with water and bubbles of soap and shampoo. Ally had been complaining about not being able to take a bath on her own. But Stanley was able to shut her up with a kiss. A good sign that she still loved him.

With Ally naked in his arms - she was getting heavy - Stanley slowly dipped her feet-first into the warm water, and she let out a sigh of content. He loved hearing her sighs and moans, and he'd love to hear it anytime, anywhere with no exceptions.

With Ally in the water, Stanley took off his own jacket and dipped in the water, sitting right across her. He reached for the small sponge he'd ripped out from a human sized one and squirted a bit of shampoo that Claire had been kind enough to deliver. Stanley squeezed the sponge in his palm and started to wipe Ally's fur, starting from her neck.

She closed her eyes, her lower lip bitten by her two front teeth. A moan escaped her lips, and Stanley smiled.

"I love it when you make that sound."

"Your paws are so, so gentle. It makes me feel... light-headed. I'm glad you're all mine."

He chuckled. "I'm like your special spa treatment?"

"Oh, Stanley, you're a big walking ball of fur filled with so much pleasure to give for a girl. And you're mine, all mine."

He teasingly rubbed the sponge against her cheek, and kissed her. "You're my princess, and you deserve the royal treatment."

She giggled. "Oh, Stan, I wish I could just forget about taking a bath and sit here with you. It's like a peaceful swimming pool here."

Stanley scrubbed down her chest with the scrub. "I'd love that, too, Ally. But we don't need to post any more danger." To emphasize his point, Stanley rubbed the soap down the fur of her stomach, underwater. "It's not good for them to be submerged for so long."

Ally pouted. "Aw, so much for royal treatment."

"I'll do my best to satisfy you in anyways possible, Princess. But in the meantime, I want you to stay pregnant for as long as possible."

Those words awarded him with a confused gaze. "Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to share you with anyone yet. I want you to be all mine until I'm ready."

"Does that mean you're not ready to be a father?"

Stanley shook his head. "Oh, Princess, I want to be a father just as much as you want to be a mother. I'm just... afraid you won't be able to spend time with me anymore."

Stanley looked away and occupied his paws with the sponge, scrubbing his Princess's side. Then he felt two soft, gentle fingers on his chin, tilting his gaze up to her. Stanley met her smile. "I can serve two masters at once." Her tone was persuasive, convincing, and oh so beautiful.

"That's impossible."

Ally kept her grin. "You don't know me."

"You're my mate."

"Not anymore."

Stanley thought those two words were intended to put a momentary fear into his heart, as she still had her smile.

"I'm your Princess, and soon to be a Queen in a few more weeks. And a Queen's job is to serve."

Stanley chuckled and took her lips in his, tongues briefly licking before pulling away, making a smooching sound. "That sounded like something I'd say."

"Because I know you so well, Stanley."

"I know you just as much, Princess."

"I found out you were a sterile, and you thought I'd leave you. If you knew me so well, you would have thought otherwise."

That struck Stanley with a touche. Perhaps his pessimistic side was greater than the rest of his living virtues. Of course, except his love and passion for Ally. Nothing can ever compare to those feelings, he was sure of it. He even bet his life on it.

"Speak of that again, I swear, I won't have any mercy the next time we mate."

All of a sudden, the water splashed and droplets flew everywhere as Ally shifted in the water. Seconds later, Ally was straddling his lap, and the sponge he was carrying was nowhere in his paws. Their faces were inches apart, and Ally's smile was imbued with traces of seduction, and possibly lust. She licked her lips.

"I doubt you'd still have any mercy after hearing this - My little Stanley is a big, emotional, and sensitive crybaby with an unhealthy obsession for me."

Stanley frowned at her, then smiled. "Oh, you asked for it." He placed his paws behind her neck and pulled her, smashing his lips against hers, not giving her a chance to breathe. He claimed her lips, sticking his tongue into her mouth without permission for entrance. Ally gladly received it, and moaned.

Stanley pulled tighter at the sound of his moan, hoping to hear more of it. She tasted so good, exotic.

Just as they were enjoying it, Ally suddenly pulled away. She left a buzzing and vibrating sensation in his lips as they parted. "Oh, Stanley, I love you so much. I'd love to mate with you right here, right now, but if I lose the babies, you'll never forgive me."

Stanley froze, cursing himself to have forgotten. He looked away, trailing his paws down from her neck to her sides. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what would have lead to that."

She kissed her nose, her smile as cheery as ever. "No, it's okay. You're still loving me more each day, I felt it."

Stanley smiled at the degree of truth in her words. "You felt right. More than right. I'm loving you more as we speak." He allowed his paws to caress the fur on her sides. She was so soft and silky.

"Well, I'm clean now, so we can forget about this bath, right?" She said in a playful tone, as if it were meant to arouse his masculine side.

He grabbed her wrist. "Not so fast, Princess. I'm not allowed to mate with you, so making out is as close as I can get. And the Beatrice instructed me specifically to groom you three times a day."

"What?" She slouched. "Why?"

"To preserve and strengthen our intimacy. Basically, it's supposed to keep us both occupied with each other."

Ally smiled seductively. "Basically, it's supposed to keep _you _satisfied."

Stanley chuckled and ignored her. "Oh, I love you so much, Princess."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Remember, just keep saying that, and you'll get a kiss every time."

_Oh, God, thank you for giving me such a Chipette for a mate, _Stanley thought. He'd never communicated with himself like this before, but he liked it. Maybe, he thought, Beatrice was right about prayers.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**t night, Lily suddenly stayed awake for hours and hours, as thoughts kept running through her head. Maybe it had something to do with her conversation with Jermaine last night? Or was it the way Simon spent time with her this day? Was Simon really courting her? When Simon showed her every place and corner of the house, explained everything thoroughly and understandably, did that count as courting? And most of all, would she allow him to court her?

Simon was fifteen years old, as Jermaine had said before. Lily was only ten, and isn't the age gap a bit disturbing? Simon was five years older.

Whether she did or didn't love Simon was a simple question with answers beyond its simplicity. The confusing part was it was possible that she loved him, but as the same time, she hoped she didn't even like him romantically. When she'd first met him, she'd thought of friendship only, and nothing more than that. Jermaine's words would have meant nothing, but how did her feelings for Simon come to this? Was it impossible for a male and a female to become normal friends?

She looked over to Simon, who seemed to be fast asleep, so was everybody. Too bad. Lily really needed someone to talk to. But then again, why was she looking at him? She turned to the other side, to Jermaine's bed. She was asleep, too.

Lily sighed. She missed Daisy. Her older sister was usually the one who talked to her, especially when she was scared of that flashing light and rumbling sound whenever there was rain. That was how she got in the mud in the first place, when they first met Simon. Though, Ashley kept saying that Simon was going to take advantage of her, Lily knew he wasn't that kind of person. Simon, she knew, was trying to save her before she drowned in the mud.

Ashley was probably alone now, in the tree, all by herself in a cold night like this. She began to think whether coming here had been a good idea, whether Ashley was going to be alright or not when they come back.

Lily turned and spotted a window next to someone else's bed. The yellow light in the sky was more beautiful compared to the orange one in the morning. It was interesting, since it changed shapes, and a few more silver lights always accompanied it. They were sparkling, like Mother and Children. But that was the family Lily despised the most. Where was the father? Why were fathers always neglected? Why did it always have to be Mother and Children? Lily hated an incomplete family.

Lily's gaze followed the bright yellow light in the sky until it was covered by the leaves of a tree.

A tree.

Lily wondered why she'd never noticed it before. Quickly, she shook off the "blankets" from her body and hopped into the window. She jumped down into the ground, and thought it was a long way down, she was used to jumping off trees in the forest.

Her claws unsheathe as she approached the tree, and she clung to it as she climbed to its highest branch. There, she searched for the hole, but found none. Instead, she sat down, straddling the branch and leaning her back into its trunk. There, she continued looking at the moon.

It was brighter now. Suddenly, the small silver lights, almost like dusts in the sky, reminded her of how Simon's eyes twinkled every time he smiled. He'd said that those two glasses on the bridge of his nose helped him see, but she'd yet to ask anyone about it. But she did look kind of... harmless. Handsome, even.

She heard the wind shift, and it was suddenly cold. Under the howling of air, she heard scratching sounds from the tree trunk, followed by a soft voice that startled her.

"Hey." It was a female's voice. Lily quickly looked back in response, and saw Shannon clinging to the tree trunk. She seemed to be having trouble. "I'm sorry to startle you, but can you give me a paw?"

"Oh, hi, Shannon." Lily bent down and offered her paw to help her up.

Shannon perched herself across her on the tree branch. "Sorry, I'm not really much of a climber like everyone else."

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked.

She giggled. "Oh, believe me, I almost screamed to death when you jumped off the window."

"Oh, it's okay. It's nothing compared to the trees where I live."

"So why are you here? Isn't it a bit cold?" She didn't hesitate to ask.

"I just think better when I'm high up a tree. Especially because that yellow light helps me think. What do you call it?" Humans were bound to have the name for everything. And also, they seem to know everything.

"It's a satellite. We call it the moon."

Moon? What kind of a name was that?

"So, what are you thinking about?" Shannon asked.

Lily sighed. Since Shannon was a girl, and she was a friend, it was okay to tell her everything, right? "I was just thinking about Simon wanting to court me."

Lily heard her scoff. "Simon? My brother? Court you?"

"Is he a bad Chipmunk?" She asked.

"No, no..., of course he isn't." She seemed to be defensive. "Simon is everything but bad."

"What about to girls?"

She felt Shannon's paw on hers. "Lily, for a male, Simon is the right one for you. Sure, he's shy and too uptight, but we girls love to make fun of him. We all love him, especially our sister Jasmine, who can't seem to get her paws off him."

"Jasmine is in love with Simon?" It was unusual for a sister to love a brother. Does it even feel right?

"If Simon wasn't her brother, Jasmine would have been mated to him right now. But since they're siblings, and there's nothing that can be done about it, they share a bond that not all siblings possess."

"Simon must be a very good person."

"You're his first friend outside of the family. You should know that, if you two want to remain friends. If I'd spent more time with Simon, I would have been like Jasmine."

The moon, and the tiny dusts like its children, hovered so slowly in the sky. Its peace helped her clear her mind, every time. "Sh-...should I... allow him to court me?"

Shannon just looked and stayed quiet for a brief moment. "I don't know. I've never been courted, nor have I met a male outside my family." But she didn't seem to be positive or negative about it. It was a plain statement. "But I'm sure, if you let my brother stay as your friend, let him overcome that bit of shyness, and you'll have a great time."

"But what about if I let him court me?"

"I can't tell you. But know this, he's a good friend, and he doesn't take advantage of anyone, especially females. If you want to know what it's like to be loved by him, you'll have to find out by yourself. Simon only loves me as a sister."

Only as a sister... Shannon was right. But what Lily didn't understand was why she was thinking so much about Simon. Why they were talking so much about him. Lily could've asked what the little silver dots were like that went with the big yellow one. Or why how the two big lights change places during morning and evening. Or why the wind is so hot, or cold. Lily could've learned so much. Not about Simon. Definitely not him.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**J knew he was having a dream. A good dream, as always. Serene was on his bed, spread naked on his sheets. With his fingers, he traced the fur of her fragile body. She was pregnant, but her curves were still as delicate as ever. She had soft fur, luring him in, urging him to bury him face into her and just sniff her exotic scent.

He kissed her, licked her, tasting her flesh, satisfying his hunger for her. Red spots appeared under her fur, from him kissing her violently, giving nothing away. She licked her neck, her face, and she moaned in response. She smiled and licked her lips as if to draw him into her. He claimed her lips, kissing her wild and hard, listening to her lovely, erotic moans.

She sighed and panted in the kiss. But also, that's when he woke up. He opened his eyes to a dark, dim-lit room, but Serene's beautiful face lit up every corner of his world. The smile in her face urged him to kiss, but the strain in her expression kept him in place. Like in his dream, she was panting, but in an exhausted manner. Pain.

"Alvin..." She was breathing heavily, sweating. "I... it's time..."

Immediately, AJ's heart burst in his chest, and he kicked that blankets away. Fear and shock gripped him. "What!? Already!?"

It was a week too early.

* * *

**Hey, at least I'm one day late. Don't make such a big deal. Lol, Jk.  
**

**I'm really sorry for the minor change in style, guys. If any of you noticed it, I'm sorry. If not, keep reading! :D**

**More than four thousand words. That seems to be all the minimum I can do for a week. Thanks for reading, guys, and please always report errors. :D**


	22. The Pain Is Nothing

**Thatgirlyouwanttobe = Hey, thanks. :D  
**

**chipmunksrawsome = Yep, the "He/she" mistakes is my signature error. It's like something that I was born with, like OCD. No bother getting rid of it, to lazy. And Alvin just called Brittany "Love Puddle" in the previews chapter/s. I forgot where it was, but it's there.**

**munkfan = Haha! Oh, God, thanks! I was getting a bit of a writer's block there! That helped a lot, thanks!**

* * *

**T**heir bodies were mixed, merged, pressed together in one special rhythm in the primal dance of love. Brittany's breath turned heavier and heavier as she straddled Alvin's lap, his erection deep, deep inside her. Her body felt so hot, she could almost feel steam rising from her mouth as she moaned his name again and again in an erotic manner that always drove him crazy for her. He loved hearing her moan like that.

Her upper body felt weak, melting as Alvin's paws caressed her sides, her skin melting in his touch. Like a light feather, her body collapsed on top of Alvin's chest, hard like an enormous boulder. She moved her hips up and down, her tight walls rubbing and clenching around his shaft. With her lips, she kissed him hard and long, her moans unstopping, and their undying passion growing and rising to a whole new height. She grind her stomach against his, trying to create the addicting friction between their furs. Alvin's scent filled the air, mixed with her pheromones. It was the signature scent of their mating, and it fueled their lust and desire for each other.

Her paws on his chest, Brittany pinched his skin with her fingers and allowed herself to absorb every last drop of her climax. And once it stopped, it started again, and again, the pleasure reaching higher and more intense every time. Her walls clenched around his length, and he grunted, finding his own release. But of course, they weren't going to stop just there. They both have climaxed a lot of times in this round, and neither of them desired rest. Brittany wanted the last days of mating season to last, especially because the more they're exposed to the sensations of Spring Season, the more the pleasure increased.

Brittany started again, picking up pace and trying to endure the pleasures of mating and how much it drained her energy. She didn't want this to end, no matter how much she felt her brain was going to explode. Oh, yes, Alvin blew her mind every time, whether or not they were mating.

Their furs, the bed, the entire room looked as if it were ripped by a hurricane. They'd mated in the morning, stopping only to eat breakfast. In the afternoon, they skipped lunch, just to feel the pleasures of mating season. It was night time, and though they missed dinner also, Brittany never felt her stomach rumble, nor her mouth watering for something else other than her mate.

Her face was drenched from his licks, her lips buzzed at his kisses, and her body felt so full and satisfied, but still lustful and hungry. She never thought of stopping or resting, only to pleasure Alvin with the slightest drop of energy in her body, and to be pleasured back.

Nothing was between their bodies, not even air. Just Alvin's soft, silky fur rubbing against hers. Her tongue hanged from her mouth in heat, and Alvin gave no mercy as he licked it lustfully, taking from her everything. And she gave willingly. Alvin wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her close, his tongue meeting hers outside their mouths.

Alvin's eyes were beautiful jewels, golden honeys that seemed to be the fuel for her passion. It made her smile in the dance, made her laugh as they kissed, made her whole body shiver and shudder in pleasure of her climax.

When she felt another release coming, she knew it was going to be one of the best one yet. She relaxed every part of her body, absorbing every last drop of it, and she moaned louder and louder, breathed deeper, and drove faster. Alvin bucked his hips and met hers, amplifying the pleasure she was going to feel. Finally, she released, and didn't hear anything else but the loudest scream she'd ever excreted from her throat. Her paws were on his chest, and his claws dug under his skin. Under her voice, she heard his grunt, telling her of the intensity of his climax, compared to her own.

The pleasure must have gone for ten seconds..., twenty..., or maybe thirty. Maybe even a minute. But Brittany didn't know, and didn't even bother to figure out. It was intense, and it was prolonged. When they stopped, her entire body felt weak and tired, drained. Her fur glowed like no other, and her lips trembled as Alvin parted from the kiss. She swallowed and panted, feeling the sensational buzz within her. She felt her ears ringing, and her throat itching. Her tail laid between her legs, and she couldn't feel it. In fact, she was in so much pleasure that she couldn't feel anything else other than satisfaction and so much love.

She wiped her face against his chest. He smelled so good, exotic and natural. She drank in his scent.

Alvin held her close. "Oh, Britt." He kissed her hair, and Brittany sighed in content.

"Oh, Alvin..." She said back, and of course, that wasn't the first time she said it at this hour. She laid her head on him and smiled weakly. "I don't think I can ever live without this. Without you, I mean."

"If we keep this up, you're going to get pregnant."

She smiled, imagining happy, dreamy thoughts in her mind, like her arms carrying more and more of Alvin's children, her voice singing them to sleep, and her lips kissing each forehead goodnight. She caressed his body, just trying to let her palm feel the warmth, hardness of his chest.

"Then we can kiss the precious mating season goodbye," she replied.

For a moment, Brittany wondered where Alvin's paws were. But she held her breath when she felt them cupping her behind, squeezing. Weakly, her tail wagged.

"Kiss anyone else not from my blood, and I'm going to tie you up and make you pay."

His voice sounded threatening, but dark, alluring..., seductive. Brittany smiled. "Sounds tempting. I'll do that sometimes."

He frowned. "No."

His paws moved from her rear to her sides, and without warning, he sat up and carried her to his lap. She was almost like a small flower to him, weightless, but beautiful and valuable. Alvin moved to the side of the bed and took her in his arms, again, as light as a small flower. He stood up.

"Where are you taking me?" Brittany asked as he walked. Though, she didn't really care.

"Bath," Alvin said plainly.

Brittany took a second to sniff the air around her. She didn't really smell, did she? She looked back to Alvin, and saw the signature grin on his face. She smiled back and buried her face into his chest. She sighed contentedly into his fur.

**. . . . . . .**

**A**J had never been so scared all his life. He had always thought every thing was going well and so fine in their mateship, the love they shared, and the babies they made, now in Serene's womb, just waiting to greet the world. But there was a great risk they were taking. The babies were a week too early, and it could either harm them, or Serene.

Fear made a disturbing pool of water at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't stop clenching his paws. He sat on the bed, next to Serene and took her paw in his. AJ understood how much pain she endured at the first minute she woke him up. And, now only at the brief relief stage of labor, Serene was going to experience it all again. For obvious reasons, AJ was more scared than excited. Basically, he was freaking out.

Serene seemed to be calm, as she usually was. Why? Was she not scared of premature birth? How could she be so calm, even at the most unfortunate moment they were having?

AJ caught her gaze, and she smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back. Suddenly, his mind told him of the possibilities of her or the babies not making it, and gave a slight shudder. He held his paws together and tried not to tremble.

A knock came from the door, and Alienelle, who had just woken up with TJ, climbed up to the knob and opened it. When Mom and Dad stepped into the room, half of the fear suddenly turned to relief. He smiled and turned to Serene again.

"Do you mind if I talk to my parents for a while?" He asked her.

Serene's smile never left her face. "Of course. But don't take so long, please."

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "This is the last time I'm going to have you all to myself. Do you really think I'd leave you for so long?"

"I just don't want you to miss out on this." Serene took his paw in hers and, AJ felt a weak grip. "Alvin, this is the most important night of my life. Promise me you won't miss it."

AJ kissed her forehead. "I won't. I promise." He seriously couldn't keep his eyes off her. How much more leaving her? AJ stood up and greeted Mom and Dad with a big hug, and kisses on the forehead. "Mom, Dad."

Dad put his arm around his shoulder. "Are you alright, Alvin?"

"A little scared. Dad, she's a week too early."

Dad smiled. A gesture that was meant to bring in relief. "It's okay. You kept her strong all these years. She'll pull through."

"You think so?"

"You changed her, Alvin. Five years ago, she was afraid to even speak. Now, she kisses you in public every time she sees you. You think I didn't see the difference?" He chuckled.

AJ gave a chuckle of his own. "Thanks, Dad." He straightened up, suddenly feeling a little better. But the fear was still there.

From behind, AJ felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and Mom's scent natural scent came into his nose. "You must be so scared, Alvin."

He was relieved to hear her voice again. Mom always gave great advice, and she was just whom he wanted to see. "I am. The last time I felt this scared was when I was in that burning building. Mom, what should I do?"

She let go of him and turned him around to meet her gaze. "All you have to do is stay strong, Alvin. That's all I can say." She smiled and looked at Dad, then back at him. "If you're like your father, you'd be stupid enough to face everything head on without thinking."

"Hey!" Dad laughed.

Mom faced Dad, giggling. "Well, it's true." She faced AJ again. "But that's who I've always wanted you to be. A big heart, but definitely not the wisest."

"Okay, Britt, that's enough." Dad playfully pulled Mom close to him, laughing. Watching them, AJ felt the urge to laugh along. "I think you should get our son a glass of water."

"Of course." Mom pecked Dad on the lips. "I'll be right back, you two."

**. . . . . . .**

**E**lisha was with Bryon in Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany's room, taking care of Alice, April, Alyssa, and Aileen, since Aunt Jeanette suggested it was best to keep the children away from all the screaming. She and Bryon have been trying to get the babies to sleep, but there just seemed to be unrest among them. Though they were behaved, they played constantly and loudly. It wasn't bothering, but the kids really needed their sleep. It was the middle of the night.

Alice and her sisters seemed to be more attracted to their big brother than Elisha, especially Aileen, who couldn't seem to keep away from Bryon's tail. She played with it like a cat to a yarn ball, laughing and giggling all the time.

The four were the playful type, obviously, and one could tell with just one look. But with typical child-like behavior, they had this unusual... cuteness in them. Yes, they were as cute as Little Teddy, Taylor, and Tory. And sitting on the human sized bed, Elisha couldn't fight the urge to scrunched up her neck and face as she looked at their smiles and heard their giggles.

Watching them made her wish they had children of their own. Children as sweet and cute as them. Maybe... a baby with the way Aileen speaks, or a child with Alyssa's gymnast-like movements. Maybe their children could have traits from Daddy's side! They could have Daddy sense of humor, sweetness, Little Teddy's eyes, Taylor and Tory's innocence and naivety.

She found herself hoping for a family.

Bryon was running around with the girls on the human sized bed - Uncle Alvin and Aunt Brittany had a human sized bed - when Alice tackled him down and licked her face. Oh, she was so cute! The girls' giggles filled the air, together with Bryon's.

"Hey!" Bryon laughed and shielded himself from his sister's tongue. "Alice, that tickles!" Bryon grabbed Alice's sides and lifted her off him.

Alice giggled. "You're like Daddy, Bryon."

Bryon kissed her forehead. "Aw, thank you, Alice." For a moment, Bryon turned his head towards Elisha, then smiled. "Look, why don't you play with your sisters for a while?"

Alice nodded, and the three girls, Alice, Alyssa, and April huddled together, while Aileen still followed her big brother. When Bryon sat close to Elisha, Aileen climbed up to his lap and curled into a ball. Elisha saw her eyes close.

"Aw..., that's so sweet," Elisha said and laid her head on Bryon's shoulder. "Bryon, I really think we should have kids now."

Bryon chuckled. "We're not going to make kids in front the girls now, are we?"

Elisha lifted her head and looked at her, face lit up with a smile. "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course, it does. Ally's pregnant, Nelle's pregnant, and AJ's going to be a dad. There's no way I'm going to feel left out." With a finger, Bryon caressed her chin. "And besides, we're both ready, and I know you want to be a mother."

She laid her head back on his shoulder. "You know me so well. So, when are we starting?"

He kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow night, outside. Let's make it special and romantic, with candles and dinner."

She giggled. "I can't take you for a romantic, but oh, you make me so excited."

**. . . . . . .**

**W**hen Beatrice had arrived, it was just in time when Serene started screaming again. Quickly, AJ rushed to her side and held her close to him in an embrace. His mate was going into labor, but he didn't know what to feel. Scared? Happy? Excited? Or guilty that he was responsible for this pain. Even when he told himself, this was a natural happening to preserve the species, that did less to help with the fear.

Serene screamed again, and the louder her voice, the tighter he embraced. He clung to her, until someone had to pry him away. Two pairs of paws held his elbow and pulled him away from her.

He struggled out of their grip. "No! Let me go!" He caught the eyes of his sister Alienelle and her mate, TJ. He continued to struggle as he looked at his mate in pain. "Serene!"

Serene started breathing heavily, AJ noticed. But there was a weak smile in her lips that just didn't match perfectly with her pained expression. "Alvin..., please, it's... it's okay," she whispered. Her eyes went to Nelle and TJ, who were holding his elbow. "Guys..., it's okay. Just... just let him."

The two let go of him, and AJ immediately rushed back to hold Serene's paw. She squeezed tightly.

"You're going to be a father. Alvin, please let the pride take over the fear," she said through her moist lips, dampened by her sweat.

He held her paw close to his lips and kissed the back of her palm. "Yes, Serene. Just please, be okay."

Serene's muscles suddenly contracted, and her paw squeezed tightly around his. "Ah!" She panted again. "A... Alvin. Th... The pain is nothing. It's going to go away, like it never happened. This pain is the best gift a female has to offer."

"AJ?" A woman's voice called out from behind him. He looked, and Beatrice was already putting on her gloves. "Just hold her paws, if it's not too painful for you. It helps." She closed her briefcase and set it on the floor. "It doesn't matter if she's a week early. I promise you, she's going to be okay."

**. . . . . . .**

**S**erene was fully convinced that the pain was nothing compared to things it'll bring. Soon, AJ was going to be a father. He's going to be great, and proud, and she knew it. Hopefully, seeing his first children will make him love her much, much more. And surely, there will be more babies to come. More, and more.

The pain gripped her again, and it has been going on for hours now. She couldn't feel anything else in her body but the tight pain in her stomach, as if her insides were turned into a rope, twisted and tangled. Her paws felt numb, she couldn't even feel herself squeezing AJ's paw so tight. She screamed as Beatrice told her to push, and she did with so much strength she never knew she had. With her ears still fortunately felt, she thought she heard a loud cry.

For a moment, the pain subsided, and the cry was louder now. She faced AJ and smiled. She'd just given birth to their first baby, and the joy and pride took over even the littlest pain in her body. She was ready for more.

"It's a girl," AJ said.

She was hoping for a boy to be first, but now the baby was born, she didn't care. Serene panted and gathered all strength to speak. "Brittany...," said her husky whisper.

For a moment, AJ turned back to the rest of the family, obviously searching for Aunt Brittany. "Mom...," he called out to her. "She named her Brittany."

A second later, Serene thought she heard a squeal. A happy shriek unmistakably from a girl. Aunt Brittany was happy. AJ looked book to her, and she saw the tears damping his fur. He's happy, too.

Her stomach twisted again, and she screamed and squeezed her mates paw tightly. Then again, Beatrice told her to push, again, and again. The pain kept going and going, but Serene didn't pray for them to go away. What would a love-filled labor be without the pain?

One last push, Beatrice said. And with every strength she could gather, she focused them on one last scream, so hard and loud that her throat started to itch. Under the shout of her voice, she heard another cry. Through her steaming glasses, she glance up to Beatrice.

"It's another girl," Beatrice said.

Serene turned to AJ, her smile as weak as a feather. "Victoria," she whispered.

AJ smiled and kissed the back of her paw. "Tori for short, right?"

She nodded. Seconds later, the contractions returned, and Serene scrunched up her face. She laid back and succumbed to the weakness of her body, but she didn't stop pushing at Beatrice's command. It was the same pattern: One... two... three... push... rest and breathe... one... two... three... push. The spot between her legs were started to hurt, and her sweat had made it to her eyes. But still, the pain was nothing, she always thought. This pain was for AJ, their mateship, and their own family. She just had to keep in mind that a few stabs of pain won't hurt her.

The pain subsided again, and she felt her body loosen up. She heard another cry, making her smile despite her strength.

"Serene," Beatrice called. "That was it."

The last one? Serene couldn't believe it. Didn't the ultrasound show four? There were only three.

"You had three girls."

Serene didn't have the strength to ask about the ultrasound. Instead, she collapsed on the bed and started to get back the rhythm of her breath. AJ still held her paw, and she didn't want to let go.

All of a sudden, a loud applause. Serene looked at the rest of their family, seeing the rest of the family clapping their paws with smiles on their faces. Weakly, Serene smiled back at them. Everyone scurried to the bed, every each one greeted them congratulations.

Mom went to her side first, tears steaming in her glasses, and held her in an embrace. "Oh, Serene! I'm so proud of you!"

"We're all so happy for you, Serene." Dad appeared by Mom's side.

Her breathing was shallow, and she felt weak. But she replied anyway. "Th-thank you. All of you." She looked at the rest of the family, Aunt Eleanor, Uncle Theodore, Uncle Alvin, Aunt Brittany, TJ, Carol, Simone, Stanley, everyone.

From behind, Bryon playfully punched AJ's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Uncle Alvin rubbed his knuckles against his head, all three of them laughing.

"Beatrice, aren't they a little too small?" Aunt Brittany's voice caught Serene's attention.

"That's probably because they're born too early," she said.

**. . . . . . .**

**W**hile the whole family were congratulating the arrival of new members, Simon Jr. stayed with Lily and just watched the rest of the family under the rain of joy. In total, there were now more than twenty-five Chipmunks living in the house, and the family was expanding. Simon Jr. pictured in his mind, a world where talking Chipmunks and humans walked the streets together. But then again, most humans were less considerate for it to happen.

Simon Jr. stood by Lily's side, as she probably wasn't confident enough to go to Serene and congratulate her.

"So that's how babies are born?" Lily said, her voice hinted with wonder. "I've never seen a mother giving birth before. It sounded like it really hurt her."

"It did," he replied. "We call it labor, and it's the most painful thing a female can experience."

"How do mothers continue to love their babies after they hurt her like that?" She asked.

"Well, that's what the pain is for," he answered. "I don't know how to explain it, but it has to do with how the female feels." Junior looked at her and smiled. "Love is in the heart, Lily. And every child is a heart from his parents' hearts, and blood from the parents' bloods."

Lily only paused and looked for a while. "I don't understand."

Simon Jr. took a little while to gather his thoughts, then answered. "Take it this way. When you love someone so much, that love eventually bears fruit like a tree. Your blood, your flesh, every part of your body is mixed with your love's, and is given to that fruit."

"Wow, really? Like that?"

"Yep. But it's more complicated that you think. Love can't be described that easily. You have to know the feeling, before you can express it in words."

"Do you love me?"

Junior nearly jumped back at the question, and his face turned crimson red. That was a question never in his life had he expected to hear, and now here was a small crush of his asking him. What was he going to say, other than "What?"

"We are friends, are we? And friends love each other, right?"

Simon Jr. gulped. "Y-Yes..., I... I guess I do." He wished he only meant it as friends.

"Would you tell me how you feel?"

Simon Jr. never thought he could blush, or turn redder. He wasn't going to answer, because never in his life had he felt so awkward, especially with a girl. But then again, Lily was clueless about love, or how it's described in movies, novels, or through the average mind.

"I feel... light, and free," he answered.

"Whenever you're with me?"

Junior felt his heart speed up, and his breathing was abnormal. He gulped. "Yes."

"Like you could just... fly?" She asked.

Simon Jr. nodded. It was exactly how he felt. "Yes."

"Like something inside your chest does strange things?"

Heartbeat, and the sensation of love. It was exactly how he felt, too. "Yes."

"I... I feel it, too."

* * *

**Hi, guys. I know I'm late, but I'm terribly, really, horrifyingly, fearfully, confusingly, terrorizingly, apologetically, sorrily sorry for making this short. Intramurals, September 25-27, and I'm the drummer for a band. WOO!**

**Cheers this month, for I have grown a mustache! Let's drink to it, guys. I'll get the root beer.**

**Also, you know Charice Pempenco is in Alvin and the Chipmunk 2: Squeakuel, right? But not only that, I SAW D-TRIX AS ONE OF THE LIL' ROSERO DANCERS, and I was like "Oh, my God, that's effing D-trix from the Dominic Show! There are two Filipinos in Squeakuel!"  
If you don't know D-trix, he's a famous YouTube comedian from the DominicShow, along with his best friend Ryan Higa from Nigahiga. Guys, there are two effing Filipinos in The Squeakuel! **

**So, I passed my exams, guys. So, there's going to be more of me soon. Only failed Chinese.**


End file.
